


Jazmines [Omegaverse] [Doflamingo x Rosinante]

by BichitoMinami8



Series: Celos, aromas e historias [One Piece, serie] [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alfa Doflamingo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, Dependence - Freeform, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Encierro, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Rosinante, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Toxicity al estilo Doffy, Universo ligado al canon, Violence, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BichitoMinami8/pseuds/BichitoMinami8
Summary: De cómo Rosinante y Doflamingo son hermanos, pero sus naturalezas y la naturaleza fue más fuerte y complicada que los dos. Reencuentros, inhibidores, metidas de pata, muchas coincidencias y varias situaciones... hasta que no pudieron ignorarse más.Entre los Piratas Donquixote, cada vez Rosinante se sintió más en su lugar, pero estaba seguro de querer detener a su hermano todavía... lo que ocurrió en medio sólo fue una complicación mayor. Fallarle, al final, siempre había sido su culpa y la misma lo perseguiría de por vida. La única realidad era que Doflamingo se sintió traicionado; y que el perdón era la muerte...
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: Celos, aromas e historias [One Piece, serie] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829035
Comments: 59
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de esta serie de historias cortitas.  
> Cierto es, esta pareja será la más extensa de todas porque bueno... las cosas se dieron de una manera más lenta y envolvió mucho más. 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten, la otepé merece cariño. Esto es un What-if, por lo que habrá cosas que cambien de por medio y ya sabrán ver cuáles. 
> 
> El primer capi es más bien denso, pero supongo que lo que sigue se hace más tranquilo xD

**Jazmines**

**1**

En Mariejois ser un alfa era significado de crecimiento en fuerza, algo que volvía completamente  _ puntual _ y  _ marcada _ al por demás a esa familia que tuviera alguno de su sangre en la modernidad. Incluso aunque ésta no fuera demasiado diferente, era un gesto podía catalogarlos como  _ más humanos _ que toda la panda de gordos fofos e inútiles mimados que había viviendo ahí. 

Cierto era que la familia Donquixote se trató hasta el final de las pocas que conservaba en pequeña parte siempre presente, el linaje de algo tan catalogado como “primitivo” para la gente con la que convivía. Esa “Ciudad de los dioses” era un caldero lleno de clase beta, que nunca habían tenido la necesidad de reproducción afectada, así como jamás la necesidad de trabajar más de lo normal… o trabajar nunca. 

Para bien o mal, el padre de Donquixote Homming había tenido una fijación hacia una mujer en Sabaody un día, ocurrió lo que ocurriera con ello y acabó volviéndose la cuarta esposa del aludido, poco le importó que ésta dijera que era una omega; incluso alentó el morbo insano del hombre por tener algo nuevo entre sus filas. Muchos tenían esclavos omegas, a fin de cuentas, siempre habían sido una joya a la hora del sexo y solventar sus morbos; jamás estaban en altura, sin embargo. Era extraño que fueran hijos directos de tenryuubitos y se volvieran tales... era raro permitir que los esclavos omegas tuvieran hijos de los dragones celestiales, para empezar. Mucho más volverlos esposas o esposos. 

Sin embargo, los Donquixote tenían menos tapujos... los propios abuelos de este sujeto habían tenido las manchas de estas clases en sus antecesores cercanos, siempre alguno dando vueltas por ahí por algún gen perdido. Y cuando el propio Homming, hijo de la omega aludida y desposada por capricho, resultó ser un beta común y corriente, nadie esperó más. 

La esposa de éste fue beta también, amor del real y del que era extraño encontrar allá arriba con mutuo interés. Ignoraron ese desliz en la maternidad del hombre, porque ¿qué posibilidades de nada podía haber? 

Lo supieron al momento en que Doflamingo nació y la variación en su sangre llamó la atención. 

Resultó que los genes de la madre de Homming habían llegado a su primer hijo, y todos aprendieron en ese momento que del gen omega, normalmente siempre llegaba también el gen de un alfa. Raro que uno se produzca sin el otro, para variar. Quizá fue éste el primer motivo que hizo pensar al nuevo padre sobre el hecho de que la familia real ya no estaba destinada a seguir en un lugar como aquél. 

Su hijo no sería capaz de vérselas de manera muy natural entre un montón de gente que le dijera fenómeno. ¿Verdad? 

Lo peor fue cuando Rosinante llegó y resultó ser un omega, por su lado. Y todo calzó aún peor en la vista del padre. Porque no sólo comenzaron a ser vistos como fanfarrones inferiores por tener un niño alfa, comenzaron a verlos con interés insano por saberlos con un niño omega. Y su propia esposa aceptó la decisión de marcharse cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse intensas entre sus niños y los otros. 

Que Doflamingo mordió y pateó a su hijo; que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a los lindajes de su casa; que nadie tocara a su madre cuando andaban paseando, que ni por asomo buscaran siquiera  _ mirar _ en dirección a su hermano  _ o acabarían todos baleados _ . 

Homming la convenció de que lo prudente era irse a una tierra donde crecerían más entre personas como ellos, jactándose a su vez de que todos eran humanos para hacerlo… cosa que allí negaban. 

El desenlace fue el mismo que se podía esperar, porque por más que las intenciones de ser buenas personas y de sólo ubicarse saludablemente por un bien mayor, no quitaba que fueran los odiados tenryuubitos. 

El perseguimiento, la hambruna, el frío, las enfermedades, los golpes, las maldiciones, la basura y moretones. Pelear por sobrevivir a los seis y ocho años de edad, porque Homming era muy deficiente para hacer algo por ellos. Rescatar a Rosinante de manos negras cuando lo veían bonito pese a lo andrajoso y malolientes que estaban, anteponerse a los golpes que le querían dar a éste. 

La muerte de su madre. 

Dos años a cuestas entre abucheos. 

Acabar colgados de unas ventanas, a costa de ser tiro al blanco para las flechas de los campesinos roñosos a los que jamás les debió haber visto la puta cara. Y el odio de Doflamingo creciendo avasallante en medio de las lágrimas infantiles que crecían sin parar. El haki del emperador tumbando a todos, su padre despertando y consiguiendo bajarlos a los tres. 

Trébol. 

Un arma. Una fruta del diablo. 

La cabeza de su padre. Rosinante palideciendo y huyendo de su vista. Los gritos en Mariejois cuando apareció con la misma y el automático desplante que recibió, siendo ahora tratado como animal. 

Y entonces, un día recapacitando, se percató de lo idiota, insensible y descolocado que podía llegar a ser un niño; llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar llorar a su hermano. 

Su hermano. Sí. 

Ese niño bueno por el que venía molestándose en defenderlo y protegerlo, llevándolo a cuestas para que no muriera en manos de un ignorante como el progenitor que tuvieron. 

No estaba.

Y no importó cuánto buscó e hizo buscar a los demás, nunca apareció. 

Fue la última vez que se dedicó a tumbar lágrimas, así como la primera vez en que se dedicó a llamar familia a la gente cargada de interés por sus poderes, que ahora estaban detrás de sí como perros falderos, cuidando que no volviera a romperse ni una uña y enseñándole cómo hacerse respetar en ese terreno cruel y bajo que era la realidad.

Sengoku y Garp habían sido buenos mentores y buenas personas. 

Rosinante creció en la marina, en manos del primer mencionado, volviéndose fuerte, explotando su genética y enderezándose con su bondad a rajatabla. 

La madurez llegó a los catorce años, no siendo algo que afectara a su condición. La marina tenía suplementos que se administraban todos los meses, capaces de sostener el cuerpo de los omegas para que parecieran éstos jamás afectados por sus recaídas en celos o blandura por falta de enlaces. Las inyecciones debían ser regulares y estar controladas, Rosinante jamás supo qué demonios era el dolor del celo, ni siquiera tuvo contemplación en necesitar de un alfa. 

Había crecido ajeno a todo cuanto a relaciones respecta, concentrado principalmente en el objetivo que nació en su misma adolescencia, cuando se enteró que su hermano mayor seguía allí, y que lejos de sólo ser algo simple, se había convertido en un pirata bastante temido y propenso a convertirse en un problema. La idea de meterlo de infiltrado en su “familia” fue de la misma Tsuru, pese a las negativas furiosas de Sengoku. 

No había mucho qué aclarar, era lo obvio. 

El mayor conocía bien al niño que había criado. Era sensible, muy bueno y jodidamente emocional aunque intimidara con su altura, su olor a cigarrillo y su expresión seria. Pero la idea voló a los altos mandos y no hubo mucho más que hacer. 

Además, Rosinante no se negó nunca y hasta lo vio prudente, si es que así fuera una buena manera para rescatar a su hermano o conseguir detenerlo más acertadamente. Después de todo... eran hermanos, ¿no? Y más que sólo hermanos, lo eran en las clases que cada uno se guardaba. Eran un alfa y un omega. Según los conocimientos, eso dejaba creer que el mayor sería bastante sobreprotector de su familiar, imposibilitado casi a hacerle cualquier tipo de daño a su misma sangre. 

Eso, claro, considerando factores que los especializados no tomaron con suficientes pinzas. 

En primer lugar, que hablaban de Doflamingo. Reportado como un hombre violento y de temor, sádico y con intereses dudosos.

En segundo lugar, y lo que era más importante, el hecho de que todo el crecimiento madurativo del hermano menor había sido lejos de él. Llevaba años creyéndolo muerto o hecho puré, vendido por ahí o adoptado por una familia que le comprendería más. Y eso sin contar que en donde nacieron, eran los únicos de esa clase, en esa piscina insulsa toda llena de betas. 

—Es básicamente imposible que por sus naturalezas se lleven a situaciones complejas —explicó un señor de bata blanca, con la mirada seria y berrinchuda de Rosinante a un lado y la de perro rabioso de Sengoku al frente, con sus brazos cruzados y siendo bastante poco flexible—. El comandante además no presenta rasgos de feromonas o tiene incumplimientos con sus inhibidores, puede hacerse pasar por otra clase si es que fuese necesario —No era la idea y podía no funcionar, pero era una posibilidad a fin de cuentas—. Doflamingo es un alfa y él es su hermano omega, en general lo normal sería que se mostrara un poco sobreprotector con él por ser familia, nada más allá.

—Mi hermano me solía cuidar cuando éramos niños, me acompañaba y resguardaba porque yo era muy llorón —añadió Rosinante. El “era” fue criticado por todos en ese momento. 

El gruñido disgustado de Sengoku detrás, le hizo lanzarle una propia mirada de ruego; que no lo hiciera más difícil, probablemente fuera que lo enviaran de cualquier manera. 

—Eso no implica que hoy en día tenga esas vivencias frescas —Antes de que el menor le retrucara, alzó una mano en su dirección, clara señal de “soy muy amoroso como padre, pero si hablas ahora te cortaré la lengua”—. Si se entera de tu traición… morirás —advirtió. 

Rosinante se enderezó, poniéndose ligeramente rígido.

Era algo que tenía en cuenta. 

—… y si tú te apegas y no puedes traicionarlo, dejarás de ser mi hijo porque te volverás pirata. 

El dolor punzó en el pecho del rubio, con una mueca de molestia luego de la cual soltó un suspiro por la nariz. 

—Ya seré un pirata —aclaró, la tensión incluso consiguió que el médico retrocediera sus pasos para dejarles hablar tranquilos. Rosinante entendía que su padre hablaba así sólo para cercarlo e intentar quitar ese convencimiento—. No quisiera llegar a tanto. 

—¿Y si te hace daño de todas maneras? 

—Lo evitaré. Volveré a ser su hermano, evitaré que me odie o no me tenga confianza, no dejaré que…

—¿No dejarás que tus emociones te ganen? ¡¿Húh?! ¡¿Eso ibas a decir?! 

El coscorrón le llegó directo a la cabeza, Rosinante estaba de pie junto al camastro, y se topó con el golpe, se pisó a sí mismo y acabó yéndose al suelo.

—¡No quiero oírte a ti diciendo algo como eso!

—¡Él siempre se comportó como hermano, desde niños! —Se tomó la cabeza el menor, observando ceñudo al moreno—. Dudo que no me haga daño si se entera de una traición, pero en cuanto a la problemática que estamos tocando ahora… 

Miró a los médicos, que pronto asintieron. Para malestar del almirante en jefe. 

Se quedaron con esas palabras del comandante... y asumieron cosas premeditadas. 

Rosinante llegó en una barcaza pequeña a una isla en medio del North Blue. Le dijeron que allí estaría arribando su objetivo prontamente. Por lo que se dedicó a tratar un plan mental, en donde asociar a Doflamingo como algo bueno  _ no _ fuera  _ prudente _ , tomarlo como un hermano problemático lo más  _ sensato  _ y colaborar en todo lo que su carácter permitiera para ganarse su confianza en mayoría lo más…  _ lógico _ . 

El primer año estaría por completo aislado de la marina, no convenía generar sospechas cuando todavía no ingresaba en confianza. No sabía cuántos iría a durar la misión tampoco, estaría quién sabe cuánto bajo órdenes de su hermano. Ahora los veintidós años eran suaves y joviales, en verdad la energía se notaba especial, se creía capaz de resolver este asunto sin mayores discordias. 

Le dijeron que, para su mejor salud, continuara recibiendo el tratamiento que inhibía todo lo relacionado a su clase, que se buscara una mentira para irse cada tantos meses a buscar el cargamento necesario. Y que también se buscara otra sobre cómo controlaba esas cosas, porque ya que hablaban del tema, recordó que su hermano posiblemente no había olvidado ese detalle de su origen.

—Qué cansador —alegó, echándose en la arena con pereza, su pelo rubio ventilándose sobre su frente y el cigarrillo humeando en su boca—. Sólo queda esperar por ti, hermano. 

Diamante y Trébol observaron al individuo que apareció en su campo de visión. 

La parte portuaria de esa isla era poco movilizada, en esas horas parecía ser una ciudad fantasma y nadie en su sano juicio andaría caminando solo cuando los piratas y la mala muerte de los bajos se paseaban como dueños. Por eso se vio sospechoso un porte altísimo, que se dirigía hacia ellos. 

Considerándose el primero en percatarse, Diamante se dirigió a enfrentarlo cuando ya estaba a pocos metros del barco. 

Se blandió su espada ondulante, hasta que la punta de ésta se detuvo a un lado del cuello del recién llegado. Sus pies tocaron puerto y ladeó la cabeza desde su posición. 

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ¿Sabes al barco de quiénes estás acercándote?

No hubo respuesta. 

Rosinante no venía con intenciones de hablar con nadie que no fuera su hermano, para variar. Tenía la ligera impresión de que éste coincidiría con él de manera más certera. Incluso con catorce años de por medio, no se creía capaz de saberse olvidado. 

Y, la verdad, es que no había sido olvidado en lo absoluto. 

Pero lejos de ese tema ahora, estaba este sujeto con rostro desagradable amenazando pobremente con cortarle el cuello. 

El aludido ni siquiera vio el momento en que sostuvieron su arma, estuvieron frente a sí y le sujetaron la cabeza para hundir la misma en el cemento del puerto. Los ojos, se pensó, ojos bien abiertos, de venas rojas y proyectores de cierto sadismo que, si bien no conocía por ver este tipo de expresión, sí lo hacía por las propias acciones. El sabor de la sangre quedó en su boca hasta que recapacitó. Para este entonces, el rubio recién llegado estaba junto al barco, observando hacia arriba. 

Doflamingo estaba en el borde, mirándole hacia abajo. 

Y se relamía los labios. 

Rosinante no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta entonces, observó la silueta de su hermano aparecer, fue capaz de ver el sol del amanecer dibujándole el contorno del cabello en punta, los anteojos, el abrigo. Al menos por su lado, había visto la imagen de captura antes de aparecer ahí, tenía conocimiento de cómo sería verlo a la cara. Él mantenía el cabello abundante y más lacio cayendo por los contornos de su cabeza, cubriéndole la frente y rozando casi sus ojos, ahora mismo su ropa era de civil… y no contenía una cara de buenos amigos. 

Doflamingo había escuchado la pregunta de Diamante, el silencio y el golpe que siguió. Ni necesitó mucho para deducir qué pudo pasar, pero se encontró algo sorprendido de ver a su ejecutivo con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo. 

Pudo sentir desde la base de su nuca un picoso estremecimiento. En lo que se dedicaba a subirse al borde del barco. La vista fija en el recién llegado, al punto en que ni se percató de los otros miembros de su tripulación llegando a su lado a husmear. Encorvado dentro de su abrigo de plumas y sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro. 

—¿Quién eres? 

Corto, escueto y amenazante. 

Rosinante no era idiota, pudo notar un ligero magnetismo y al mismo tiempo, un terrible mal presentimiento. Era todo imposición que lanzaba para hacer valer el cometido por el que existía: someter. Él era muy fuerte para dejarse avasallar tan rápido, no quiso cambiar la expresión, pero sus puños se apretaron. 

El silencio no le gustó para nada al capitán. 

Venga… ¿venía, golpeaba a uno de sus hombres, le enfrentaba y ahora tenía la insolencia de ignorarlo? No supo interpretar si ese apretón de puños fue por afectarse de la manera en que él lo buscaba, o porque lo había irritado y ahora conseguía un enfrentamiento territorial como los que eran bastante conocidos en ese mundo asqueroso. 

Si alguien tocaba a su familia las cosas no se ponían bonitas. 

Olfateó, imperceptiblemente, el aire. No había nada de imposición en el recién llegado. No era un alfa. Le observó mejor, entonces. 

—¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los idiotas que tratan de esa manera —señaló a Diamante, que todavía estaba graciosamente con sus piernas fuera de la tierra— a mis hombres? 

Una sonrisa. 

Eso fue lo que recibió Doflamingo en respuesta. Y el recién llegado no simuló nada de lo que siguió. Enseñó una mueca sincera, cariñosa, incluso el capitán del barco pudo catalogarla como inocente y removedora de cada fibra en su cabeza. Incluso tembló, lo vieron a sus espaldas y mayor fue la sorpresa registrada. 

_ Esa luz. _

El gesto, el cabello, la esencia que se le presentó fue demasiado. 

Rosinante borró la sonrisa, pero se le quedó patentada la reacción contraria. Un suspiro de cierto relajo fue lo que siguió, porque menguar la emoción insensata de su pecho estaba siendo necesario. De repente la amenaza se disipó de las feromonas del alfa, se notó mucho más intranquilo por los deseos de cosas mucho más mundanas. 

Las imágenes de Doffy llevándolo de una mano, arrastrándolo a buscar comida, dándole la que se veía en mejor estado, vigilándole la fiebre de noches espontáneas, luego de la muerte de su madre. Limpiándole las lágrimas fáciles que siempre tuvo y regañándolo por débil y llorón. Anteponiéndose a la gente que quiso llevárselo, recibiendo primero los golpes. 

A ambos les fueron llegando con cierta fuerza. 

—Mha, ja, ja —Se frotó el puente de la nariz el mayor, mientras reía—. Vaya sorpresas las que me topo tan temprano. 

Fue lo último que dijo. 

Rosinante había trotado el par de metros hasta el barco de unas zancadas, antes de saltar… en su dirección. Doflamingo se dejó topear, cabe aclarar. Lo pasionales venía en la sangre de Dressrosa desde tiempos indefinidos, si bien eran descendientes de la primera familia real, no cambiaba en lo absoluto el hecho de ser catalogados como impulsivos emocionales. De gestos brutos, de “si va a haber un gesto, que sea en grande”. 

En medio del colchón de plumas rosas, el hermano menor apretaba el pecho del hermano mayor y éste, preso de la descolocación número uno, le palmeaba la cabeza en un intento de mitigarlo. 

Doffy preguntó de una sola vez por su silencio, su hermano ni siquiera tuvo que buscarse una excusa rápida, él mismo había comenzado su oración dándosela: «¿No puedes hablar desde lo que ocurrió…?». Hubo una mueca de disgusto y el capitán del barco lo sintió como realidad. En parte, pensó, era mejor que su hermano ya no fuera tan chillón, se le notaba además fuerte, conciso. Si pudo noquear a Diamante en un solo golpe, ya era suficiente para no sólo aceptarlo en su familia general, también volver a acoplarse a la idea de que el niño que se le perdió había regresado con él. 

Le asignó un lugar en el barco, le preguntó si sería muy apresurado el volverlo uno de sus ejecutivos principales, ya que barrió el suelo con el primero que se topó. 

Indiscutiblemente, Rosinante comenzó a pensar que no estaba listo para el trabajo inicial. Luego de alguna burla de parte del más alto hubo aclarado que de todas formas era algo que debería ganarse.

—Mira —dijo Doffy, sobre el escritorio de su camarote, golpeó la mesa una vez con el índice—. Un golpe es “sí” —Luego golpeó dos veces seguidas—. Esto es “no”. ¿Has aprendido a hablar en este tipo de códigos? —El menor asintió—. Excelente, soy el único en el barco que lo comprende, será nuestra forma de comunicarnos. Pero no dejes de ir con tinta y papel, por si acaso.

En primer lugar, al menor le pareció que incluso el reencuentro había sido fugaz, o que bien el mayor había conseguido volver todo una obligación que acatar y tomar en cuenta desde el mismo principio. Era como si una pequeña parte de él estuviera esperándolo o demasiado ansioso por ubicarlo cerca. 

Demasiado desmedido, demasiado bien recibido. 

Rosinante ignoró el arañazo de consciencia. 

Una de las cosas buenas de ser pirata era que el libertinaje de atuendos era normal, pocos meses pasaron para que Rosinante comenzara a usar distintivos de corazones, para que en un juego de cartas, llegara al comodín del Joker, recibiendo una alegoría de su hermano a que ese tipo de pintura en el rostro se le vería bien, ya que era el comodín. Era el segundo Corazón, ya el primero y legal no estaba en sus filas. 

Fue la primera vez que buscó contentarlo con algo. 

No utilizó todo, pero quizá se trató del cambio brusco, de esa contentura interna que le hizo olvidar todo el lugar en que estuvo durante todo ese tiempo. La simple idea de maquillarse día a día le daba el punto clave de convencerse de ser ahora otra persona. Cubrirse la esencia con la que creció, le colaboraba ahora en ser alguien diferente; un pirata bastante despiadado, de respeto y temer, aunque pasara distraído la mayoría de las veces. 

El cambio fue como el breve simbolismo de ahora estar junto a su hermano, de acoplarse a lo que él mismo representaba. Incluso recibió con gusto las plumas negras. Y con mayor acoplo y diversión aún la idea de que Doffy buscaba combinar de alguna manera con él. 

Rosa por un lado, negro por el otro, algo blanco por ahí en cada uno. 

No era algo difícil de explicar. 

El alfa lo estaba marcando de cierta manera indirecta, en la que ninguno de los dos podía caer todavía. Y el omega se sentía revitalizado y seguro en ello. Aunque la verdad fuera que Doffy ni siquiera había caído en este último hecho, en que su hermano pertenecía a esa clase. Cuando niño, recordaba haber oído conversaciones sobre las naturalezas de ambos salir por la boca de sus padres, también recordaba a los maleantes que intentaron llevárselo más de una vez, aludiendo a que seguro pagarían bien por un niño de su “clase”.

Pero su olfato era afilado y desmentía este hecho. 

Rosinante no tenía nada de omega ahora, era además muy fuerte, llevaba un aroma insulso y apagado como el de los betas, como recordaba el de su padre. Y esa comparación no era agradable pero tampoco le molestaba, si pensaba que lo mejor era eso. No podría haber tolerado a una panda de imbéciles intentando lanzarse encima de su hermano o, incluso, que cualquiera siquiera mostrara un poco de interés, incluso los propios miembros de su familia. 

Porque si las cosas no se ponían bonitas cuando tocaban a alguien de su familia… 

Era cien millones de veces peor sólo pensar que podía darse con SU hermano. 

Y sí... que llevara la insignia de piratas de Donquixote, que llevara esas plumas negras distintivas que siempre asociaban a las suyas rosadas. Que gritara Rosinante en su silencio y esencia que le pertenecía, por ende: que nadie podía tocarlo sin derecho personal. Así se sentía mucho más tranquilo por su parte. 

El menor por días olvidó que no estaba ahí para reencontrarse con su hermano, y más que día fue por meses, por muchísimos ratos. Medio año o más de ésto cuando vieron la bandera de la marina en el barco de Tsuru y su palidez regresó como traída por un fantasma. Lo peor fue que batalló con éstos sin repelente en las manos, acabó con los marinos incluso sacando ese lado cizañoso y destructivo que compartía con su propio hermano cuando se enojaba. 

La vieja mujer no lo reconoció, el cambio había sido demasiado radical, el golpe y la huída pronta de los piratas le dejó sin prestarle atención suficiente a los miembros nuevos de la tripulación. Además, si bien era cierto que el primer año no iba a haber noticias de Rosinante para que pudiera acoplarse, eso se extendió a dos por propia idea del muchacho.

No hubo ninguna noticia de Rosinante en la marina, para ese entonces aún aguardaban sus alegorías y, cuando la mujer indicó que los piratas de Doflamingo le atacaron y que no registró presencia del rubio menor pese a que todo fuera en una situación algo caótica… 

Sengoku no quiso darlo por muerto, los suplementos médicos que entregaban clandestinamente cada tres meses seguían siendo recibidos y, por recato, él no dejaría de enviarlos... pero su descorazonada y mal presentimiento marcaron mucho ruido. En ligereza, pudo saber una cosa que le comenzó a retumbar en el cerebro, muy premeditada y drástica, pero tan real en el futuro que no haría más que odiar: había perdido a su hijo como lo conocía. 

Los supresores de la marina servían como anticonceptivo y como inhibidor de feromonas. El omega en general acababa siendo todo un beta sin demasiadas represalias. Se administraban en los años más fértiles de éstos, desde el comienzo de su madurez hasta los cincuenta años, eran difíciles de hacer, muy resguardados por los marines y también apreciados. Vegapunk había conseguido una fórmula que no hería sus sistemas o dejaba secuelas ante la utilización desmedida y eran los únicos omegas con la suerte de utilizarlos. En el mundo el alcance era lejano para muchos por su alto coste, por lo que muchos miembros de esa clase encontraban otras maneras de suprimir las represalias. 

Había otros métodos igualmente no tan dañinos, hierbas, pastillas, encierros… ninguno con el nivel de calidad de la fórmula mencionada. 

Los marinos tenían suerte, no discriminaban el ingreso de la clase tan mal catalogada como “débil”, en especial luego de dar por sentado que un omega que no tenía problemas con su celo y desbarate hormonal correspondiente a la llegada de éste, podía alcanzar lugares tan lejanos como un mismo alfa o un mismo beta. Se volvían fuertes, entrenaban a la misma altura. Ese detalle se descubrió de parte de los marinos que ya tenían familia, porque estaban marcados, porque su celo no afectaba a otros alfas que no fueran el suyo, con supresores podían mitigar los días de celo y conseguían entrenar de cualquier manera sin dolor. 

Estas inyecciones incluso daban oportunidad a los que ingresaban desde jóvenes, por lo que se fueron acoplando desde la juventud y llegando cada vez más lejos. Se les pre escribían a todo marino que ingresaba a la academia y sobrevivía las primeras dos semanas. Cos alfas era diferente por mero relajo de que los celos aparecían cada muchos meses y sólo eran un par de días, nada muy complicado. 

Además, con una academia de entrenamiento llena de personas que no expedían necesidad de un alfa, los mismos no cargaban necesidad de tener un período de calor tan regular. 

Por lo mismo de ingresar como pupilo desde sus ocho años, Rosinante no tenía idea lo que era tener sus hormonas descontroladas. Pero el aviso principal de este producto también era clave para evitar las variaciones de los días en que podía llegar el calor. El celo de los omegas podía volverse volátil si se lo controlaba desde el punto de partida, así que lo mejor era administrar el inhibidor de un mes de duración, en un día en que las hormonas del mismo estuvieran por completo bajo control. 

Esto significaba que, si la administración no aparecía por un mes, bien la fortaleza del inhibidor podía evitar que hubiera un celo en el mes de la falta, pero sí se comenzarían a ver los síntomas propios del omega, como su aroma característico, las feromonas y, dependiendo la fortaleza de cada uno, se verían afectados por las de los alfas cercanos. El celo sería inminente en el próximo mes y ya no habría cómo contenerlo hasta que finalizara. 

Era un motivo por el que papá Sengoku no quería dejar de enviarlas. Si Rosinante seguía con vida, que al menos le enviara esa señal: las recibo, sigo atento, pronto mandaré alguna noticia, aún dependo de ustedes. 

El Den Den Mushi de Sengoku sonó, finalmente, veinticinco meses después de que Rosinante marchara a cumplir su misión. Él ni siquiera esperaba que fuera su hijo adoptivo, contestó el caracol sin pensar en más que lo que traía en mente ahora. 

—Sí, diga. 

—Hola... Sengoku. 

Éste se atragantó con las galletas que tenía atravesándole la garganta. Tosió abruptamente y pronto acercó la bocina a su boca para gritar. 

—¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE?!

Una risa rasposa sonó del otro lado, la imagen que enseñaba el animal de comunicación era de una sonrisa tranquila y el maquillaje presente en el contrario. De esta manera ni siquiera podría haber pensado que se trataba de él. Incluso parecía ser una persona completamente diferente. Su voz inclusive no sonaba como la que recordaba. Estaba rasposa, su risa por igual. Por un instante, el almirante en jefe pensó que no debió tratarlo mal, que quizá había estado atravesando por quién sabe cuántos pesares. 

De hecho, fue como una previsión pronta. 

—Oye… —comenzó a comunicar el animal—… no creo que esté capacitado para este trabajo. Tenías razón, yo… creo que cambié el objetivo de mi misión a uno personal. 

Sengoku se fue echando más hacia abajo en el asiento, intentando que todo se silenciara más, como si ello colaborara. 

—No dejo de pensar en detenerlo, pero no de una de las maneras que analizamos. 

El mayor sintió un golpe en su pecho. 

—Estos dos años he visto que mi cariño por Doflamingo no disminuyó, más bien aumentó. No puedo, no tengo la fuerza, pero me mantengo la idea de controlarlo. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—A que no quiero dejarlo tampoco. Es una bomba de tiempo…; no quiero que se lastime. No hay demasiada humanidad en él, pero conserva gestos que me traen dudas al respecto. Sengoku… no quiero perderlo de vista, temo que en verdad abandone por completo su humanidad y provoque un estallido inmenso —Una pausa, muy corta para poder interrumpir—. Debo… no. Quiero. Tengo que controlar que no acabe por explotar.    
  
El silencio que continuó fue tan largo que el mayor no creyó que Rosinante siguiera al otro lado de la línea. 

—Sengoku… 

Éste aún intentaba sopesar las ideas, tanto las que le acababan de soltar como las que parecieron confirmarse hace mucho tiempo, de manera premeditada. Suspiró al final, aguardándose de palabras insensatas y tratando de comprender por qué lado era mejor tomar aquello. 

Al final... no todo estaba perdido. Todavía incluso la misión podía seguir. 

—Dime. 

Sengoku guardaría este secreto, lo haría. 

—... lo lamento. 

Al final, colgaron luego de un buen rato aclarando otros detalles. Todavía colaboraría. Informaría cuando pudiera de la ubicación, de los planes que podían irse de sus manos para controlarlas, no daría informes detallados porque no se sentía capacitado para eso, ni serían en tiempos determinados como habían acordado en primer lugar. Rosinante llamaría cuando las cosas fueran necesarias de decir, cuando encontrara coraje de seguir dándole cara a su otra vida. 

Sengoku se preguntó sobre las malas decisiones que tomó como mentor y, más profundamente, como padre. 

Garp, en su posición de escucha, se le rió en la cara. 

Con un hijo desaparecido y metiéndose en temas complicados, una nuera enferma, un nieto de seis años cabeza dura al que visitaba en Monte Colubo y no podía terminar de comprender, y otro nieto de tres años en Villa Foosha apenas llegando a la vida mientras se quedaba sin madre… era el que más le comprendía. 

Ni por historia repetida, Sengoku fue el primero en perder un hijo en la piratería, Garp no sabía qué había sido de Dragon, al menos, y sus nietos aún eran pequeños. Esto era un increíble incentivo para ser más duro con ellos, ver a su colega sufrir a su propia crianza así… no era demasiado agradable. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La convivencia se vuelve una realidad gustosa e inesperada, al punto en que Rosinante comienza a distraerse demasiado y acaba afectándose por una metida de pata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten <3

**2**

La convivencia con su hermano había sido nefasta para su autocontrol. 

Quizá Doflamingo lo hacía apropósito, pensó (en busca de aplacar un motivo para notarse acabar tan cerca de él); quizá ganas de generarle una especie de dependencia más grande por él. O quién sabe, la verdad podían ser ideas suyas y más lo parecían, pero desde que lo volvió a ver fue como si el mayor se pegara a él como sopapa. 

Rosinante intentó ser fuerte, intentó no buscar motivos para sentirse cómodo, para traer a colación las ideas de su infancia. 

Pero no se lo quitaba ni en la sopa; le hablaba de muchas cosas vividas a lo largo de esos años, le invitaba copas, juegos de cartas, le buscaba constantemente hacer enojar con su ser irritable, le levantaba cuando le veía irse al piso, pateaba a quienes se reían de su inmensa torpeza o de su mutismo apropiado. Aparentemente sin poder contener la emoción de volver a tenerlo cerca, vivo y de su lado, jurándole lealtad. 

Tanto que, al final, fue Rosinante el que acabó indiscutiblemente pegándose a él. 

Se suponía que se encontraría a una persona despreciable, inhumana y con ideas terroríficas. Si bien era cierto que lo terrorífico e inhumano se notaba, no podía decir que había encontrado una mente completamente corrompida o sin sentimientos humanos aún. Al menos no dirigidos hacia él. 

El resto de la llamada “familia” era un poco de dolor de cabeza en principio. Aparte de idiotas lamebotas, en los primeros meses no dejaban de desconfiar y acababan metiéndolo en problemas, como si intentaran con eso ponerlo a prueba. Había acabado casi estrangulando a Diamante y por poco enterrado a Trébol en el fondo del mar. Hasta que no se hubo hecho respetar, no había manera de ser tomado a bien. 

Pink y Giolla fueron los que más aceptación pronta le dieron, indiferencia total de parte de los demás. No así con los niños. 

Oh, los niños. 

El principal motivo por el que Doflamingo casi se cerciora de que su hermano no era en absoluto un omega (sin contar el aroma insulso que Rosinante profesaba), fue por cómo vio de propia mano el cómo los pateaba, cortaba, arrojaba como si fueran bolas de boliche, tanto al mar como a la tierra. Cómo los dañaba, lastimaba y hacía llorar hasta que casi salían huyendo. 

Buffalo y Baby 5 no habían sido rivales. Esos niños lloraron cuando les dañó, pero su incentivo para quedarse fue más fuerte que el resto de las cosas y acabaron tomándoselo a broma y como un chiste, incluso acabando por regresarle las malas bromas. Cuando Law llegó, hubo un mismo e igual ensañamiento contra él, empeorado quizá porque el mocoso se atrevió a hacerle frente y hasta le atravesó con un jodido cuchillo. Sumó que fue el mismo Doffy quien le permitió quedarse de manera rápida y Rosinante, pese a la molestia, no intervino. 

Saberlo enfermo por causas del gobierno removió un poco la idea de ensañarse nuevamente. 

Y para no dañar las ilusiones del mocoso, puesto que su hermano dio fe de intentar ayudarle en su enfermedad, incluso mintió sobre su herida. Quién sabía. 

Quizá terminaba siendo igual de despreciable y acababa calzando bien en ese pozo. No era su incumbencia. Suficiente tenía con los otros mocosos burlándose de su torpeza. 

No era que al actual Corazón le molestara este hecho, ya se daba al reconocimiento de que no se irían por más que les arrojase de un acantilado. Pasaba automáticamente a ignorarlos y procurar dos cosas: no dañarlos ni apegarse. Lo primero era sencillo, lo segundo iba no sólo contra su naturaleza personal, también sobre el sentido maternal que cada vez parecía intentar exaltarse más. 

Había incluso llegado a dudar de no tener algo bien hormonalmente. Sus inhibidores estaban al día, no se trataba de nada respecto al mal control, no. Esto tenía que ver con algo que iba más allá de su propio entendimiento sobre la naturaleza. Y chasqueó la lengua cuando se tocó el costado de su cuerpo, agujereado y doliente. Debía curarse eso más tarde. 

Todo pareció ir bien cuando el día siguiente, luego de aplicarse alcohol y vendas, las cosas habían dejado de escocer y apuntaba a sanar rápidamente como de costumbre. Tenían que partir hacia una de las islas vecinas en algo aparentemente sencillo, por lo que la tormenta en el camino les tomó desprevenidos y debieron trabajar con más insistencia. 

La isla estaba a una noche y poco más, Doflamingo se había burlado cuando le vio ingresar acompañado de Lao G, teniendo su maquillaje destruido y su gorro de cualquier manera. Todo siguió de manera correcta hasta la noche. 

El agua salada no había sido demasiado buena para él. No tuvo apetito ni siquiera después del trabajo pesado, una sensación nauseabunda se había aplicado en su garganta se comenzó a sentir afiebrado mientras cenaban. Cabe aclarar que no tuvo demasiado en su estómago antes de desistir de cenar. 

Era pasada medianoche cuando notó que era la puñalada quien dolía un poco, pero la fiebre había ido en aumento mientras dormía y no se percató de ello. Quizá el mocoso no había tocado nada sensible dentro, pero en verdad perdía fuerzas con el mar, se le había barrido en medio de las carreras todo el vendaje y limpiado el antiséptico. Si bien había procurado cubrirla de nuevo, al parecer no funcionó tan de prisa. 

Las horas de la noche habían pasado serenas en el barco luego de la tormenta, hasta que un grito desgarrador inundó el mismo y alertó a todos. Incluso el mismo Doflamingo había alzado el cuerpo de la cama donde dormitaba, en busca de explicaciones que llegaron antes de que acabara de salir de su camarote. 

—Capitán… —Trébol estaba justamente encaminándose hacia él, deteniéndose con el solo golpe de verlo de frente. 

—Suéltalo. ¿Quién ha sido? —indagó, cerrando a su espalda de un golpe. 

Cuando el mayor tragó saliva, luego carraspeó y después sorbió por la nariz, Doffy ya tenía ganas de pasarlo por encima e ir a ver por su propia cuenta. No había sido una voz que recordara escuchar antes, había sido cerca, muy grave para los niños, no parecía la de ninguno de sus ejecutivos, ¿había sido fuera del barco? ¿Los estaban atacando? Tsk. 

—Vino del camarote de… su hermano. 

Doflamingo se pausó.

_Rosinante había gritado._

Y el sólo pantallazo de que su hermano dio semejante alarido, sí: el que no hablaba desde que lo volvió a ver y enmudecía hasta sus carcajadas… le hizo pensar en situaciones varias de un ataque que nadie previó. Incluso estando en el medio de la nada flotando en el mar. Doflamingo pasó por encima a Trébol finalmente y se dirigió a los metros que le separaban de ese camarote. 

Estaban los adultos afuera, Giolla saliendo del cuartito de manera cuidadosa. Todos se enderezaron apenas lo vieron aparecer. 

—¡D-Doffy!

—Está bien —dijo Giolla, alzando los brazos, antes de que la cara del capitán empeorara y alguien más acabara haciendo ruidos altos—. Pink fue a calmar a los niños, vayan todos a la cama: no ha ocurrido nada malo con Corazón. 

Sólo una mirada de los lentes del capitán para que todos se largaran propiamente a ello, la mujer entonces prestó atención a él. 

—Tiene como cuarenta grados de fiebre, pero van disminuyendo, la herida al parecer demoró en cerrarse un poco o volvió abrirse durante el movimiento de la tormenta. Tuvo una pesadilla, según me intentó decir. 

La mujer se fue luego de eso. Había limpiado mejor la herida y le colocó el cuenco para que se aplicara paños fríos, unos primeros auxilios para los que nadie necesitó ser médico. Lo primero que vio Doflamingo fue esto al entrar, dándose cuenta de que ella se había hecho cargo de su hermano más que nada porque la alteración fue lo peor. 

La recámara era la mitad de lo que era la del capitán, la hamaca estaba al final y ahora Rosinante estaba en ésta; con los labios abultados, con el maquillaje de cualquier manera en su rostro, las mejillas y frente encendidas. Los ojos a medias cerrados, un malestar que iba menguando lentamente. 

Doffy arrastró un taburete a su lado, sin preguntar. La punta de sus dedos tocó la frente del menor y éste entreabrió los ojos para girar a mirarlo. 

Una sonrisa, suave. El mayor esbozó una más grande. 

—Menudo susto me has dado. 

Palabras que no esperó oír nunca del mayor en estas alturas. No con esa entonación de reproche suavizado.

Llevando la mano a la pared cercana, Rosinante golpeteó algunas veces. 

—No te disculpes. Creí que habían entrado al barco y dañado a alguien. ¿Por qué no dijiste que esa cosa no sanó rápido? Si conseguía infectarse no teníamos a quien te trate. 

Otros golpeteos, ahora el rostro del menor esbozaba una cara de molestia en totalidad. 

—¿Cómo es eso de “no querer preocupar”? Ahora todo es peor para ti, y por tu culpa todos nos asustamos —Si bien la sugerencia burlona no abandonaba su risa, se notaba saber cuánto hablaba en serio y cuánto sí había que tomar en punto los problemas—. Muy bien… descansa —Cuando fue a levantarse, notó el agarre en su manga negra. Observó al menor, éste golpeteó de nuevo la pared—. ¿Que me quede? —El otro asintió. Doffy resopló—. Yo tengo una cama mucho más cómoda en mi camarote. 

Soltó una de sus conocidas risas cuando notó que el menor se mosqueó con ello. Más cuando le vio girarse en la hamaca pese al dolor y herida y arrugar el entrecejo, tan obvio en haber pensado que estaba siendo rechazado. Si hasta los refunfuños podía notar darle. ¿Cuándo fue que esta relación se había vuelto tan cercana? En fin. 

No tenía que pensarlo mucho, si se le acababa de dar una idea. No planeaba quedarse ahí, en efecto, pero pensar en dejarlo y robarle el capricho, tampoco era productivo para él. Quizá era osado y un poco intenso de su parte, pero así como Rosinante había tenido la necesidad imperiosa de pedirle acompañarle, Doflamingo tuvo ganas de tenerlo cerca por un rato más y también de querer inmiscuirse en esos sueños.

Fue hasta su hermano, le sostuvo en brazos repentinamente y le apretó bien para que no fuera a patalear. 

—Chist —le calló, burlón porque no había qué callar, fue en dirección a que cesara sus movimientos—. Mha, ja, ja, ja. Anda, Rosi, te llevaré a mi cama. Dormirás mejor ahí y estaré contigo, cuidaré tus sueños. 

De todas maneras, él ya no planeaba dormir esa noche tampoco. 

Segundos después estaba dejándolo en su colchón, con cuidado de no provocarle dolores. Un cobertor encima le fue y él permaneció sentado, recostado en las almohadas. Su hamaca estaba en una de las esquinas del barco, justamente para permitir tal cosa. Y no parecía hamaca, era tan amplia y tenía una buena dosis de cosas para volverla más cómoda que bien pasaba por una cama. 

Ellos eran grandes, valía para su comodidad. 

Otra vez notó el asir de su manga. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —El menor le señaló debajo de las mantas, con claridad queriendo que se meta en ellas también. 

Doflamingo alzó una ceja antes de, con pereza, sacarse los zapatos y proceder a meterse bajo éstas. Una sonrisa contenta llegó de ese rostro que se notaba rojo a morir. 

Se preguntó el mayor si era la fiebre la que estaba desinhibiendo al menor, haciendo hacer cosas que antes no hacía… o que hace tiempo quería hacer. Podía recordar a Corazón siendo llorón, pegote e incluso poco encarador ante las adversidades, demasiado asustado con el mundo de mierda al que los habían tirado a los dos. De niños habían dormido prácticamente todas las noches juntos, en la misma cama. 

Inclusive en Mariejois. 

Eran adultos ahora, ¿podía sentirlo extraño?

Un brazo del menor pasó por encima de su cintura. La herida estaba hacia el lado izquierdo, por lo que girarse sobre el derecho fue más indispensable, era donde estaba Doflamingo y eso era lo menor. Claro que Rosinante aprovechó eso. Su mejilla quedó presionada sobre la cintura contraria, Doffy levantó pasivamente el brazo que estaba para ese lado y lo pasó por encima. 

Le notó enredar con suavidad las piernas con las suyas, pasando una por arriba y otra por debajo a las mismas. No supo si sentir gracia o ternura, por lo que la risa que salió después fue escueta. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, así que se decidió a echarse un poco más, acomodándose mejor para ambos. 

El calor de un alfa, eso era. 

Rosinante no tenía ahora mismo mucha vergüenza gracias a la fiebre, era la verdad. También como lo era, en pequeña parte, el hecho de que había querido dormir en la misma cama de su hermano desde que le notó tener pesadillas una vez (cuando se metió a hurtadillas y silenciado a su oficina de la base, le vio retorcerse, respirar con agitación y sudar). Que compartieran esa afección le dio pie a querer tener esa seguridad de acompañarse, pero por decoro, intentos de no acercarse tanto y sentirse muy grande para eso, nunca lo hizo. 

Ahora era otro rumbo. 

Un omega enfermo siempre solía sentirse revitalizado con el cuidado de los alfas, en especial si venía de uno con el que había seguridad y confianza. Lo primero podía cuestionarse en dirección a Doffy, pero dejaba de hacerlo desde tenerle empatía. Lo segundo más se lo cuestionaría a sí mismo. 

Estaba sintiendo confianza con un hombre al que estaba delatando con sus enemigos, empatía también. Estaba contento con abrazarlo, estar entre su olor y en su cama, con su cuerpo dentro de su agarre. 

Él mismo era un marino todavía, ¿serían entonces enemigos también? 

Empuñó la camisa negra del mayor en su mano y éste pudo detallar una expresión dolida. 

—¿Recuerdas la pesadilla? —inquirió. La mano que estaba hacia el lado de Rosinante había tironeado con pereza uno de sus mechones rubios. 

Su hermano asintió.

—¿Trataba sobre esos tiempos?

Asintió de nuevo. 

—¿Nos ocurría algo malo?

Negó. 

Doflamingo levantó una ceja, para explicar, Rosinante subió la mano desde su cadera hasta su pecho. No fue necesario más que eso para señalarlo. 

—¿Me ocurría algo malo a mí? 

Asintió. Una risa divertida soltó el mayor, mientras su hermanito se hundía en el hueco bajo su brazo respirando con ganas el olor que el pecho de Doffy soltaba. Vivo. Con su corazón latiendo sólo poco más arriba de su frente, sintiéndolo contra su piel en su retumbar por todo el cuerpo. Suspiró de gusto, frotando la cara en deleite por unos minutos, sus piernas abrazando una contraria entre ellas. 

Soñar que ese pecho se detenía en sus manos no había sido refrescante, recordar la soledad luego del disparo, de ver tanta sangre. No. No fue muy ligero. Alimentada por la fiebre todo se había duplicado en malestar y realismo.

Doffy iba a quejarse y a decirle que le estrangularía, pero pronto el peso disminuyó y la respiración de su compañero se acompasó hasta dormirse. Bajó su vista, algo sorprendida y un poco criticante en medio de la pereza actual. 

¿Qué demonios había sido ese comportamiento de repente? 

Lo que fuera, le hizo acabar echando la nuca hacia atrás, entre las almohadas. Llevó la vista a las ventanas, dejándose usar como oso de dormir por su hermano menor. 

Doflamingo no era ningún ignorante del mundo del sexo. 

Una teoría conocida por sus hombres era que vivía gran parte del día dispuesto a éste y a encontrarse cada vez que podía enredado con alguien que le llamara la atención dignamente. Su sugerencia al tratar las cosas, impregnada en el tono de su voz, hacían que todos pensaran para ese lado más de una vez al comentar aciertos. 

Y cierto era que había estado con muchas personas, sí… _pero que no de manera aleatoria_. 

Debía sentir atracción primero, debían despertarle el morbo, responder a sus provocaciones como a él le gustaba y llamarle la atención por temas específicos _de interés_. No era fácil dar con alguien que cumpliera todas ni había mucho tiempo para buscar, en especial cuando llevas un plan para destruir el balance mundial y todo lo que los imbéciles de Mariejois manejaran. Por lo que solía quedarse con quienes cumplieran alguno, mientras fuera pasajero y no estorbara. 

Le gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres, no había discriminación tampoco por clases, aunque por naturaleza respondiera más a los omegas y por placer de diversidad y adaptación, prefiriera a los betas. 

Si bien era cierto que estaba siempre dispuesto, _no significaba que con cualquiera_. 

Desde que su hermanito había regresado con él, por azares que no analizaba había acabado menos entretenido en ese ámbito, probable que el ocuparse de él disminuyera sus encuentros casuales en cada puerto donde pararan. 

Era mejor para la tripulación, había menos locas y locos intentando romper el barco a botellazos o balazos por corazones e ilusiones rotas, que a veces incluso llamaban a la marina sólo por despecho y tenían que salir corriendo. El propio Corazón fue espectador de ésto.

A Doffy le entretenían estos sucesos, porque era un maldito. Y no, no había más explicación para eso. 

Era caprichoso por excelencia, lo que se le ponía en la cabeza era imposible de mitigar y, en cuanto a personas, era hasta capaz de cortar cabezas con tal de que le prestaran la atención que quería. Según decían.

Por ende, no era bueno que Rosinante estuviera dándole tantos gustos en hacerlo sentirse único y encariñado, de sentirlo dependiente de él en cierto modo. Sin contar todavía el hecho de sus naturalezas básicas. 

Si bien ser alfa tenía un poco que ver con lo caprichoso cabeza dura, lo impulsivo y lo posesivo, Doffy tenía de ésto por naturaleza bruta. Y si Corazón buscaba su cariño, lo encontraría, claro… _pero también encontraría que sería imposible buscarlo en otros lados, en otras personas_. 

Porque si Doffy era así de intenso con personas cualquiera que quería para un simple rato, con su hermanito esas cosas multiplicaban. 

_Comprensible_. 

_Y tarde_ para un Rosinante que sentía su propio corazón bombear enaltecido y vergonzoso en su pecho. Necesitado de apretarlo, de tenerlo cerca, de soñarlo encima y no soltándolo jamás. 

La fiebre había ayudado con soltarse en ese lado. Había querido consuelo por sus pesadillas desde hace rato, se recordó; incluso desde saber que el mismo capitán las tenía, que por eso dormía tan poco, estaba tan desatendido y a veces con un humor de perros. Se preocupaba por él, y a la vez sabía que era el único capaz de contener algo de eso. 

_Egoístamente lo quería pensar así._

Por eso cuando Doffy le pasó un brazo por encima luego de la cena familiar al día siguiente, ya sin rastros de fiebre y con su cuerpo bastante mejor, frenándole de irse a su propio camarote y le llevó con él a su habitación… no se quejó, ni se cohibió más que por un instante en donde le cayeron burlas sobre su desfachatez. 

“Oh, con que ahora sí te da pena, hermanito. Ja, ja. No me veas así, anda, ven si quieres. Hagámonos compañía”. 

Desde entonces la rutina se implementó continua, en especial porque las veces en que no lo llevó desde la cena y Rosinante no aparecía en su recámara, el mayor iba a buscarlo a su camarote para llevárselo de todas maneras. A la tercera vez lo regañó y aclaró que le pondría tablas a la puerta del suyo para que no pudiera entrar, si es que seguía sin aparecer. 

Desde ese momento, Rosinante se dedicó incluso a dejar sus cambios de ropa en la habitación de su hermano. 

—Iremos al West Blue pasado mañana, ¿qué islas visitaremos? ¿Habrá niños bonitos? 

Law hizo una mueca de asco que Buffalo le copió. Giolla sonrió divertida. 

—Eres muy pequeña para pensar en eso, Baby 5. Deberías esforzarte para fortalecerte aún más. Así Joker no tiene que estar persiguiéndote para salvarlos de los problemas. 

La niña abultó los labios. 

La conversación salió en busca de bromas respecto a ello. Irían a ese mar sólo por una isla en específico y luego volverían a dirigirse a otros lugares más propicios. El Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo aguardaban, pero necesitaban armas nuevas y motivar la imaginación de esa misma niña con nuevas cosas a utilizar. Necesitaban volverse fuertes. Y qué mejor que un nido de piratas lleno de mafias dedicadas a eso. 

Rosinante estaba más pálido de lo normal. 

Golpeteó la mesa unas veces, cerca de su hermano. El aludido se tomó un instante en entender la pregunta. 

—Son dos semanas en llegar allá, está escondida y no hay tantos mapas que lleven, sumando que hay obstáculos, demasiados piratas van a ese lugar —No serían mucho enfrentamiento, pero ocuparían tiempo seguramente—. Luego regresamos al East Blue y partiremos al Grand Line.

Otros golpes fueron recibidos. Doffy se limpió la boca con una servilleta luego de tragar y alcanzó la botella de vino, sirviéndose una copa. —No lo sé. Al menos una semana para conseguir reparar el barco, las provisiones de todos y que Baby 5 aprenda el mecanismo para generar su propio armamento. Puede ser más, lo seguro. 

A fin de cuentas, la niña estaba entretenida con ello justamente porque serviría para más que hacer cuchillas o revólveres pequeños. Además, en la última batalla contra Tsuru habían quebrado la parte frontal del barco y uno de los laterales, el mástil estaba astillado en demasía y no tenían balas de cañón. No demasiadas al menos. La isla serviría para reabastecerse y también arreglarlo antes de partir. 

Rosinante asintió, terminando de comer en dos bocados y retirándose de la mesa con una disculpa. 

_Era demasiado tiempo._

Llegó a su habitación y hurgó ansioso entre sus ropas. Hasta medio brazo en el baúl de éstas y sus cajones, hasta sentir algo firme. 

La caja de las inyecciones... _estaba vacía_. 

La dejó en su lugar y retrocedió hasta sentarse en la hamaca, no la encontró directamente y se cayó al suelo en donde, preso de la misma ansiedad que le hizo ignorar aquello, encendió un cigarrillo con todo el cuidado del mundo. 

El tabaco calmando el casi inminente ataque. Demoraba más de medio día en ir y venir a la isla donde le dejaran el paquete con los nuevos inhibidores, y dicho así porque todavía no había siquiera indicado dónde demonios estaba. No estaban en Spider Miles, se encontraban en el barco, anclados en otro rumbo del North Blue. Iba a hacerlo, a indicar su posición hace unos días ya que no había apuros. La isla más cercana de allí estaba lejos, pero podía ir y venir en algunas horas bajo alguna excusa. 

Pero el ataque anterior de Tsuru los interrumpió y se salvaron por los pelos de ese refilón, incluso el barco había acabado muy roto. Se distrajo con ello y olvidó avisar. Los tendría ahora si hubiera avisado, nunca se tardaban en dejárselos dentro de ese sector. 

_Era un jodido imbécil._

Ya no tenía inhibidores, _se iban mañana_ . Directo y sin parar a una isla donde sería un mar de piratas y la marina no llegaba ni por asomo a meterse entre esas mafias. No era desconocido que el West Blue era un desastre respecto a ello, pero si se tardaban quince días en llegar a destino… ni siquiera le daría tiempo de buscar otra isla, debía aplicarse la inyección nueva en _nueve días_. Si no lo hacía luego de eso, sus feromonas comenzarían a notarse junto con sus emociones o estados de ánimo. 

Joder. Joder. Joder. Mordió el cigarrillo con rabia. Se odiaba ahora mismo. _¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Con qué cabeza no se fijó en algo tan letal?_ El humo ingresó por su boca y salió por su nariz. 

Tenía _veintiocho días_ luego de esos primeros nueve... y su primer celo sería inminente. Podía llegar una semana después, podían ser dos o tres. Pero llegaría si no aplicaba la inyección nueva antes de tiempo. _Y joder_. 

Sacó las manos para contar de manera más meticulosa. 

Después de esos nueve días, aún faltarían seis para llegar a la isla de las armas. Ya tendría feromonas sueltas. Le quedaban _veintidós días seguros._

En la isla debía calcular un mínimo de diez días para ser realista en conseguir todo lo que esperaban, con tantos problemas alrededor. _Doce días seguros_. 

Para regresar hasta el North Blue serían dos semanas más… catorce días. Ya no tenía días seguros e incluso se quedaba con _dos demorados_. Y ni siquiera sabía si pararían de nuevo en la base o qué mierda harían, Doflamingo dijo que se irían al Grand Line, y era lógico: estarían hechos y servidos, volverían al norte para buscar a Pica que se quedaría en la base, luego partirían directamente. 

Y era de corrido hasta el Grand Line, incluso si paraban de antemano en Loguetown, ya eso tomaría mucho más tiempo aún. Conocía esas distancias. Probablemente debería prever un lugar de desembarco momentáneo, decirlo a escondidas (porque no podía hablar por Den Den Mushi mientras iba en el barco, era difícil mantener todo en silencio y real, menos desde que Doflamingo le llevaba a dormir con él), rogar porque lo dejaran antes de volver a partir y… 

Resopló el humo del cigarrillo… aceptando la sentencia a muerte. 

No podría pararlo así cuando ni siquiera podía hablarle a Sengoku. 

Estaba perdido. 

Jodida y completamente perdido. 

No sabía lo que era tener un celo, debería conseguir supresores o alguna cosa para calmar los síntomas y no revelarse demasiado. 

¿Serviría de algo decírselo a su hermano, que ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta ese tema y probable fuera que lo creyera un mal diagnosticado beta en su infancia? ¿Serviría para que le ayude a conseguir supresores comunes, al menos?, ¿para que no deje que nadie le amenace o se le acerque con malas intenciones? 

Rosinante no dudaría en matar a golpes a quien intentara cualquier cosa, era lo peor. Rompería la ley familiar inclusive si Diamante o Pink o quien sea de los alfas amenazara con tumbarlo. No lo pensaría, porque la sola idea de dejarse tocar por alguno de ellos o por cualquiera era repentinamente violenta y desagradable en demasía. 

—Mierda —masculló. 

Estaba su hermano de su lado, al menos, ¿verdad?

¿Serviría decirle algo para que lo… _cuide_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te compadezco, Rosi xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas parecen manejarse solas, suben de nivel y también preocupan un poco a ambos hermanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de contenido explícito en este capítulo.  
> Disfruten <3

**3**

Esa noche y en las siguientes nueve, Doflamingo tuvo que ir a buscarlo y a veces repetir la amenaza de ponerle tablas a la puerta. 

Y allá fue todas esas noche su hermano entre refunfuños a meterse en su cama y cubrirse incluso la cabeza, hasta que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y entonces se esforzaba en dejar un espacio para poder respirar. El capitán no dijo nada, sólo miró esos gestos con cierta burla. Rosinante era capaz de explicarse y así largarse sin que él se quejara, pero se negaba a decir algo al respecto y al final aceptaba a gusto su compañía en el lecho. 

Esa noche específica, Doffy estaba en su silla frente al escritorio cuando Rosinante entró por su cuenta al camarote. La pila de libros de medicina que había estado leyendo con Law más temprano eran los protagonistas al ocupar tanto espacio. Al igual que los dibujos de Baby 5 más allá. 

El niño parecía recrear escenas viejas en su mente con la niña dándole vueltas detrás, pidiéndole que salieran a hacer algo más entretenido, mientras anotaba cosas en sus apuntes, pedía paciencia y explicaba a Doffy las cosas que iba entendiendo, un rato antes de que el adulto le dijera que mejor saliera a divertirse un rato. Lo importante no era que el mayor entendiera, lo importante era que él lo hiciera, que supiera mejor que nadie cómo podía curarse si es que el momento de obtener algo llegaba. 

Y tenía más cabeza que el rubio para ese lado, si se esforzaba incluso podría ser un buen médico de la tripulación. Su mano derecha y médico. No era un niño para desperdiciar. 

El barco se mecía tranquilamente, arrulló a Rosinante para dormir, pero no conseguía hacerlo como días atrás. Comenzaba a sentir una efervescencia distinta a lo usual, el golpeteo de su pecho con insistencia cuando el colchón se hundió a su lado luego de un rato. No era una cama precisamente en donde estaban, era una hamaca para que el movimiento del barco no se sintiera sobre ésta tampoco, pero era muy grande, para hombres como ellos mismos y además, para que Doffy se sintiera cómodo como el capitán que era. 

Estaba aplicada con un colchón que la extendía casi en su totalidad, muchas almohadas y estando dentro parecía una cama, entraban los dos tranquilamente en ella. Era mucho más cómoda que la suya sólo abastecida por mantas, claro estaba. Y Rosinante notaba como nunca la intensidad de las feromonas de su hermano entre las sábanas. 

El día anterior al anterior, más exactamente el día donde debería haberse aplicado la puta inyección que no tenía (ni podía hacerse llegar) porque era un jodido imbécil, había despertado entre sueños con el aroma de éstas. Su hermano estaba a su lado roncando profundamente como hace días no había conseguido y, sencillamente, se había descolocado. 

Al día siguiente fueron más intensas todavía. 

Este día eran tan palpables como el anterior y se encontraba algo sorprendido. ¿Era su hermano un alfa tan… imponente? ¿O eran sus sentidos de omega que nunca se habían despertado por completo? 

Había una intensa fragancia en todo el lugar, le hacía tener la necesidad de revolcar la espalda como un gato, envolverse con ganas de ésta. Los días previos había estado asustado: primero por sentir algo nuevo, segundo por la intensidad... este día  _ algo más _ despertaba y Rosinante comenzaba a ajetrearse. 

Porque  _ espera _ … ja, ja. 

_ Es tu puto hermano _ . 

El mismo que ahora se sentaba a su lado, se quitaba las gafas, se hundía tal y como le gustaba que lo hiciera, para acurrucarse. Corazón lo miró intensamente desde debajo de las mantas, con los ojos bien abiertos, callado y no sabiendo si sentirse amenazado, de repente. Llevándose todo lo que pudo hacia el extremo contrario. 

Caía en esas cuestiones y en realidades que eran demasiado bruscas apareciendo, como si hubiesen esperado por mucho tiempo en llegar y…  _ mierda _ . 

Su cuerpo estaba detectando a Doffy, sí. 

Lo detectaba como alfa. No como hermano. 

¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar a eso? 

Un instinto que nunca dejó pasar por su cuerpo ni dejó que tocara su mente jamás, de repente le decía que había un alfa muy poderoso e intenso cerca y que podía ser peligroso, le instaba a resguardarse con sospecha de ese mismo lado por parte del contrario, a ponerlo a prueba. Desconfiado y asustadizo. 

Era algo que acababa de nacer y no sabía cómo controlar como adulto. Aunque su propia fortaleza se notaba y el omega no era tan débil ni era sumiso ahora mismo. 

Su naturaleza le llevaba a ponerse un poco a resguardo, al menos mientras continuaba analizando el  _ tipo de confianza _ que podía prestarle a esa contraparte cerca. Siempre se dividía en determinados puntos, apañándose de la compatibilidad: el omega acababa desconfiando, inhibiéndose; o acababa confiando y despertando sin temores, enseñándose completamente… entre otras pocas de variantes que el escondido Rosinante no sabía, porque jamás tuvo interés en aprenderlas. 

Él era marino, no pensó jamás en que algo de esto ocurriría.

—¿Qué…? —Algo dudoso el mayor observó por debajo de las mantas, alzándolas e inclinándose a ver qué hacía. Casi como un juego le pareció cuando el menor se hundió más todavía en las frazadas. 

Algo hizo chispa dentro de su curiosidad y de su propio instinto.

Más rápido que nada, Doffy soltó una risa, aceptando el reto con una naturaleza propicia, y se fue en su búsqueda. 

Se formó entonces una maroma de mantas y frazadas volando en todas direcciones. La risa del mayor era audible y divertida, como nunca. Un bulto persiguiendo a otro bajo las cobijas y haciendo el movimiento que la hamaca gigante se meciera un poco. Su corbata se desarmó pronto, todo lo que le impidiera moverse rápido para buscar a su hermano en ese juego de cazarlo. 

Tenían veinticinco y veintisiete años. 

Eran el capitán, con destino autoproclamado a ser rey, y un ejecutivo principal de éste. 

¿Qué carajo hacían? 

No importaba. 

Rosinante de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba divirtiéndose y olvidándose del temor por el que huía. Era divertido deslizarse lejos del toque, del agarre contrario. Lo era notarlo desesperándose, buscarlo con más ansiedad, perseguirlo con determinación a atraparlo y someterlo, con esas feromonas enaltecidas volviéndose algo apaciguadas y dóciles, demostrando confianza. Su gorro había quedado perdido entre las mantas ya, pataleando todo cuando sentía las manos de su hermano por tocarlo y entonces haciéndose un ovillo para saltar más allá. 

Se meció más la hamaca con ellos dos jugando encima, persiguiéndose. 

Y entonces, ya cuando varios minutos pasaron, la torpeza actuó, patinándose el menor cuando llegó a uno de los lados, enredándose entre las sábanas y casi viéndose caer hacia el piso. De no ser porque Doffy sacó las manos de debajo de las mantas y le alcanzó por los tobillos. Le arrastró por el colchón hasta dejarlo cerca de su cuerpo.

Capturado. 

La sonrisa revestida de diversión del mayor era mucho más bonita cuando estaba sin lentes y era genuina, pensó el menor. Que estaba con su camisa arrugada, dejándole el vientre desnudo, así mismo sus pantalones de dormir casi a la altura de sus rodillas por completo. Su respiración era ansiosa, igual que la de su hermano. 

Y se miraban con una intensidad demasiado...  _ poco fraternal _ . 

Un resquicio de realidad les hizo sudar frío. 

Doffy estaba de rodillas, sentado sobre sus propias pantorrillas, sosteniendo ahora las de su hermano; una en cada mano, a cada lado de su cuerpo. Rosinante no estaba distraído, podía notar demasiado específicamente cómo esas manos iban subiendo hasta la parte trasera de sus rodillas… y no hacía más que mirarle a la cara. 

A los ojos desnudos, intensos, vueltos una llamarada que siempre conoció sólo él, nadie más que él. 

Los ojos de Doffy eran azules. Un azul como el del fuego en su base y su fuerza. 

Corazón se perdía un poco en las flamas que se veían ahí, de manera que jamás pensó perderse en ellos. 

Doflamingo estaba algo en blanco, quizá actuando en su propio instinto. No podía comprender la jugarreta previa que habían tenido, pero de repente sentía una dicha bastante notable de tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo y tenía el impulso insano de tocarlo como no pensó en tocarlo jamás. Era como si notara venir del propio Rosinante una aceptación, luego de una puesta a prueba. 

Estaba sentado sobre sus propias pantorrillas, sus ojos detallando el desorden del menor: su cabello despeinado, las zonas desnudas de su cuerpo, los ojos brillantes…; le levantó de las rodillas y le arrastró hasta que el trasero contrario estuvo sobre sus muslos, sin pensarlo más. 

Rosinante jadeó. 

Del arrastre, de verlo meterse entre sus piernas e inclinarse encima de su cuerpo. Tembló también por ello. La boca de su hermano se pegó a la suya con ansiedad y él no se vio capaz de reclamar mucho; sólo entreabrió los labios, sólo le dejó pasar. Movimiento lento por un segundo, antes de acoplarse y succionar la boca del mayor. Recibió un mordisqueo que le hizo abrir más los labios, seguido de la lengua ajena metiéndose entre ellos. 

Era baboso y  _ caliente _ . 

Doflamingo notó que la respiración de su hermanito se aceleraba y creyó que había algo mal debido al temblor previo…, hasta que con titubeos notó los brazos del mismo envolviéndole el cuello, la boca dejándose a su completo merced. Y el aroma fuerte de las feromonas explotando de golpe. 

Demasiado arrebolador como para tranquilizarlo, al dulzor picoso de las flores de jazmín indicando aceptación, gusto… placer. Su vientre se calentó sin medidas en respuesta, respuesta automática de su cuerpo ante tremenda forma de llamarlo, llevándole más sudor frío por la nuca, por su espalda. 

Era la desinhibida confianza. 

_ Era un omega.  _

Su hermano era un omega. 

Y era la primera vez que sentía ese aroma malditamente bueno aparecer. 

Jadeante estaba el menor cuando finalizó el beso, le oyó un quejido salir de la garganta cuando fue sin demoras a hundir el rostro en su cuello, sobre la zona específica de donde venía. A drogarse de ese olor tan maldito, tentador y embriagante que lo llamaba a cometer más pecados de los que podía contar. 

No había dulzor de un celo, sólo podía deducir que su hermano se lo había intentado guardar todo cuanto pudo y que la compatibilidad de ambos era casi tan fuerte como si fueran un par de destinados. Se reía en su interior, ¿era siquiera eso posible? ¿Cómo no se percató antes? 

Si lo pensaba, era la primera vez en tres años que habían hecho un viaje tan largo sin paradas… era fácil deducir que eso que el menor utilizaba para esconderse, se le había acabado. 

De repente, algo interno se removió ansioso y demandante, queriendo con firmeza apropiarse del omega que respondía, se entregaba y del que, indiscutiblemente, acababa de notar una falta a su propia confianza. Sus caderas se pegaron contra la entrepierna del mismo, se calzaron ahí y casi gruñó de gusto por cómo lo hicieron cual piezas de encaje. 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

Ronca la voz en ese cuello, densa e impositora. Le sinitó vibrar bajo sus manos; una todavía sostenía una pierna por debajo de las rodillas para mantenerlas abiertas, la otra rozándole lento y amenazante el muslo libre. Recapacitó de lo amenazante que estaba pareciendo cuando el menor bajó uno de sus brazos a su espalda y sus feromonas se inquietaron de manera repentina, enseñándose sometidas y más afectadas. Sin contar la posición sometedora. 

Espalda ancha y enorme, cubriendo al omega por completo. 

Sus dedos se deslizaron a uno de los omóplatos del alfa y golpeteó allí unas veces. Pese a lo amenazante, Rosinante pronto sintió la necesidad de frotar el rostro en su hermano y comenzó a hacerlo contra su cabello, contra su sien y parte de sus mejillas, ya que seguía guardado en cuello. Buscando la calma con las feromonas del alfa, que lo marcara de su olor. Llenándole de maquillaje, como si pidiera perdón a mimos y al mismo tiempo pidiera algo más. 

Marcándolo inconscientemente de sí, también. 

Quizá Corazón no supiera nada de estos temas, pero sí su hermano que podía ver ese comportamiento todavía con cierto asombro. 

—Tenías miedo. 

Asintió. Pero por si acaso, igual golpeó una vez en su espalda. Sí. 

—Ah… —Una risa divertida largó, no teniendo la capacidad para despegarse todavía del lugar en que estaba—. No puedo pensar si hueles tan endemoniadamente bien —Le notó retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo al volver a presionarse, y se alzó entonces para verlo desde arriba. Era ahora un desastre de maquillaje por todos lados y mejillas tan rojas como cuando la fiebre se lo comía vivo hace un tiempo. Eran tan hermoso el maldito, comenzaba a creer que tenía mucho más poder del debido sobre su persona—. Me arrastraste y engañaste como el peor. 

Rosinante se cubrió el rostro con las manos, meneando la cabeza. 

Doffy, por piedad, disminuyó sus feromonas, que parecían tan idiotas como si hubiesen encontrado un omega por primera vez en sus vidas. Con ese gesto, se dejó caer con aparente pereza encima del menor. Le aplastó, dejando la mejilla sobre su pecho. Rosinante siguió golpeteándole la espalda en una conversación algo dudosa. Borraba lo que previamente tocaba con sus propias manos, como si no supiera explicarse. 

Algo de buscar supresores y problemas con su inhibidor salieron a flote.

—Dudo que encuentres lo que buscas allá. ¿Qué demonios te metías? Tu aroma era insulso y horroroso —La cara de nada del menor fue épica, Doffy comenzó a reírse en seguida—. Mha ja, ja, ja. No te enojes, es la verdad. Al menos en comparación a ésto —Su frente se frotó contra el pecho de su hermano y éste echó la nuca hacia atrás por ello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Lo tenía entre sus piernas, se frotaba contra todo su cuerpo al mínimo movimiento. Era imposible no notar que se calentaba más con el paso de los segundos así, como si lo hubiera pactado—. A todo esto… hermanito... 

No necesitó el mencionado ser un genio ni estar tan atento para sentir los dedos largos del mayor desabotonando su camisa, un espacio abierto entre los dos, los labios del alfa presionándose en su piel, en su pecho cargado de cicatrices dejadas por su propia torpeza. 

Su corazón latió con ganas bajo los labios de Doflamingo. —… ¿es cierto que eres mi hermano? 

… 

Le golpeó. 

Un puño cerrado en la espalda por esa pregunta. Una risa suelta recibió en respuesta. 

—Vale, vale —Se apuró a calmar el mayor, siguiendo con su recorrido hasta su cuello, donde el aroma se intensificaba y donde todo le hacía querer abrir la boca y morder de hambre. Lo peor fue que ni tuvo que besarlo ahí para que la voz de su hermano se oyera un poco más, quejido suave esparciéndose hasta sus oídos—. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estoy poniéndome duro contigo y tus feromonas? 

Era una voz ronca y espesa, sugerente como siempre que hablaba, pero potenciada. 

La volvía más lenta ahora, mientras las manos se iban de tema y le tomaba, flexionando su pierna mientras avanzaba, rozándose encima del menor, a que sintiera con su trasero la erección que comenzaba a crecer. Éste se quedó por un segundo sin aire, expulsando feromonas alborotadas como un demonio... luego de un instante ya no tanto, porque debió prestar atención a lo que acababan de preguntarle. 

No sabía cómo responder a eso. 

Dudaba mucho que Homming y su madre adoptaran hijos. Además, poseían pocas distinciones. Eran hermanos. ¿Qué cambio pudo surgir ahora? Se negaba a pensar que Sengoku se refería a esta posible variable cuando mencionó que las cosas podrían haber cambiado. Los médicos habían aludido a ello también, lo reconocía, pero es que antes sí… cuando era niño sí que Doffy era su hermano mayor, el que se hacía cargo de sí y de su madre mientras pudo. 

_ El que le abrazaba con calidez, le infundaba una seguridad inigualable, le cuidaba de los males y las pesadillas, de los moretones y los golpes. El que hacía que su corazón se entibiara y buscara refugio de lágrimas en él…  _

Acabó encogiéndose de hombros, respondiendo esta vez con las manos sobre el rostro del mayor, que le miraba nuevamente desde arriba… con un deseo renovado, saboreándose su piel. Y eso le estaba provocando cosas por primera vez en su vida, traía además esa sensación tan extraña... y notaba ganas de recibir esos deseos, no podía evitar querer más contacto ahora. 

La mirada de Doflamingo era un claro reflejo de la propia hacia él. 

Lo estaba llamando. Lo deseaba. 

Se deseaban.

Le explicó un “No lo sé” golpeando su mejilla con el índice, mientras Doffy se acercaba a su rostro. Incluso le esperó con los labios entreabiertos cuando le besó de nueva cuenta, alzándole de los muslos para rozarlo nuevamente contra su erección despertando. 

La torpeza con que Rosinante sólo dejaba que entrara y tomara su boca le dedicaba un hermoso poema de virginidad a Doflamingo, que tuvo la decencia de responder al indicio de moral inicial, hasta que sintió que su hermano estaba duro también. Y entonces poco tardó en girar sobre la cama para que quedara sentado encima. 

Rosinante llegó rojo sobre sus piernas, bajando los ojos a la entrepierna de su hermano. Demorándose menos de lo esperado, alcanzó la hebilla de su pantalón para desabrocharlo, tocando su sexo por encima de las prendas, que se marcaba bastante prominente. 

—Fufu~ ¿eres virgen o sólo tenías vergüenza inicial? 

Rosinante tragó saliva, ayudándole a bajar la ropa para poder exponer esa erección. Pensar que la última vez que vio esa zona del cuerpo contrario fue siendo completos niños, le daba una generosa sorpresa. Lo tomó en su diestra, comenzó a masturbarlo luego de la primera impresión, tomándole con más firmeza a ese gran miembro que se erguía. Doffy había esperado paciente a la inspección, ni siquiera era por alardear demasiado, pero acostumbraba a que hubiera sorpresas. No tenía un tamaño normal, en parte porque él era un sujeto grande y también porque la naturaleza le favoreció un tanto más. 

Él no se tardó tanto con el menor, cuando menos quiso acordar había sacado la erección contraria y también había acabado arrastrándolo más cerca, tomándolo de la cintura, sentándose de mejor manera. Su boca repartió besos desde el mentón de Corazón, descendiendo hasta su esternón lentamente. 

Al final, su hermanito le respondió en un gemido y con el índice tocando en su hombro. 

Era virgen. Otra diferencia bastante comparable entre los dos. Y no es que no tuviera vergüenza, era sólo el halo de curiosidad alimentándolo y la realidad de que no era ningún niño para no darse entendimiento de las cosas. Algo igualmente le decía que Doflamingo no se detendría, y él tampoco quería. 

Porque si bien era su hermano, la realidad era que a ese hombre lo llevaba reconociendo en los últimos tres años. Tres años donde, se dijo, debió congelar la idea fraternal, donde comenzó a admirar silencioso e inconsciente, donde su confianza aumentó, donde se refugió en brazos que le dieron la misma contención… no podía explicárselo de otra forma. ¿O habría sido de esta manera también en otros casos? 

Otros temas para pensar después. 

Las manos de ambos se movieron sin cesar, la miraba del menor detallaba con escrutinio nuevo lo que tenía debajo. Le miraba con una curiosa ansiedad innegable, le alzaba el ego, tanto como le divertía y atraía. No buscaría llevarlo a un paso más intenso esta vez, estaba siendo demasiada información y demasiado suceso incluso para alguien como él. 

Ronca la voz salió por su boca, antes de lamer directamente un pezón, de llevar la mano libre por toda la espalda, la cintura estrecha, hasta el nacimiento de sus nalgas, punto justo en donde la división se habría paso, presionó. Succionó a la vez, apretó ese sexo con ganas. Oír la voz de su hermano fue la gloria. Un gemido espontáneo y alto, con sus dientes pellizcando su pecho. 

Era entendedor de que su voz seguía ahí atrás, de que no se expresaba en el día a día, ni siquiera lo había escuchado quejarse de dolor cuando una vez recibió una bala en el brazo, o con la puñalada que más tarde se había infectado y dado fiebre. Rosinante gritó cuando tuvo una pesadilla cuyas proporciones no quería analizar, pero además de eso, los sonidos eran mudos. 

Desde el primer quejido, gemidito suave y fugaz, Doffy había descubierto una buena manera de hacerlo cantar. Sólo alzar la mirada y notar que comenzaba a mover las caderas para generar más fricción aún a ambos sexos, le hicieron volver a alzarlo. 

Y Rosinante no podía siquiera evitarlo.

Le tumbó en la cama, le besó la boca con mayor presión, comenzando a notar el cambio en medio del acto, el cómo le respondían de a poco y se incentivaba con mayor fijeza, aprendiendo mejor en el momento. Arrastró sus labios desde los contrarios a su mentón, a su cuello, bajando por su pecho con rapidez, porque no lo podía aguantar, hasta el sexo de su hermanito. Doffy abrió la boca y lo engulló, sin darle tiempo siquiera a una queja o prever qué demonios pasaría. 

Otro gemido igual de alto que extenso, se oyó. Corazón empuñó los cabellos del mayor. Nos lo tironeó, sólo les sostuvo como si no supiera qué hacer con esa cabeza ahí.

El mayor comenzó a succionar, lamer, mover la cabeza y presionar con sus labios todo el largo del omega mientras subía y bajaba con destreza; quien ya ni siquiera sabía dónde mirar, qué sentir primero o por dónde moverse. Apretaba los dedos de los pies; las manos de Doffy tocando sus pezones y apretando sus muslos mientras su cabeza iba y venía era mucho. No sólo era un deleite oírle jadear con cierta desesperación por el placer, el alfa podía notar la humedad comenzar a deslizarse naturalmente y en respuesta a su presencia por entre las nalgas de su hermanito. 

Su lengua se paseó hacia los carnosos muslos internos del menor, considerando un instante la oferta tan pasiva y tentadora que estaban haciéndole. Si llegaba a probar ese lugar, dudaba siquiera de tener cabeza cuerda para cualquier tipo de contención. Era un elixir para los alfas, lo sabía. 

Un sonidito reprochante y el presionar de ese muslo sobre su rostro le hicieron espabilar de la tentación. 

En verdad le sorprendía cómo se abstraía. —Qué peligroso eres, hermano. 

Sólo llevó uno de sus dedos al lugar, a rozar la entrada del menor completamente mojada. Se relamió antes de volver a concentrarse en mamar el sexo ajeno. Hundió sólo un poco más allá de la uña su índice, oyendo un lloriqueo casi agónico y unos tirones en el agarre de su cabello. 

No duró nada de tiempo antes de hacerle correrse, ni mucho tardó en ponerse del color de sus corazones cuando vio de su semen en el rostro de su hermano, que campante movía las gotas hasta su boca con su pulgar y le sonreía con sorna.

Casi le pareció que activó sus poderes sin querer, porque se quedó como si el mundo se silenciara por unos microsegundos. Y quizá lo mismo le ocurrió a su hermano, porque por un instante le pareció que algo les golpeaba ligeramente. 

_ Algo parecido a la culpa.  _

Pero Doffy no tenía planes de centrarse en algo tan idiota como eso a esta altura, mucho más si todavía tenía palpitando y duro su pene. Entonces llegó la parte más ligada a lo que su hermanito, que bien le iba conociendo, se esperaba de él. 

Doflamingo le tomó de las caderas y le giró bruscamente, posicionándose por detrás, le cubrió con su cuerpo mientras alzaba sus caderas. Rosinante sólo cubrió su cabeza con las manos y se hizo una bolita en la cama, asustándose por la brusquedad repentina y también porque pensó lo peor. Ni siquiera era consciente de la humedad entre sus piernas tan patentada. La risa del mayor fue suave llegando hasta él. 

—Levanta las caderas y cierra tus piernas… —Se despegó únicamente para hacerle hacer lo mismo que dijo. Se tentó tan horriblemente con la imagen de esa entrada lubricada y expuesta entre las nalgas redondas… pero no. Poco y lentamente deslizó su pene por entre los muslos cerrados del menor. Rozó el miembro contrario, incluso su vientre bajo, y Rosinante se atrevió a despegar la cara de la cama para girar la cabeza hacia atrás, cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurría y notando una imagen que no esperaba. 

Doflamingo encaramándolo por detrás, a pecho descubierto, marcado. Poniéndole los vellos de punta en su imponencia. Regresó su rostro hacia el colchón, se agarró a las mantas y frotó la frente entre las mismas. No podía creerse ni él mismo las ganas que tenía de que lo folle con fuerzas. Recayó en su ardor, en la humedad extraña y pegajosa saliendo de su ano. Y no… 

_ Aguarda, cuerpo.  _

Estaba tan mal en tantas maneras… 

Curvó su espalda y comenzó a acompañarlo, lentamente primero, llevándolo regularmente hasta acrecentar el ritmo de una manera mucho más intensa. Corazón podía sentir ese pene punzar su bajo vientre, rozar su propio sexo, esa pelvis golpear su trasero y generar un sonido demasiado bochornoso. Empuñó las manos, consciente de cómo se movía para intentar complacerlo, desde abajo, recargó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, mirando por encima de su hombro por un instante otra vez. 

Estaba haciendo algo tan sucio con él. 

Esa imagen era tan… generosa para su placer ahora. 

La adrenalina del propio momento le hacía ruborizarse hasta las orejas, le dejaba crispada la piel, le contraía el vientre en espasmos placenteros sólo por estar en ello: complaciendo.

Doffy se inclinó, mordiendo las curvas de su cintura mientras embestía por esa hendidura, el calor creciente, las feromonas de Rosinante, ese rostro rojo mirándole desde abajo, mostrando su cuerpo en tal sometimiento…; ¿por qué carajo estaba sintiendo tanto placer y estaba viéndose tan afectado por sus feromonas? Gruñó, ciertamente molesto de sentir que se perdía de algo. 

_ Era su maldito hermano menor _ .

… y quería verle la cara desde otro ángulo. 

Acabó todo al tiempo, con Rosinante recibiendo el semen de su hermano sobre su estómago y vientre, dándole la cara. Enseñando la imagen de su pecho descubierto y ahora manchado. Seguido de puros besos babosos y cargados en su boca, a los que de verdad comenzaba a tomar gusto. El mayor debió detenerlo de éstos incluso, amenzándole con que así como se volviera a poner duro no le tendría consideraciones, consiguiendo mitigar las recién descubiertas hormonas de su hermano. 

Se durmieron casi sin ver el día, o al menos así fue para el menor. Despertó pensando que faltaban días para llegar a la isla del West Blue. Faltaban mínimo tres semanas para que su celo comenzara a ser una inminente amenaza capaz de llegar en cualquier instante. 

La presión en su bajo vientre fue intensa de sólo recordar a Doffy manejándolo por la cama como se le ocurría, llevándolo a la idea de que lo siguiente (si es que había) sería mucho más intenso. Su cuello comenzó a tensionarse, a hormiguear como si deseara algo allí. Su vientre punzando y el calor erizándole el cuerpo… 

Por pensar en Doflamingo. 

_ Joder.  _

_ Mierda.  _

Estaba tan enfermo que hasta su lado omega respondía al alfa de su hermano. 

Y el de éste al suyo. Aunque no podía negar el que el aludido no tuviera todos sus patos en fila, convenía que de su parte estaba siendo una respuesta natural y problemática. Si se quedaba en ese barco y sufría un celo, con cómo hubo afectado a ese hombre, era obvio deducir…: podría hacerlo suyo, podría tener intenciones de marcarlo inclusive. Y la sola idea le dejaba un vacío en el estómago demasiado intenso. 

Ni siquiera quería prever qué carajo podía pasar en los días que quedaban, sería demasiado si lo hacía. 

—Nnnhm —Apretó sus piernas, frotándolas entre sí. Intentando mitigar el calor y borrar la necesidad. Escondió el rostro en la almohada y fue peor, ahí olía a Doffy y no sólo a Doffy, también al reguero de feromonas que él mismo había soltado en completa dicha por sus caricias... ¿por qué su puto instinto bajo había despertado tan malditamente rápido? 

Se supone que después de tanto inhibidor esto no pasaría tal cual reloj. 

Quería gritar. De pura rabia consigo mismo. 

Había dos factores principales que respondían a las acciones de ambos. Seguidos de muchos más que sólo colaboraron para acrecentar las cosas. 

Habían sido básicamente el único alfa y omega nacidos de una generación completa en el territorio donde lo hicieron. En Mariejois sólo había betas insulsos, no había más omegas, no había más alfas. Fueron los primeros y luego de algunos pares de generaciones en su misma familia, era básicamente una destinataria a que acabarían, por instinto, buscándose el uno al otro al ser complementos naturales de sus clases. 

Había casos puntuales en donde la naturaleza era jodida.

El alfa estaba hecho para el omega y viceversa, cruel e independientemente de los sentimientos o preferencias de cada individuo. 

Al nacer sólo uno de cada clase en un mar de gente, ni siquiera era importante que fueran de la misma sangre. Era muy probable que incluso se vieran como hermanos de niños por la simpleza de ser niños, nada más; que el instinto de buscarse hubiera llegado incluso si continuaban siendo tenryuubitos, incluso si continuaran viviendo en casa con sus padres y siendo una familia medianamente funcional dentro de ese chiquero esclavista o en el mismo mundo real. 

El segundo factor era la formación del lazo fraternal, suponiendo que el punto anterior no tuviera que ver, igualmente pudo afectar.

Cuando ellos nacieron y crecieron los primeros años de su vida también era probable que sí hubiesen sido hermanos en ese simple camino. Pero en cuanto se separaron durante toda la etapa madurativa de cada uno, en donde fracturaron de manera irreparable un crecimiento y una imagen que pudo ser sentida a la par del otro… sus instintos tuvieron todavía mayor libertad para desapegar al del contrario. 

Quizá su cabeza pudiera decir que eran hijos de los mismos padres, la genética les avalaría, pero sus partes alfa y omega se buscarían irrefrenablemente porque no hubo un lazo familiar formado. Iba más allá de una previsión moral, era algo natural, cosa de sus mismas clases buscándose. 

En instintivas presiones para acabar reencontrándose, en búsquedas de motivos para acabar en la misma cama, en planteos de comodidad; como la jugarreta dentro de las mantas, previa a que Doflamingo se sintiera dichoso, ganador, aceptado y con el derecho por su hermano (porque se trataba del omega haciéndose buscar por el alfa, poniéndolo a prueba para tantear dos cosas: si había un mismo interés, si había respuesta favorable, si era digno de darle la confianza de dejarse tomar por él). Por eso la sumisión y entrega de Rosinante casi automáticas en cuanto el mayor le alcanzó, mostrándose digno compañero. Por eso la dicha de ganador de Doffy cuando consiguió someterlo. 

Era un juego básico y propio de una realidad: que desde ese instante, el omega se había entregado. 

Y también, desde ese momento, el alfa lo había señalado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, sean libres de comentar <'3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mucha territorialidad, decisiones para dejarse llevar. Aceptar lo que se viene.

**4**

Doflamingo era sencillo, ciertamente. 

A la hora del sexo era importante que todo le generara un mínimo de morbo, conforme más de ello, mejor para él. Pero también era verdad que no se entusiasmaba con cualquiera, no todos eran dignos del futuro rey. 

Por ello que sentirse irremediablemente atraído hacia Rosinante desde ese primer encuentro, si bien cumplía con lo primero hasta el punto de causarle escalofríos incluso a él, también denigraba un poco su imagen intachable de no tener tan presente a las personas a las que se querría coger. 

Porque vamos, en serio, ¿había que repetir el motivo del problema? No sólo era su hermano _ pequeño _ , también lo quería; no sólo era su familia de sangre, también de su banda, de su mundo diario. De querer una consecuencia así se habría metido con alguno de los idiotas que ya tenía de subordinados, sean lo que fueran. Pero no, porque ese tipo de cosas traía dolores de cabeza. 

Tener repentinamente tan presente a su hermano no era agradable para sus ambiciones y objetivos principales. 

Le traería complicaciones, lo sabía. 

Había una sola persona en el mundo que removía el corazón muerto que latía en su pecho, para variar tenía la seguridad de que era su familia, estaba de su lado, no traería problemas… y entonces resultaba ser un omega que le hacía responder, como si se tratara de uno lo suficiente perfecto como para hacerlo babear a él. A ÉL. 

Por primera vez en su vida temió salirse de control en algo, porque existía una naturaleza capaz de ganarle a su consciencia, emociones capaces de seguir dañándolo. Que ese poder existiera no era agradable, no debía ser, no debía existir pululando por ahí y siendo capaz de quién sabe qué. Nada prudente. 

Definitivamente apenas llegaran a la isla de las armas, enviaría al menor de una patada a alguna droguería para que consiguiera lo necesario para detener problemas mayores. 

Suficiente tenía con que en las noches que siguieron, Rosinante intentó imponer espacio, dedicándose a regresar a su camarote, acomodando sus cosas en en su propio cuartucho y haciendo desaparecer su presencia de su lugar. Al alfa no le gustaba en lo absoluto, la noche anterior se vio débilmente parado frente a la puerta del menor, con la idea de tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo otra vez consigo. 

Y no. Ja, ja, ja.  _ ¿Qué clase de actitud dependiente era esa? _

Debía hacer que las cosas serenaran. Si podían generar la idea de que su encuentro anterior no existiera,  _ mejor _ . 

Aunque no le fuera simpática la idea de dejar de percibir el tenue aroma a jazmines; de voltearse cuando la estela de su hermano, al pasar cerca, entregara la misma. Y aunque también se viera imposibilitado de hacer que su mente deje de traer la imagen del menor jadeante, duro, gimiendo de placer y contrayéndose bajo sus manos, su boca y sus dientes; llamándolo tan fuerte con sus feromonas que su alfa gruñía de gusto por la entrega. 

Un porrazo de realidad cuando cabeceó en la silla, cayéndose de su rostro el libro que antes repasaba. Mala costumbre de leer junto a la ventana y quedarse dormido con las páginas tapándole la cara. Esta vez no se despertaba sudando por pesadillas, al menos. Pero tampoco que la media erección le dejara con el mejor de los humores. 

—Tsk. 

Estúpido hermano pequeño. 

No es que Rosinante necesitara que le digan dos veces el “eh, vayamos por todas las droguerías que existan en esta mugre de ciudad y exijamos pastillas para evitar un puto celo. Róbalas si hace falta”. 

Cuando se bajó del barco ni siquiera esperó por su hermano, suprimió sus feromonas todo lo que podía, porque no acostumbraba a tener la atención encima por causa de éstas y, si en el propio barco ya todo era demasiado incómodo con los alfas presentes, no quería pensar cómo sería en el medio de la calla (aunque ayudara el que fuese un gigante andante y repeliera un poco con su imagen). 

Los últimos días ni siquiera el cobijo de su hermano le traía tranquilidad, porque había vuelto completamente nula la cercanía que le daba. 

No supo cómo mirarlo a la cara cuando despertó, cuando acabó caliente otra vez por los recuerdos de esas manos encima. No quería siquiera regresar a la complicación que era  _ no traer a colación nada que significara Doffy _ . Era su capitán, era el tipo que tenía que detener, era de quien debía informar a la marina para que lo atrapen, era a quien tenía que arruinarle los planes. Nada más. 

Y debía convencerse de eso.

El barco había acabado más destrozado en la llegada al archipiélago. Dos grupos de piratas en distintas ocasiones, los días previos mientras cruzaban el Grand Line, habían acabado por bombardear y dar batalla en una de las situaciones. Se habían quedado sin armas, sin nada. Llegaron con la suerte de tener vida y estar flotando en la madera. Lo primero que hicieron, por ende, fue llevarlo a los carpinteros, luego se separaron en grupos a que fueran a hacer lo que precisaban por interés. 

En la tarde les dirían cuánto tardarían en el barco, dijeron que el lugar de encuentro sería uno de los hostales del puerto. Había un bar en la parte inferior, al ser un mundo de piratas, en este caso ni siquiera contaba esconderse demasiado. Rosinante se había desaparecido de la vista de todos en segundos. Era una actitud normal, le ignoraron en su sana indiferencia, todos a excepción de Doflamingo. 

Era obvio para él lo que iría a buscar con cierta desesperación el menor, así como era obvio que imponer distancias parecía serle más contraproducente en su caso que en el contrario. O eso simulaba la situación actual, en donde parecía ser el único en tomar en cuenta lo mucho que todavía se sentía afectado por los sucesos previos. 

Pero no era que Rosinante fuera indiferente. El problema era que la parte alfa de Doffy no capturaba esto y costaba de ver a ese omega perderse entre un mar de gente, lejos de su atención, de su vigilancia segura ante la idea de que otros pudieran acercarse sin más. 

Porque sí, otros estaban detectando esa fragancia  _ seguramente _ , otros estaban viéndolo ser, otros estaban percatándose de  _ esa existencia _ que días atrás, esa parte suya intensa al por demás había marcado, sin marcar, como de  _ su  _ pertenencia. 

Y a esa parte le importaba media gota de mar el que la parte consciente no quisiera afectarse más. 

Considerando que Doffy no era de los que se reprimía, pronto vieron todos que su capitán igual se había borrado del mapa. 

Rosinante preguntó en tres droguerías y dos tiendas de objetos esenciales por supresores, inhibidores o lo que fuese. Todos le negaron o aludieron a que llevaban unos días sin recibirlos, al menos en el último caso le enviaron a las zonas más bajas de la ciudad, alegando a que ahí había muchos más lugares donde la venta de ello se podía dar mejor. Le importaba poco que fuera ilegal, a esta altura sólo necesitaba un frasco de pastillas que le solucionara lo que cada vez sería más inminente. 

No importaba que faltaran más de dos semanas para comenzar una cuenta regresiva cuyo final ignoraba, sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. 

En el camino se tropezó dos veces, se incendió tres y dos perros le ladraron, casi hicieron que le diera un ataque cardíaco y se fuera de bruces al suelo mientras huía. Al final, llegó lo que esperaba: los rejuntes de personas con caras horribles en las esquinas, limpiando cuchillos, afilándolos, pasándose por debajo de la manga paquetes extraños, peleas en curso, miradas escrutinadoras y olfateos al aire. 

Algún pobre idiota que intentara enfrentarlo, acabaría enterrado en alguna pared. No era una persona débil, por más que su naturaleza le dictara a muchos que así debía ser. 

Rosinante se cruzó de tienda en tienda preguntando, intentando dirigirse a otras más, siendo dirigido a diversos lugares. 

Hasta que un frasco de supresores llegó a su mano. 

No eran de los mejores, la vendedora se lo aclaró, eran los últimos que quedaban porque el desabastecimiento había llegado allí luego de que el país vecino les negara el producto por diversos conflictos con los piratas en el camino a llevarlos. Le explicó claramente que con uno al día podía inhibir las feromonas de manera correcta, pero que dudaba de que pudieran suprimir por completo los efectos de un celo, y que tampoco eran solución. En propuesta, le ofreció irse a casi el otro extremo de la ciudad, la zona más lujosa, alegando que allí quizá encontraba algo más…  _ pero que sería costoso _ . 

Rosinante observó los mil berries que le quedaban y sintió que le dolía el corazón. 

Pero al menos era algo. Comenzaría a tomarlos desde esa misma noche para tener la garantía. Eran sesenta suplementos. Suficientes para al menos no lanzar feromonas a lo loco y llegar al Grand Line con un poco de menos complicaciones. 

Lo guardó en su abrigo, en el bolsillo a prueba de su torpeza. Pasó a dedicarse entonces a caminar de regreso al puerto y, de ahí, a la zona mencionada por la mujer. Iba con las manos enguantadas y la espalda encorvada cuando un par de sujetos con cuchillos en mano se acercaron a intentar robarle. Y Rosinante iba demasiado en su mundo para notar que le llegaban por la espalda. 

Al menos, el sujeto que iba a atacar primero pisó mal antes de extender el brazo, por lo que consiguió moverse hacia un lado para evitar el cuchillo; el mismo pasó rozando su abrigo, lanzando plumas lejos. Y funcionó para hacerle levantar el brazo y asestar un codazo firme, duro y cizañoso justo en la nuca. El aludido quedó tendido en el suelo, pero el rubio no tuvo mucho resguardo cuando oyó el tintineo de algo caer. 

El frasco. 

_ Las pastillas _ . 

Joder. 

Buscó con desesperación hacia los lados, en el piso. No pudo encontrarlo a simple vista, y le asieron del cuello por atrás. Iba a enfrascarse con odio cuando le apuntaron con un arma por delante, haciéndole titubear. No por temor, todavía encontraba al menos veinte blancos débiles para poder defenderse y dejarlos igual que al primero, pero le tomaron con la guardia baja por una fracción de segundo y… 

—Revisa qué tiene en los bolsillos, ¡rápido! —Desagradable la voz sobre su hombro. El sujeto era más bajo que él, claramente, pero que le hablara cerca le generó ese repelio natural en cualquiera. Y empeoró a la frase siguiente—: Húh…  _ huele bien _ . 

Recapacitó como aturdido por un palazo. El codo de su diestra se enterró en las costillas del hombre de atrás, y su pierna izquierda se levantó con la intención darle un puntapié en la entrepierna al de enfrente. Notó entonces el filo de un cuchillo rozarle el cuello, arañarle y cortarlo superficialmente, a segundos de que las manos del otro sujeto le tocaran...

El reflejo de unos hilos cortando el aire llegó primero. Seguido de la sangre salpicando y el grito desgarrador del hombre que le amenazaba de frente. Éste cayó sin piedad al suelo y Rosinante tomó de los brazos al que le rodeaba para pasarlo por encima de su cabeza y arrojarlo como saco sucio contra el suelo. Sonó duro y las grietas se abrieron en el piso debajo. El asco aún impreso en su rostro y todo un regusto de disgusto en su cuerpo. 

Qué asco de personas. 

Se tomó un momento para suspirar y enfrentar a quien llegó, ahora. 

Alzó los ojos al edificio que tenían delante, a la azotea; donde estaba la sombra de un abrigo igual al suyo, del cabello encrespado, del cuerpo en cuclillas. Pudo ver Rosinante que no sonreía y se le notaba  _ molesto _ . 

No se quedó a analizar demasiado esa presencia intimidante, su interior tironeó a irse, a que ahí no era bueno quedarse. Y es que su lado recién descubierto podía tener de la sumisión precisa, en especial con el alfa que catalogó como de su interés, pero la libertad todavía estaba presente y la fortaleza del mismo se dirigía al sentido de supervivencia. Acababan de atacarlo pese a lo débiles, había otra presencia mirándolo feo,  _ había que irse.  _

No corrió, pero a pasos largos e indiferentes se largó. 

Indiferentes para el vigilante que intentaba dejar a sus espaldas. 

No supo ni por qué el corazón se le apretó en el pecho con lo que, creyó, era temor. Porque no sabía todavía qué otra cosa era capaz de apretarte las entrañas por completo. Avanzó de repente con mayor velocidad, notando su cuello hormiguear, sus manos también. Ese picor tan bueno que había sentido antes y… demonios. ¿Qué ocurría ahora? Era tensión, no lo sabía, pero la tensión que se había formado sin medida. 

Estaba siendo instintivamente acusado. 

No notó las feromonas intensas de Doffy hasta que estuvo cayendo frente a él, llegando de una manera lenta y casi amenazante en su porte, como no podía ser de otra manera. Corazón se había tropezado en medio de la calle, cayéndose hacia atrás. Se replegó hasta levantarse con rapidez y retrocedió hasta el punto de oscuridad, lejos de los faroles de la calle. Que no hubiera luz le daba esa tranquilidad de saberse en ventaja para sí. 

Pero no olvidaba que en cuanto a sentidos, su hermano mayor estaba mejor capacitado… en fuerza igual. 

Por alguna razón, aquello no le caía de maneras tan terribles. 

Rosinante sólo notó su cuerpo intentando caminar hacia atrás, acabando en un resbalón obvio y notar, desde el aire, cómo acababa su espalda pegada a una pared con brusquedad. Una pierna de su hermano entre las propias, sus brazos sostenidos con firmeza a cada lado de su cabeza. Le apretaba con todo su cuerpo, sentir todo en contacto fue una tortura a la poca distancia que había intentado imponer. 

Lo sabía, Doffy también debía saberlo, no era bueno que esto pasara para lo que, silenciosamente, habían intentado. 

El plan se les fue demasiado rápido a la mierda. 

Rosinante tenía la boca entreabierta y el pecho respirando ansioso, cerró los ojos. Con el alfa imponiéndose así no tenía mucho remedio, en especial cuando éste comenzase a frotar el muslo que le hacía montar contra su misma entrepierna. Un gemidito muy sutil, calladito y suave; un gruñido mucho más intenso y posesivo sobre la piel de su mejilla, donde se presionó amenazante el rostro del mayor. 

No estaba buscando disfrutar eso. Estaba  _ castigándolo _ . 

Doflamingo buscó frotar su rostro en el contrario, también por su cuello. Clara señal de buscar sometimiento. Una caricia lenta y pesada continuó desde las manos del menor, descendiendo por sus brazos. Hombros, pecho; donde sintió los pezones duros y rozó con más firmeza, también detectando los latidos intensos del corazón ajeno. 

Las feromonas de su hermanito comenzando a expulsarse animosas. 

—Qué bien responde tu cuerpo… 

—Mmháh~ 

La voz ronca tan cerca le hizo gemir. Sus brazos sueltos descendieron sobre los hombros de Doffy, apretándolo en lo que el escrutinio continuaba; su estómago, su vientre, su bajo vientre… moviéndose hacia un lado, su cintura; metiéndose debajo de su ropa. Se estremeció por completo. Los dedos largos y las manos grandes cubriéndole la piel. Las manos llegando a su trasero. 

Los ruiditos en su boca reborboteando con tanto lujo. El tacto a sus muslos, los apretones que siguieron sobre éstos. El franeleo del alfa frotándose encima de todo su cuerpo, rozándose concienzudo. 

Marcándole de su olor. Recordándole que ningún otro podía tocarlo.

Rosinante comenzaba a sentir que su cabeza se iba de tono cuando notó el vacío de esas manos soltándolo. Una risa malintencionada… y espacio. 

Doflamingo ya no estaba cuando abrió los ojos. 

Menuda tortura. Tal preocupación. 

Las mejillas rojas intensas y el sinsentido en su pecho, en su cuerpo entero. Arrebolado. Para cuando juntó el aliento y fue a salir de la oscuridad, notó patear algo: las pastillas. El frasco. 

_ Menos mal. _

El día siguiente llegó con malas intenciones por todos lados. 

Doflamingo le atravesaba la nuca con una mirada horrible y cizañosa, como quien le echa la culpa a otro de los problemas de su vida de mierda. Rosinante había tomado su primera pastilla, el aroma había disminuido y, más su contención, era casi nulo. Se sentía más tranquilo, había notado incluso los aceleramientos disminuir. 

Porque éstos le habían perseguido toda la noche mientras recordaba haber acabado con su hermano encima otra vez. Era denigrante. 

Y preocupante. 

Otra cosa despertaba y ya no se creía capaz de poder pararlo. Para más, ahora estaban acribillándolo con la mirada y no sabía cómo responder a eso. Ni siquiera le había besado la noche anterior, fue llegar, fue marcarlo de su aroma y desaparecer. Fue seguir algo impulsivo y largarse a seguir como si nada. Ni siquiera habían sido hombres aceptables los que se le habían acercado, el menor comenzaba a creer que era bueno no llevarse tan bien con la tripulación. 

Los únicos otros alfas de la misma eran Pink y Diamante. Los demás eran betas, si no contaba a los niños. Baby 5 tenía todas las de ser omega, Law aún no era demasiado definido, Buffalo era beta, el recién llegado Dellinger al ser medio gyiojin era un poco indistinto, no sabían qué sería de su lado humano con ello. Pero Pink era agradable, se manejaba de una manera serena y no estaba en absoluto interesado en nadie, parecía sospechoso el que pudiera tener una pareja escondida por allí, o que la tuviera. 

Y Diamante le desagradaba de manera exponencial. 

Quizá porque su nariz picaba más de lo usual desde que sus inhibidores buenos se acabaron, o porque notaba que le miraba de reojo cada tanto y se reía cuando se encargaba de espantar a los niños interesados en unirse. Quizá porque se imponía en un intento de galanodearse de la misma manera en que a su jefe le salía de forma natural. 

La diferencia era que a Doflamingo su aire de imposición se le daba sólo desde su apariencia, era más fuerte que Rosinante y eso lo sabía bien. Diamante no colaboraba con su apariencia, ni su actitud, ni su poder. A él el propio omega lo barría, el mismo Law ya comenzaba a hacerle frente en los entrenamientos. Era sin dudas nada llamativo. 

Era mal espécimen de genes para su interés inconsciente. 

Los omegas tenían por naturaleza la de buscar lo mejor para sus futuras crías. Independientemente del hecho de que jamás sospechen o relacionen sus intereses a eso. Y que Diamante tenía instantes en donde incluso su comportamiento parecía algo demasiado enaltecido. Aún peor para un omega que le podía ganar en cualquier mano a mano que se preste, con todo y su torpeza.

Nada era lo mismo que Doflamingo. 

Qué jodido. 

Conforme los días comenzaron a pasar, la ansiedad de Rosinante aumentó. Había conseguido llamar a Sengoku de infraganti, pero debió cortar la llamada cuando notó que los niños andaban cerca y estuvieron por descubrirlo. No alcanzó a hacer el pedido, y ni siquiera sabía la isla a la que arribarían cuando llegaran a primer destino, no importaba cuál fuera, había demasiadas pocas probabilidades de que llegara. Y volver a llamar dentro de la ciudad era problemático.

Allí la marina ni siquiera tenía mucha jurisdicción.

Una semana y media después comenzaba a guardarse una sentencia, mientras subía al barco reparado para las semanas de viaje que le quedaban nuevamente. Porque quedaban pocos días para el nuevo mes y no sabía a partir de ahí cuánto demoraría en aparecer su período de fertilidad, era cuestión que salía de sus manos. Sabía que los primeros siete días estaría salvado, pero luego tenía un sin saber total. 

No se había vuelto a acercar a Doflamingo, éste pareció continuar en un ambiente  _ comprensivo _ , aunque estaba seguro de que era porque en el barco no sentía amenazas y Rosinante se había dedicado a estar aislado de todos. 

Corazón deseaba, añoraba, pedía, que por favor las pastillas pudieran mitigar sus feromonas incluso en medio de su celo. Quedaría todavía más expuesto a la tripulación por completo de otra manera… aunque, si bien podían tapar sus feromonas, no podrían inhibir el resto de los efectos que el calor le traería. Estaría perdido de cualquier manera porque no sabía si fingir una fiebre de cinco o seis o quién sabe cuántos días, no haría que su hermano sospechara… o que quisieran llevárselo a ver a un médico que le revelaría más. 

¡Ni siquiera tendría su consciencia estable!

¿Lo peor? Comenzaba a sentirse más sensible. 

No sólo en el plano físico, que no podía ni rozarse en ciertos momentos porque todo se alteraba; en el emocional. Corazón podía sentirse cada segundo que pasaba más desesperado, dependiente y añorante de la cercanía con el tipo en cuya cama había estado tantas veces. Lo quería, necesitaba su resguardo como cualquier omega que se sentía señalado y/o que había señalado también. 

Al menos sus feromonas no lo delataban. Estaba seguro de que éstas estarían insoportables cada vez que el alfa sólo lo rondara. Llamándolo, advirtiéndole e invitándolo a la faena que se venía. 

Doflamingo odiaba lo que sea que se había conseguido para mitigarlas. 

Era irónico, porque odiaba sentirse afectado al nivel que éstas lo afectaban, pero al mismo tiempo nada era mejor que el ambiente con ese sereno jazmín. La última vez que le sintió de buena manera fue en ese sucio callejón de la isla de armas. 

¿Lo peor? Podía notar que Rosinante estaba cambiando. 

Notaba que comía más, que dormía más. Más pereza, más paciencia con los mocosos, más acurrucos en los lugares donde solía estar normalmente. Daba ternura, le generaba una intensa necesidad de cuidarlo que le sofocaba un poco y, en especial, le hacía con más ganas no querer compartirlo ni tenerlo tan lejos. 

Desde hace algunos meses que las cosas en el barco habían cambiado y se notaba en la tripulación, porque le trataban con mucho más recato desde que su malhumor se había intensificado. Los niños crecían, llegaba Law a los doce años y Baby 5 a los once. Se hacían más amigos y se molestaban en aprender más por su cuenta que buscarlo a él para algunas cosas. Law intentando no analizar que entraba en el último arco de su vida. 

En un año llegaría su límite, según los cálculos. 

Pero los adultos tenían razón, estaban camino a lugares nuevos, en el Nuevo Mundo seguro ya encontraban ellos o alguno de sus contactos algo que ayudara. Tenían en vistas algunas cosas, había informantes en la marina seguramente. Doflamingo era una persona de no irse con rodeos, seguro había algo en algún lugar. 

Aunque ahora, tanto él como su idiota hermano golpeador estuvieran comportándose extraño. Nunca un viaje en el barco había sido tan denso en cuanto a tensiones entre pasajeros. 

—Jefe Doffy, ¿hay algo malo hoy? —Trébol y su voz gangosa le llamaron, así que perezoso el alfa se giró a verlo—. Te notas más temperamental de lo normal —El rubio chasqueó la lengua, su camarote se meneaba junto al agua. Tenía las piernas sobre su escritorio, sentado en la silla de éste, las manos sobre su panza. Una mirada molesta y sí, temperamental. Como no recibió respuesta, el otro insistió—. ¿Es esa fecha? 

—Habla con claridad, Trébol. 

El ente baboso sorbió su nariz. —Hace tres cuatro meses usted tuvo su celo… me preguntaba si quizá era que estaba otra vez en fecha. 

Cuatro meses. 

—¿Mmh? —Gruñó, el otro se encogió un poco en posición—. No lo había pensado. 

—O… ¿será que llevas tiempo sin divertirte? 

Al final, Trébol por poco no sale de ese camarote por un puntapié en el trasero de babas. Doffy no estaba de humor, ni mucho menos, para hablar de temas sugerentes o sobre su actividad sexual con ese viejo. Normalmente no escatimaría, pero esta vez sí, le dejó ansioso y preguntándoselo. Porque podía ser cierto, podía estar llegando a eso. Y no era divertido en lo absoluto. 

Qué molestia que fuera en el barco. 

Pero lo dudaba, viendo los días que pasaban, todavía no sería una fecha óptima. A menos, y esto le hizo sonreír burlón, que su naturaleza lo trajera en este momento porque le estaba queriendo obligar a meterse con alguien en específico, cuyas feromonas iban cambiando a niveles intensos pese a ocultarlas y cuyo comportamiento le indicaba que estaba llegando una hora inexacta pero obvia. 

¿Qué tanta voluntad podía tener para no tocarle un pelo durante su celo? 

_ Ninguna. _

No se tenía fe ni miedo a lo que bien se conocía. Estaba comenzando a odiar el hecho de que su hermano fuera capaz de meterle este tipo de sentimientos, de que encima fuera pululando por todo el barco con esas actitudes que él notaba obvias. Quizá no lo fueran, pero no podía evitar el detalle. Incluso en momentos de aburrimiento se había dedicado a compartir espacios comunes aunque fuese a distancia y sin contacto. 

Le vigilaba desde el balcón en cubierta mientras observaba el mar. Miraba atento durante las cenas, que siempre eran en familia y su hermano siempre estaba a su lado, observaba cuando en la misma sala compartida se acurrucaba en el sofá individual, siempre leyendo o perdido en su mundo de distracción. Doffy comenzaba a analizar el largo de esas piernas, el tono rubio del pelo que se asomaba del gorro, los labios pintados, esas puntas maquilladas en el ojo derecho. 

Había menos palidez en Rosinante cuando dormía, lo recordaba de las mañanas en que se despertaba con él al lado, o de las mismas noches en vela donde le hacía compañía en ese dormitar. 

Tenía los ojos de un color dorado bastante exacto. Un contorno de cejas rubias y pestañas casi blancas. Esa expresión que incluso sonriendo de verdad parecía un poco lastimera. Que normalmente era de perros, espantaba y hacía parecer un tipo duro con constante mal día. Ni siquiera por su cuenta era tan poco simpático, ambos eran muy diferentes. 

Era un hombre apuesto, y un omega bonito. Se notaba de categoría llamativa, de los fuertes, los que darían una descendencia óptima, la formarían de manera óptima y serían compañeros de los que daban gusto a su tipo. Fidelidad remarcable, incluso aunque difieran sus puntos de vista. 

No era una mala persona, no podía ocultarlo incluso aunque se esforzara. Pero no era nada débil, eso se remarcaba. Algo que compartían ambos era la especialidad de no aceptar un insulto a las personas con las que eran benevolentes, así como el ligero sadismo de no medir la manera en que golpeaban si el odio, asco o repudio les llenaba. También compartían la indudable falta de lástima hacia los que no aceptaban como de los suyos. 

Rosinante se la tenía a Law, al menos. Y a los niños que sabía que no se irían a esas alturas. O al menos era una compasión similar.

Podía comprender, entonces, por qué un alfa se sentiría tan atraído hacia él. Podía también estar enterado de los motivos para tenerle deseos insanos. Pero todavía incluso Doflamingo, mientras era ignorado, creía que las cosas eran muy extrañas. 

Eso y todo, pero verdaderamente no le detenían los deseos más fuertes. 

Esa noche aguardó escasos cinco segundos luego de que su hermano menor se retirara de la mesa, se excusó también con irse a la cama en seguida. Faltaban menos de cinco días para que todo material inhibidor desapareciera por completo del cuerpo de Rosinante, éste estaba sopesando aquello muy seguido, en especial por el nivel de respuesta emocional o afectiva que estaba sufriendo. 

Se comenzaba a poner idiota y muy bruto con eso. 

La mano que fue a extender para abrir la puerta de su camarote fue tomada y pegada a la misma muerta, sin suavidad, pero tampoco de manera brusca. Siguió entonces la presión del pecho de su hermano sobre su espalda, la nariz pegoteándose a su cuello, que entre su gorro y las tiras de éste se dejó expuesto para recibirlo. Fue poco lento el aliento que dejó salir su cuerpo, volviendo a juntar del aire denso repleto de las feromonas del alfa tan intensas encima. Los supresores funcionaban para que los demás no detectaran sus feromonas, pero no significaba que Rosinante no sintiera las otras o acabara sin sentidos activos. Se pegoteó hacia atrás, inconsciente, encajándose sin prudencia contra el cuerpo ajeno. 

Ladeó la cabeza, dándole lugar. La mordida en su cuello fue suave, en busca de un mimo que le incendió como antorcha: erizó su cuerpo por completo, momento en que le volteó. El espacio le hizo sentir frío poco agradable, con claridad hubiera preferido que continuara abrazándole la espalda. 

Pero Doffy le tomó el mentón, levantándole el rostro para besarlo en los labios. Derretirse automáticamente sintió, con la tibieza que llegó. 

Todo en él se acopló de manera exacta cuando, lejos de con ternura, el mayor le rodeó la cintura, abrazándole con ambos brazos, encorvándose sobre su hermanito, que le rodeaba el cuello sin penas y correspondía con una ansiedad palpable. Como si hubiera estado deseándolo en muchas situaciones incontables, como si lo echara de menos con fuerzas. Succionó sus labios, impulsando su cabeza sobre la que también le presionaba, estirándole del labio inferior hasta soltarlo. Doffy buscó su saliva, aprovechando la boca entreabierta que le dejaba pasar. 

Todo tan silencioso, callado, sólo en el roce de las ropas, de succión de besos. 

Le latía tanto el corazón, le calentó tanto. 

Y su hermano comenzó a caminar… en otra dirección. 

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? 

No tuvo que pensarlo, sólo asintió mientras retrocedía, hasta ambos perderse tras la puerta del camarote principal. 

A varios pasos, por donde el pasillo giraba en dirección a las escaleras que daban al comedor principal, Law estaba apoyando las espaldas en la madera, escondido detrás de esa misma curva. Sus orejas rojas, la vergüenza de haber visto algo así tan repentinamente. Y asqueado en demasía, como cualquier niño que se preste a ello y no sepa mucho que pensar respecto a que… bueno, ellos no eran... eran... ¿hermanos?

¿Estaba bien hacer algo como eso?

Guácala. 

Apenas la puerta se cerró, el niño atinó a levantarse y huir de ahí. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de contenido sexual explícito.   
> El que avisa no traiciona.

**5**

No debía decirlo, ni pensarlo…  _ no debía ni siquiera hacerlo _ . 

Pero los brazos de Doflamingo mientras dormía eran lo mejor de todo el mundo. El calor de su hermano enriquecedor, era bueno. El aliento en la nuca, en sus hombros, los labios presionándose por todo su cuello en jugarretas indiscretas hasta que ya no había risas, el silencio les envolvía y el sueño les llenaba. 

Rosinante sabía que no habría piedad. 

Doflamingo se lo estaba diciendo con su propia actitud. 

Pero por una vez, se dijo, decidió que no iba a estar mal si cuando el momento llegara estaba con él. Porque si bien la culpa, las dudas y el temor no dejarían de envolverle, al menos era consciente de que lo disfrutaba, de que su hermano era ahora el alfa que deseaba que lo tome con todas las ganas del mundo. No era tampoco como si pudiera pelear contra su naturaleza, cada vez más presente. 

_ Si el celo sería inevitable, no querría compartirlo con nadie más.  _

Prefería que fuera con quien ahora estaba sintiéndose seguro, a que acabara en un problema muchísimo mayor. Y mientras tanto, seguiría en donde se había quedado con la confianza en él. 

—No tomes más las pastillas. 

Rosinente obedeció. Esa noche fue la primera en que no lo hizo, quedando reservorio para unos treinta días o más en el frasco. Negarse no servía de nada, incluso era capaz de comprender que era lo mejor por el momento. Si tomaba supresores no podría darse cuenta por completo cuán cerca estaba su celo, ni él ni el propio Doffy. Podía explotar en cualquier lugar, en cualquier instante y no sería un desenlace bonito. 

Cuando llegaron a la primera isla del Grand Line ya los días seguros habían pasado y el rubio patinaba entre hielo resquebrajado con sus hormonas. Era Doflamingo el que menos se divertía o el que más se veía en situaciones un poco inexplicables. Quizá al principio no le cayeran en demasía, vale, pero con el pasar de los días se acopló a la idea de que su hermano regresara de su habitación con un montón de cosas. 

Que esas mantas eran más cálidas para él, que esa ropa era igualmente más mullida y cómoda. Que ese abrigo de plumas del armario del mayor al parecer era bueno para poner en la misma cama también. De repente volvía en la noche y lo topaba desarmando todo y volviendo a acomodarlo otra vez antes de irse a dormir. Y ya las últimas veces, el alfa se dedicaba a sujetar las cosas del suelo y ponerlas sobre la cama para colaborar con ello. 

Sus feromonas comenzaban a crisparase bajo cualquier situación, e incluso el mismo par de alfas del grupo habían comenzado a detectarlas. En especial sobre la ropa de su jefe, ambos desde entonces aludían a que seguro se revolcaba con alguien y la cara de perro de Rosinante era todo un poema. 

Porque claro que se revolcaba con alguien, era con él. 

Si “revolcar” era literalmente acabar desarmando el nido por perseguirse en la mayoría de las noches, en medio de esas mismas jugarretas espontáneas que aparecían, para luego acabar a los besos, manoseos todo lo discretos que podían y forzarse a dormir después. 

La realidad de la contención era porque ninguno todavía tenía una seguridad completa sobre el otro. Si bien sus partes instintivas estaban sólo regocijándose, las partes conscientes todavía no estaban completamente aceptivas de las cosas que ocurrían. Doffy no quería dudar de Rosinante, pero parecía que el menor se traía rarezas escondidas que no le dejaban terminar de acercarse por completo. La atracción era completamente segura, pero las emociones y los sentimientos de ambos estaban detenidas en el espacio. 

En un momento del día, el menor se desapareció de su vista. 

Cuando llamó a Sengoku, el aludido le aclaró que podía tomarse un tiempo de la misión de ser necesario, en especial cuando mencionó el problema que le perseguía. 

—Tsuru está a cinco días de allí. ¿Puedes aguantar?

—No lo sé, estoy en el la recta final. Ni siquiera estaré aquí en cinco días, estamos en el Grand Line. El mes anterior ya no tuve mi dosis y en este llegará. 

Oyó al mayor refunfuñar de fondo. —Rosinante, ¿recuerdas qué semana del mes fue la que se te catalogó en principio? Si estarás en el Grand Line, entonces se encontrará más cerca. Pero depende de ello. 

El rubio lo intentó pensar. Ahora ilusionado ligeramente con llegar a una salvación.

El puerto olía a pescado y había muchos escombros flotando en la costa. Era ese mar un poco complicado para saberse cuánto tardaría en llegar quién sabe dónde. ¿Qué semana le habían catalogado cuando ingresó? Según el nivel hormonal, podían deducir aproximadamente en qué época llegaría el celo. El primero de Corazón había sido bajo supresores de todo, nada sintió en ello por los días que tuvo las hormonas alteradas. Al terminar los mismos, alcanzó a hacerse los análisis. 

Le habían pinchado el dedo índice y le habían dicho dos cosas; tal semana y la forma de utilización del inhibidor sin aproblemarse. 

—… haz que lo traigan a la siguiente. 

—… ¿estás seguro? 

—No. Pero al menos ya estarán allí para cuando todo acabe.

Un suspiro, un asentimiento y colgó el Den Den Mushi. 

—Semana dos… 

Se frotó las manos. Disipando las ilusiones previas.

Buscó un cigarro de entre sus cosas y se dedicó a fumar un rato. Con buenas razones necesitaba calmarse. Si las cosas no se habían movido de lugar en él… no le quedaba nada. Menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, que podían ser más o menos. 

Ni siquiera un rato más para comenzar a tener síntomas más intensos. ¿Sería por eso que andaba acalorado, quisquilloso y mucho más lleno de mañas cuando llegaba la noche, cuando llegaba el momento de compartir con el alfa cerca? Cuando se trataba de pensar en el lugar donde iban a dormir, con el pensado aburrimiento de acomodar las cosas de diversas maneras hasta que fuera caliente y se viera óptimo de tirarse encima. 

Por eso cuando lo besaba últimamente, sólo acababa respirando con tanta fuerza de un toque tan suave. Seguro ahora mismo estaba echando feromonas como idiota. De sólo pensarlo se obligó a reprimirlas por si acaso. 

Lo inminente atestándolo de manera burda. 

En la isla aquella, todos tenían una habitación destinada para cada quien dentro de una casona grande que ubicaron. El barco quedaba al cuidado de unos sujetos en el puerto cercano, el mismo que podía verse desde el balcón de la habitación del jefe, sujetos lo suficientemente asustados de ellos como para no permitirse hacer alguna cosa extraña. 

El primer día no había ocurrido nada extraño además de que Rosinante desapareciera un rato, había regresado, se había encerrado, puesto a leer o quién sabe. No salió hasta la hora de la cena y no hizo más que dedicarse a dormir cuando llegó a la cama de Doflamingo en la noche. Fue la primera vez en la vida que al despertar, era Corazón quien no estaba, y fue un tema demasiado sospechoso para el mayor. 

—¿Cora-san? Escribió que tenía cosas que hacer, salió muy temprano. Parecía algo alterado —Baby 5 señaló hacia la parte más rocosa de la isla, estaba al menos a un kilómetro unos paredones de acantilados bastantes agradables a la vista. Había un buen grupo de árboles en la cima.

Doflamingo fue el que más desconfiado estuvo con eso. Esa mañana su cama era un reguero unipersonal de aromas entre sus sábanas. Y tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que aquello indicaba. 

—Saldré un momento, ve a decirle a Trébol y Diamante, por favor —burlón, pero haciendo reír a la niña consiguió que ésta fuera en un trote a avisar lo que le decían. Law gruñó detrás, molesto por la sola mención del hermano menor del rubio—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Law? 

Éste alzó el mentón con desdén. Había respeto hacia Doflamingo, no podía evitar encogerse un poco ante su sola presencia tal cual pasaba con Baby 5. Desde que les había visto en aquella situación, intentó no menospreciar la idea de que, bueno… no podía inmiscuirse. Si entre ellos ocurrían cosas extrañas, lo mejor era que nadie supiera sobre lo mismo. 

Y alzando su mano derecha, estiró su índice y lo movió un par de veces para que Doffy se agachara a escuchar un secreto. Le tenía paciencia a los niños, cabe aclarar. Y éste en específico le caía bien por recordarse a sí mismo, por ser capaz, inteligente. Ya buscaría la manera de borrar esas manchas que cada vez se expandían más, en señal de la muerte pronta del mocoso, ya. Por mientras, oír su secreto era interesante. 

Law no se andaba sin detalles de importancia. Y Buffalo no tenía por qué escuchar.

—Olía muy extraño —dijo el niño. Fue todo lo que necesitó oír. 

Corazón había sacado y marcado en el Den Den Mushi con rapidez. 

—No dejes que venga Tsuru hasta la próxima semana. 

La voz jadeante le preocupó al mayor del otro lado, que ya no vio natural que primero le hablaran y no dieran tiempo a nada. —¡Rosinante! —regañó—. ¿Por qué demonios debería cambiar el plan? ¡Está en camino!

—No puedo… ah —Sentía que el calor comenzaba a aumentar, su fiebre iba en aumento y las cosas se pondrían peor en unas cuantas horas más. Se había despertado con todo un popurrí de sensaciones que fueron alarmantes, y no podía dejar espacio a que algo como aquello fuera tomado en cuenta—. Escucha, si se acerca ahora será un movimiento dudoso para Doffy… e-estaré en pleno calor y no podré ser de utilidad, y si acaban atacando a la Familia por consecuencia, conmigo en este estado las cosas se pondrán duras… no tendré la cabeza para decirles desde qué ángulo es mejor para tomarlos por sorpresa. La isla entera está llena de vigías que trabajan para ellos, los detectarán y huiremos. 

Ya, bien, comprendía. Misión abortada por ahora. 

Normalmente atacaban cuando el grupo iba de camino a alguna isla advertida previamente, eran blanco más sencillo y apto. Meterse de lleno a un lugar que momentáneamente varios piratas usaban como base hasta la carga de sus Log Pose… resultaría como un llamado de atención, la marina arribando haría que consiguieran huir. 

Pero le preocupaba la voz quebrada. 

—Y tú… 

—Estaré… bien. 

—¿Seguro? 

Rosinante colgó. Se abrazó a sí mismo y pegó la cabeza en la tierra. Oía las vibraciones de la tierra al chocar las olas del océano contra éstas. No quería mentirle, no quería decirle la verdad tampoco. Se excusaría más adelante si era necesario, porque no era capaz todavía de abrir la boca, era la primera vez que le callaba algo a quien consideraba su padre. 

Pero omitía la culpa por ahora. Su estómago se revolvió y creciente iban las punzadas en su vientre bajo. 

Había calor, en todos lados estaba. En su piel, en su aliento, en su interior. Notaba afiebrarse, no era una manera tan rápida, pero era doloroso, iba acrecentándose desde que despertó en la mañana y le costó un instante concentrarse en algo. Sintió frío, bien. Estaba en un acantilado, qué poco prudente; no era como la cama de Doffy. Ahí estaría caliente, ahí estaba todo lo que llevaba acumulando para mantenerlo tibio. Sí. 

Ahí quería estar. 

Puso las manos en la tierra, levantándose. La torpeza le hizo irse para atrás en el envión, su trasero golpeando el piso dolió más de lo usual y le lanzó una mirada como si fuera lo peor de la vida. 

Al tercer intento pudo levantarse y mantenerse en pie. Suspiró, obligándose a conectar con su cerebro un poco más. Avanzó entre los matorrales de hojas y arbustos, perdiendo algunas plumas en el camino. Llegó a la costa a traspiés, ubicando en su objetivo el barco. Porque no pensaba aparecerse en la casona de encuentro, jamás. Ahí estaban recibiendo gente Diamante y el tipo bomba, también enfrente estaban los niños jugando siempre, mostrarse como iba no pareció seguro de repente y lo sólo podía pensar en la cama de la que venía adueñándose por meses. 

No jadeaba, iba con el rostro rojo y las manos en puños. A medida que los pasos se le movían de lugar iban incrementándose los temores hacia cualquier persona que se moviera en la distancia. Conseguía distinguir al grupo de vigía el barco, y bien… podía entrar a éste. Si lo notaban, apenas sería de lejos y seguro le reconocerían por las plumas negras. Rosinante no quería perder tiempo en lugares preocupantes, de repente todo parecía una amenaza por estar expuesto. 

Más consciencia por ser su primer celo, peor por encontrarse en la calle. 

Cuando llegó junto al barco, en cuanto lo vieron lo reconocieron y, como dijo, no se molestaron en prestarle tanta atención… hasta que Corazón saltó, impulsándose todo lo que pudo. Llegó al borde del barco, pescándolo con una pierna y los brazos, rodando para dejarse caer al interior. Una vez ahí fueron otros tres o cuatro intentos para levantarse. 

Los hombres abajo vieron el asunto con la incredulidad patentada. 

Si no lo supieran torpe se habrían preocupado más, pero regresaron a su conversación y sus tragos al instante siguiente. Una conversación trivial, a varios metros del barco en realidad. Ninguno llegó a distinguir algún estado extraño, o habría sido peor. Rosinante se dirigió nuevamente a golpes y tumbones por todos lados, a la cocina, al comedor, las escaleras. 

Pensó que lanzarse por estas sería demasiado brusco, ya antes de una sola caída sintió más dolor del normal. 

_ Agh _ . 

Giolla no se mostraba tan afectada cuando pasaba por estas cosas. Ella ni siquiera tomaba nada, ¿sería porque Lao G se encargaba? No quería imaginárselos en situaciones subidas de tono, eran adultos, aunque Lao G no fuera alfa se sabía que andaban cada tanto en un modo demasiado romántico entre sí. Pero recordaba a la mujer sólo expeler feromonas, aunque intentara contenerlas, y luego pasar encerrada tres días en los que nadie podía acercarse a su habitación o, en determinada situación, camarote. 

¿Era por ser mujer? Ja, ja. Ella siempre se jactaba de que los hombres no aguantaban bien el dolor de las cosas más simples. 

Pero Rosinante sentía que se quemaba por dentro y ni siquiera llegaba el celo completamente. 

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se ayudó de las paredes y caminó por el pasillo hasta el camarote de Doffy, donde entró, cerrando detrás de sí. Extendió las cortinas, oscureciendo el lugar cuanto pudiera; lanzó sus pantalones por ahí y su propio abrigo de plumas. Iba desabotonándose la camisa cuando cayó en la cama de bruces y se quedó ahí, hundiéndose su nariz en el colchón. 

Ahí Doffy dormía con él. 

Tenía todo lo que era alfa, imponencia y gusto. Tenía resquicios de sus propias feromonas ahí. Había esa mezcla de ambos que le recordaba de los roces, los besos, las caricias. 

Besos, roces y caricias que le hicieron estremecer, calentar, querer ahondar más profundamente en todo, despertarlo en un ámbito donde no se había despertado antes. 

Corazón había acabado de rodillas, pegando la mejilla el colchón, jadeó con gusto por el aroma de ahí, frotó el rostro con todas las intenciones de hacer que se le pegoteara, de buscar más, de intentar que ese contacto llegara con más intensidad, que saliera de sus recuerdos y materializara consigo. Era un resquicio horrible saberse deseoso de esa manera y no poder tener las manos que quería encima. 

Estaba hecho bolita abrazándose y encorvado, conteniendo el dolor, el calor y el expreso temor por el sin sentido que le abrasaba ahora. 

Saberse tan desesperado no era algo tranquilizante. Le comenzaba a dar miedo el hecho de todo eso en conjunto... explotando. ¿Sería así de doloroso y peor todos los días que quedaban? ¿Cuántos serían? Pensar en punzones y ese delirio en que entraba de a momentos era extenuante. La ansiedad y la poca tranquilidad que le aquejaba le era dolorosa por igual, sólo empeoraba los síntomas. 

No reconocía el paso del tiempo de manera óptima, en algún momento el paso del tiempo se hizo eterno. Ya eran como horas en ese estado y ni siquiera transcurría una, cuando notó algo en su interior removerse de nuevo. En ese momento levantó las caderas, abrió las piernas y observó desde ahí abajo, llamado por el detalle y con su cabeza pegada al colchón, cómo algo húmedo manchaba su ropa interior. Notó que su vientre se contraía más, que la quemazón se trasladaba a ese punto en específico y que la sangre se comenzaba a concentrar en su pene. 

Un doloroso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se echó de lado, todavía con las piernas flexionadas. En verdad aumentaba la necesidad, la desesperación por un alivio que llegara. Los jadeos comenzaron a salir por su boca y los quejidos igualmente rozaban su garganta, haciéndole curvar la espalda, contraerse en el vacío. Todavía no tenía la suficiente inconsciencia como para comenzar a tocarse solo, siendo la primera vez era capaz que ni siquiera quiera hacerlo. 

Empuñó las manos en las sábanas, regresando a la posición inicial, pero sin abrazarse esta vez. Jadeó y mitigó un sonoro quejido de dolor sobre la almohada que tenía debajo de la cabeza, ocultando la boca allí. 

Recordó la boca de Doffy circundando su cuello, rozándolo con sus labios, con su lengua. Ahí donde estaba olía todo al alfa, como si su imaginación no dejara pasar nada. Se volvió a curvar su espalda, a levantarse repentinamente y por instinto. Oyó sus propios jadeos elevados, sus gimoteos acelerados en conjunto de su respiración a mil revoluciones. 

La piel de su espalda se topó contra algo caliente, por reacción abrió la boca y volvió a lanzar una queja. Bien enaltecida. Un par de manos amplias abriéndole los muslos, luego levantándole por el pecho, haciendo que alzara las caderas y se sostuviera con sus brazos. Rodillas separadas. Una mordida en el hombro izquierdo, ya no había en su mente absolutamente nada. Sólo notaba el ardor en las venas, el olor cual droga inundando el aire. 

Apretón a sus muslos, un atisbo de alivio cuando un par de dedos se abrieron paso por su ano, la humedad creciendo más todavía. Punzante su pene, humedeciéndose de las atenciones tan simples. Le rozaron los pezones, le mordisquearon el cuello, sujetaron su miembro y sostuvieron sus caderas. Algo grande, caliente y duro metiéndose entre sus nalgas, estirando la piel de su entrada. Su frente regresó al colchón, sintió sollozar, no distinguiendo si de gusto o dolor, el calor intenso era demasiado para sobrepasar todo. 

Se corrió en el mismo momento en que se sintió lleno, manchando la mano que le masturbaba lentamente. Demasiado sobre-estimulado de todo como para soportarlo. Se derritió sobre la cama, pegando su pecho al colchón, empuñando las manos en las sábanas nuevamente. Miró por sobre su hombro apenas entonces: a las gafas distinguidas, al cabello encrespado, piel un poco más morena que la suya. Una expresión que no era ninguna risueña y más bien rayaba en un intento de contención que le generó mucha gracia y un morbo intenso. 

_ Doffy _ . 

¿En qué momento había llegado?

Abrió la boca, quería pedir, quería hablar. Quería pedirle que se lo cogiera duro y sin parar. 

Y lo dijo, sin voz. Como si todavía en ese estado algo dentro de sí le indicara que no hablara. “ _ Fó-lla-me _ ” dijo, moviendo los labios para que le leyera. 

Doflamingo fue deslizando una mano desde la base de sus nalgas, las que apretó, marcando sus dedos en las mismas. Sobrepasándolas, la llevó por la curva que significaba su espalda ahora, al estar en esa posición. Llegó a su nuca y se la empujó sobre la almohada, enredando los dedos en el lacio cabello rubio, suave y notablemente cuidado. Llevó sus caderas para atrás, y empujó con firmeza. Una, dos, tres… él mismo gimió, notando automáticamente la contracción alrededor de su miembro. 

_ Qué rico se sentía _ , unánime pensar. 

Corazón bien podía notar que el pene de su hermano entraba algo forzoso en un comienzo, mucho mejor dilatado cuando las primeras embestidas se dieron espacio. La humedad le cuidaba de las laceraciones profundas, el celo hacía que su esfínter se aflojara alrededor del alfa que le penetraba. Y se sentía bien, joder. Se sentía bien el calor, la presión y el llene que le daba ese pene. Él mismo presionó las caderas hacia atrás buscándole, y Doffy por inercia lo hizo hacia adelante, llevándoselo casi sobre la cama en el golpe, aplastando su cuerpo con el propio. Se sostuvo con un brazo junto a la cabeza contraria, llevando el otro a sujetarle de la cadera.

Notar la boca del alfa presionarse en la zona baja de su cuello le podía por completo, inclusive notar de las manos sujetándole, mientras notaba que tomaba espacio para volver a penetrarlo. Otra vez con firmeza, con fuerza, enterrándose todo cuanto podía la extensión dentro de su hermano menor. Y el aludido sintió que los ojos le hormigueaban en cuanto el movimiento aceleró, no se detuvo y continuó de manera simultánea. En algún momento notó más de su semen manchando las sábanas bajo su pecho, volviendo a apretar dentro de su cuerpo al mayor por consecuencia. 

Doffy ardía. Notaba en sí mismo el sudor bajar por su frente, su miembro perdiéndose entre las nalgas de Rosinante. No perdía el movimiento, el ritmo de sus embistes, tampoco era capaz de perder del todo la vista; esa esencia acuosa que desprendía su hermano volvía todo un desliz fácil y tan malditamente delicioso. Si bien no era la primera vez que estaba con un omega, era la primera vez que se daba con uno en celo. Y no podía ni siquiera acercarse en lo más mínimo a cualquier tipo de sexo anterior. 

Era tanto su morbo, su consciente y su parte alfa en un estado de completo éxtasis. 

Aunque, quiera o no, no podía dejar del todo libre al último. 

Cuando le levantó, el menor gimoteó de molestia, antes de que esa misma voz entrecortada por sus embistes comenzara a salir de nuevo. Era sensual, era caliente. Era una imagen que en ese instante deleitaba y quería repetir. Inclusive aunque su voluntad ahora estuviera más dirigida a la necesidad por marcarlo, por acabar, que por disfrutar en sí. 

Deslizó una de sus manos al pecho del menor, la otra a su sexo despierto nuevamente. Ya el aludido no sabía si se había vuelto a correr, pero estaba duro y deseoso de más aún, y esa mano rodeándole sólo le alimentaba a mayor intensidad. Se balanceaba con su hermano, respondiéndole a sus arremetidas, acompañándolo. 

Las rodillas le fallaron cuando su cuerpo vibró de placer, poco demoraron también en continuar presionando el mismo punto dentro sí. Una y otra, y otra vez. Cuando se corrió por tercera o cuarta vez, ya estaba desarmado y entregado por completo, su hermano le sostenía para que se mantuviera de rodillas y pegado a su pecho. Succionaba con tantas ganas de recibirlo, de que lo llene, que anude, que marque. Que le hiciera completamente suyo de una vez. Y Doflamingo era capaz de sentirlo, en torno a su sexo, en los gemidos, gritos, por esa cabeza ladeada que le descubría el cuello, por sus feromonas llamándolo con fuerzas. 

« _ Hazme tuyo _ » 

Sí, por todos lados lo gritaba. 

Rosinante estaba completamente cegado. Así mismo funcionaba. No necesitó ni siquiera leer en las intenciones del alfa lo que haría, él mismo se lo buscó. Los movimientos perdían ritmo y era obvio para su lado comedido que estaba por llegar al final. Giró su cabeza, para mirarlo por encima de su hombro, llorosos y cristalinos los ojos, rojas sus mejillas, sus ojos. Su nuca se dejó caer hacia atrás, recargándose en uno de los hombros del mayor. Se restregó por completo contra él, le tomó de las manos, haciendo que le abrazara. Y estrujó su pene en su interior. 

Doflamingo sólo había acabado observando ese rostro, esa súplica tan hiriente y necesitada, tan desesperada. Las feromonas tan intensas metiéndose por su nariz hasta su cerebro. Estaba siendo débil por su parte también, o más bien acababan de debilitarlo por completo. Su hermanito soltó un quejido, entreverado con un gemido cuando embistió por última vez, asiéndole de las caderas para enterrarse en el punto donde se mantendría presionando la próstata del menor y al mismo alcanzaba la cavidad uterina. Viendo el apretar de los dientes ajenos, fruncir de ese entrecejo por lo mismo.

No era doloroso, por el contrario, había dos puntos siendo presionados que generaban mucho placer en el cuerpo de cualquier omega masculino. Pero se sintió extraño para quien jamás tuvo tal atención, en el primer segundo de consciencia fugaz; distinguió que por primera vez en horas su aceleramiento y latir de su pecho se tranquilizaba. 

Corazón notó que se hinchaba en su interior y, al mismo tiempo, que le tomaba del cabello para girarle el rostro de nuevo y besarlo con brusquedad. Doffy guardando en ese gesto todas las ganas de morderle el cuello, de generar un lazo que estaría más allá de lo necesario ahora mismo. 

Había llegado al barco luego de ver un reguero de plumas perdido desde los acantilados hasta los arbustos de la playa debajo, había feromonas en el aire, más obvias que en la mañana y muy frescas. Había caminado hasta su camarote no sabiendo lo que se toparía, mentalizándose sólo en una cosa. 

«No lo marques» 

Y se lo debió repetir mentalmente mientras lo besaba, mordiéndole en lugar del cuello los labios, las mejillas. Llenándolo de babas en lo que estaba atascado llenándolo de semen. Su hermanito iba a apestar a él por semanas luego de aquello, siempre quedaba en el omega la esencia del alfa cuando éste anudaba, siempre era obvio el aroma a la unión cuando ésta se daba. 

No podía permitirse caer más bajo. 

Ni a sí mismo, ni a su hermano, que le lamía las comisuras de los labios, buscando más besos, manteniéndose todo lo que podía de firme sobre sus rodillas, aguardando a que el nudo terminara. Podía demorar quién sabe cuánto. 

Doflamingo lo besó entonces, ahondó en su boca; mimó de ésta mientras le iba llevando hacia el colchón. Lo tumbó de lado, abrazándole por detrás. Rosinante se pegoteó más aún contra él, si se pudiera, buscó encajarse en donde todo su cuerpo pudiera tocar lo máximo del alfa y permaneció quieto por los siguiente cuarenta minutos en esa posición, durmiéndose los mismos, antes sentir el vacío en su trasero… y despertar buscando más. 

Fueron días completos en la misma faena. 

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… seis…  _ siete _ . 

El séptimo, al menos, el menor ya estaba consciente, dolorido y hundido en algo de vergüenza. Y Doffy sólo le sujetaba para que se quedara quieto y lo dejara dormir de una vez. Nunca sentida tanta pasión ni tanto desborde, nunca perdido la cuenta de veces en que le tomó, se lo folló, le anudó e hizo correr por su propia cuenta de más de una manera. Jamás dio fe de cansarse tanto en el sexo. 

Hasta ahora. 

Definitivamente un omega un celo no era cosa de subestimar. 

—Ya te dije que no pidas perdón, duérmete. 

Eran las diez de la mañana, pero el mayor sentía que era un domingo a las tres de la madrugada luego de haber estado bebiendo, bailando, cogiendo y trotando sin dormir desde el jueves previo. Le gustaban las fiestas, pero también le gustaba estar vivo. Le rodeó la cintura, le cruzó una pierna por encima y suspiró. Rosinante sólo se dejó, expeliendo feromonas mucho más tranquilizadoras y convenientes. 

Minutos después se dormirían…  _ y sería una de las últimas buenas noches para ellos dos _ . 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de violencia y cosas tristes. 
> 
> Sepan disculpar la demora en actualizar, no lo hice adrede, la verdad es que ser adulta es un dolor de culo tremendo. (?) Pero ya me conseguí enderezar y ubicar en el tiempo/espacio otra vez, así que con suerte no volverá a pasar xD 
> 
> No quedan demasiados capítulos, al menos serán unos dos o tres más (sin contar éste, como ya podrán ver que añadí al conteo de capis). Se vienen recreaciones más intensas, densas y entramos en el mundo Doffy xD 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten, en verdad me siento culpable porque me desaparecí y encima vuelvo con un capi terriblemente triste y difícil, pero bueno, malas coincidencias. (?) Y creo que todos teníamos en cuenta que esto ocurriría, así que... bue, ni darle tantas vueltas. ¡Sean felices leyendo!

**6**

Trafalgar  _ D. _ Water Law. 

Y Rosinante sintió que el mundo se movía a su alrededor. 

Iba regresando de la isla donde adquirió de nueva cuenta los inhibidores de marino. Venían con una suerte de nota a nombre de Tsuru y una inyección extra, en distinto envoltorio. 

« _ Es útil hasta cuatro días después del celo, por si tuvieras la compañía de alguien _ ». 

Señora agradable, se dijo el rubio, con una mueca de vergüenza y bastante pena mientras calculaba cuántos días habían transcurrido. Y sí, eran tres. La primera inyección fue el anticonceptivo de emergencia entonces, lo siguiente fue el inhibidor general que, según sabía, desde ahora demorarían hasta el mes que seguía en volver al efecto completo. Tal cual lo había ido perdiendo. 

No le importaba lo que Doflamingo pudiera decir, en verdad. Le preocupaba más el hecho de acabar en un círculo dependiente donde seriamente olvidara sus razones de ser. 

La brecha que necesitó durante los primeros dos años fueron suficiente para comprenderse sólo una pieza que podía ser aplastada en el juego de ajedrez. Detener a su hermano no había envuelto todas sus aspiraciones, ayudar y serle fiel a la marina tampoco se volvía algo imperioso, inclusive si su sentido de la justicia le llevara a ver mal lo que Doffy hacía y planeaba a futuro, así como sentirse mal por sus propios planes. 

Porque su hermano, pese a lo manipulador interesado de la gran mierda que era… se estaba comportando consigo como  _ no pudo esperar _ que lo hiciera. 

Ni siquiera se trató de una puesta a prueba el inicio, ciega fue la confianza que le dedicó por ser sólo su hermano, por compartir sangre y algún tipo de unidad. Le había dado un puesto alto sin preguntar, le soltó un espacio individual, le contó planes e historias, le vigiló mientras enfermó, le permitió meterse a su cama aunque fueran adultos, no tuviera sentido y generara escenarios dudosos. 

Se hizo cargo del hecho de que las segundas naturalezas de ambos sintieran atracción, se hizo cargo de la metida de pata de su hermanito cuando éste contó mal los días y acabó en celo. 

Y no lo había mordido,  _ lo dejó ser libre _ , incluso con lo posesivo que era un alfa como él. 

Por eso no podía evitar sentir culpa. En comparación, Doffy le tuvo una confianza desmedida incluso siendo la persona cruel y maldita que era. Haberle tenido empatía y tomado cariño hacia su hermano, ahora mismo le volvía poco desastroso al intentar pensar que no, que estaban mal sus acciones, que igual debería quitarle la libertad, encerrarlo y no dejar que saliera nunca más al mundo que deseaba destruir. 

_ Y para empeorar, sin poder compensar nada, resultaba que ese niño era un D. _

Como una avalancha los recuerdos de los cuentos de su infancia. Un sentido de aniquilación intenso. 

Rosinante odiaba a los tenryuubito de maneras inmensas, tanto como los odiaba Doflamingo a estas alturas de su vida. La intención del mayor de destruir el mundo que éstos manejaban y volverse el rey de todos los mares era una cosa cuestionable porque era un jodido loco que seguro volvería todo demasiado corrupto y dictarorial. 

Su hermano era un pirata, eso no podía resultar bien. 

Pero la manera de “los enemigos naturales de los dioses”... 

No le importó ni su hermano ni la marina, tomó a ese niño, reveló su secreto y se lo llevó, pidiendo más tiempo de descanso. 

Si el mocoso sobrevivía, si llegaba a resultar en alguien que valiera la pena, si conseguía que no se volviera hacia el mismo lado que su hermano mayor y pudiera perseguir su voluntad desde otro punto de vista…  _ quizá pudiera… _ ; hubo un instinto creciente incluso mientras Law se retorcía y chillaba que lo suelte; que no buscara milagros, que perdiera las esperanzas. 

No hubo una puta isla en todo el Grand Line que les dijera qué podían hacer y Rosinante había acabado destruyendo todos los hospitales en donde soltaban alguna idiotez que le hiciera enojar. El maltrato y la ceguera que se traían los médicos era un completo lavado de cerebro que le recordaba el motivo de odio a la gente de su ciudad de origen. 

Sólo pocas palabras del gobierno y nada de eso sería un trato aceptable, pero la conveniencia movía todos los rincones. 

Un tenryuubito que acabó en la marina estaba salvando a uno de los niños que traía un nombre con el que antes los asustaban. Estaba queriendo levantarlo y rescatarlo para que hiciera algo de lo que por su parte, no podía enfrentar directamente. 

Y de repente también se dio cuenta de que lo arrullaba en las noches contra su pecho, que cuando iban seis meses de un desconsuelo y desesperanza barbárica para alguien que ya veía su límite cerca, Law se sentía más enfermo y buscaba sus brazos para sentir seguridad. 

Ese niño despertando un lado interno que no creyó tener jamás, dándole la seguridad de que no dudaría en dar su vida por él cuando la importancia de uno en el otro se solidificó.. 

Porque era un niño, eso nada más, porque le traía a colación lo similar que era a Doflamingo cuando éste le tironeaba de su brazo para sacarlo de la casa, llevarlo a buscar comida, robar medicamentos y regresar corriendo con mamá. 

No era un niño malo, tampoco. 

Sólo era uno perdido y asustado que se arrullaba y trataba de no llorar. Cerca de los trece años, con dolores físicos que le llevaban al límite deprisa luego de pocos esfuerzos. Si ese niño se salvaba, era una posibilidad más para acabar con los tenryuubito, si es que su segunda manera de llamarlos calzaba tal cual decían. Si su voluntad sobrevivía, desde cualquier parte en su sola existencia o inexistencia se sentiría pleno y dichoso. 

—Cora-san, tengo frío. 

El mayor abrió su abrigo de plumas, dejándole espacio entre sus piernas que estaban cruzadas como indio. Apenas el niño se sentó y se acurrucó, arrugó la nariz. —Hueles extraño, Law.

Con todo e inhibidores, no solía perder el olfato más delicado de alguien de su clase. Esperó que el niño refunfuñara, pero en cambio, se quedó quieto y callado con una mala cara. 

—Cora-san… —pareció dudar, le oyó tragar saliva y esconder el rostro en su pecho—. ¿Eres un omega, verdad? 

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero luego de toser discretamente, le acarició el cabello con cariño. Su madre solía darle ese tipo de mimos, caricias a la cabeza, mimarles el cabello y la espalda. Repitió proceso y notó que el menor se contentaba en sus brazos por la seguridad que llegaba. 

No había en todos los brazos un refugio maternal donde resguardarse. Corazón olía diferente desde que le había conocido e incluso desde que sus feromonas eran más expuestas. Law no era un niño idiota, todo confirmadísimo desde que se los topó con Doflamingo en el corredor del barco. 

Parecía una realidad indecente y poco peculiar, pero según parecía, no había más que ello aún recorriendo su cabeza. Tenía trece años también, se trataba de una edad bastante aceptable para sus consultas. 

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Por qué es tu pregunta? 

Habían encontrado una casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo de esa isla pequeña, el fuego crepitaba cerca y las ventanas tablonadas no dejaban pasar el frío invernal que había afuera. Sin embargo, estar juntitos se sentía bien desde que ambos se notaron a gusto y en confianza. Desde que Law le oyó llorar por él, tenerle sentimientos humanos que no pensó que sentiría de parte de nadie nunca más. Desde que Corazón había acabado compadeciéndose, defendiéndolo y volviéndolo prácticamente de su vida diaria, todavía con sus hormonas habiendo sufrido cambios bruscos hace poco tiempo. 

Su cuerpo había pasado por un celo en el que desde el primer instante hasta el último tuvo nudos y atenciones de un alfa fuerte y de categoría. Era natural que su sistema se preaprara para recibir un bebé. Cuerpo sano, compañero saludable y eficiente, resultados obvios. Pero el anticonceptivo de emergencia hizo su trabajo al instante. 

Quizá las hormonas que todavía se encargaban de preparar su mente para un niño estaban activas cuando tomó a Law bajo un brazo y se lo llevó. Quizá por eso lo adoptó con tantas fuerzas y ahora sólo se contentaba cuando estaba contra su pecho y le sonreía con esa pureza característica de un muchachito en sus últimos tiempos de niñez. 

El hecho de verlo como una esperanza para la salvación de ese mundo podrido lo volvía, en verdad, admirable a sus ojos. Una salvación para sus planes y un engranaje faltante en su vida. 

—… creo que yo también lo soy. 

La respuesta le sorprendió. 

—¿Por qué lo crees? 

—Dijiste antes que tengo un olor extraño, ¿verdad? —Asintió—. Uno de los libros que Doflamingo me dio, hablaba sobre la característica de los omegas al enfermar. Su aroma distintivo es extraño si el paciente se enferma, también las enfermedades graves pueden afectar el desarrollo del mismo si se dan en los años de crecimiento importantes. 

Corazón no necesitó ser demasiado brillante para entender. Los años de los que hablaba Law eran los que estaba atravesando justamente ahora. Un omega alcanzaba la madurez sexual entre los trece y los dieciocho años, como muy tarde, los años en que este cambio se producía era desde los nueve o diez años. Los aromas comenzaban, las hormonas se alteraban, las feromonas se sentían. 

No era un alfa o un beta y ya llevaba seis meses con sus inhibidores de marino. No podía notar con demasiada fuerza cómo olía Law, pero sí había notado ese picoso extraño. 

—Puedes estar equivocado. 

El mocoso meneó la cabeza. 

—¿El informe de tu padre lo decía? 

Misma negativa. —Él no me hacía el examen aún. Acababa de cumplir diez años. Buffalo y Diamante también lo mencionaron antes —La alusión a éste último le dio repelús al mayor—. Dijeron que los días donde me encuentro mejor era agradable, pero que los días donde estoy más afectado por los síntomas de la enfermedad, se vuelve malo. 

—¿Cómo a qué? 

—Buffalo dijo que era algo parecido a vino. Amargo y horrible. 

Rosinante sonrió, soltando una carcajada después. Los niños tenían una buena imaginación y deducción de las cosas. Para querer comprobarlo, hundió pronto la nariz en el cabello del menor. Éste se encogió, pero lo permitió. Había ya un buen acumulo de situaciones en donde el rubio parecía más su padre que otra cosa, su propia necesidad de afecto al ser un niño huérfano le permitía sin faltas ese amor. Lo absorbía con fuerzas y ganas. 

—Ow, Law —Frotó la mejilla encima de su nuca, sonriente y enternecido—. Hueles a uvas. 

El niño enrojeció. 

—¿E-Eh? ¿En verdad?

—Sí, Buffalo dijo que a vino porque son las uvas cuando se fermentan. Tu aroma se nota ácido al afectarse de tu enfermedad, pero incluso así no es tan desagradable, sólo es… fuerte y algo picoso —Normalmente eso ocurría cuando los omegas no estaban felices. Ja, ja. Pensar en un Law adolescente siendo un omega malhumorado le hacía pensar en muchas situaciones divertidas con aroma a licor por todos lados. 

—Entonces sí… 

—Eres un omega como yo. 

Eso, en pequeña parte, le daba tranquilidad. Porque Law le había recordado a Doffy demasiado, el cambio a niño bueno y mimoso, el hecho de que ahora no compartieran la misma naturaleza…; aunque Law acabara siendo beta, incluso, todo para Rosinante hubiera sido de alivio. 

Saber de la fruta por mano de Doflamingo fue una estrategia un poco obvia de éste, para el menor. Lo supo como si una avalancha de realidad le llegara: la confianza de su hermano menguaba, había dicho eso para ver si era capaz de seguir con sus normas, como una última oportunidad. 

Rosinante no lo sabía… pero si aparecía con Law debajo de su brazo, si regresaba a su barco, si la fruta acababa en sus manos… Doffy no podría haber sido capaz de sacrificar a su hermano por la inmortalidad. Otro habría consumido esa cosa, otro más capacitado en medicina acabaría siendo la víctima, el menor seguiría a su lado, Law se curaría en manos de otra persona y el mayor alcanzaría su meta sin ningún altibajo de por medio. 

Pero así como Doflamingo tenía dudas en su confianza como para necesitar poner a prueba a su hermano con eso, Rosinante no le tenía la suficiente como para creerse algo así. 

Salvar al niño era primordial… que esa fruta no llegara a cumplir ese sueño nefasto de la inmortalidad era también algo necesario para su propio gesto de colaboración. No importaba la marina y su trato, le importaba un comino todo lo demás. De repente estaba desahuciado por la falta de fe de su hermano, por saber que se merecía ese gesto de su parte, por tener intenciones propias, como no las había tenido antes. Por tener que mentirle a su padre adoptivo y por defraudar a la marina también. 

Rosinante sabía que estaba haciéndose desaparecer, poniéndose el cartel de traidor por todos lados. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa. 

Quería que el gobierno  _ caiga _ . 

Para eso, el legado de los D siempre había sido secreto y buscado alcanzar la luz, era silenciosa y secretamente una historia de presunta fantasía que quizá en un futuro lo podría conseguir. 

_ Law tenía ese legado.  _

La marina era una chupamedias del gobierno, aún cuando le hubiera dado todo y no todos los marinos fueran esencialmente así. 

Y aunque compartía el mismo deseo con su hermano de dañar a los tenryuubito, no estaba tan mal de la cabeza como para saber que Doflamingo haría cosas nefastas si conseguía la manera de volverse indestructible. No quería ese futuro para el mundo, para las generaciones que venían, para los hijos que pudiera tener. 

Sin ir más lejos, no quería ese futuro para Law. 

Algún día, se dijo, si sobrevivía, si salía de aquello con vida, debería pedirle perdón a Law por poner en sus manos el cambio del mundo. Un cambio por el que casi nadie de su propia generación abría los ojos para querer pelearlo aún. 

Pedir disculpas porque su gente en Mariejois existiera, por no poder hacer más que dejarse tirotear mientras conseguía la fruta Ope Ope, dársela por la fuerza y conseguir así una oportunidad para él… 

_ Dentro de una jaula que reconocía y cuyo final auguró.  _

En el otro mundo, debería pedirle perdón por dejarlo solo. 

Doflamingo, siendo sincero consigo mismo, debió no haber esperado un cambio en la opinión o actitud de su hermano. Algo dentro de sí no quería sentirse influenciado por la traición que acababa de prever. Ahí estaba la marina en su puerta, estaba muerto el infeliz que iba a comerciar la fruta, ahí estaba pisando nieve mientras iba camino a donde su hermano se encontraba. 

En todo el trayecto y proceso, recordaba que la última vez que lo vio fue en su cama. 

Graciosamente, Rosinante no había querido besarlo, se había escurrido en su agarre y dado la espalda para que él se pudiera pegar encima de ésta. Hizo que lo abrazara con fuerzas, había expelido feromonas en una especie de duelo y de desconcierto, de molestia y de angustia, feromonas que su alfa interior no sintió correctas y hubo entonces querido dedicar tiempo a que se sintiera reconfortado. 

Los instintos a veces eran sumamente cursis. 

Se lo dijo él mismo: Rosinante no dispararía, cuando vio el cañón del arma apuntándole de frente. 

También se dijo que era bueno que el menor no tuviera un solo rastro del omega que vio hace seis meses atrás. Ahora mismo, no encontró nada para reconocerlo. Ni un ápice de comodidad, ni de su propio aroma, de nada. Era un sujeto que decía un código de marino, le confesaba estar encubierto para detenerlo, le indicaba sobre el paradero de la fruta y el niño que la consumió. 

Le decía, a rajatabla, sobre libertades que ninguno de ellos tendrían jamás. 

_ Y lo sacaba de quicio. _

No continuó disparando sólo porque el arma contó el final de las balas. No había más plomo que dar. Un peso ennegreciendo sus hombros y acumulándose con un pesar demasiado absurdo… había cosas que era mejor ignorar. 

—Váyanse. 

—Pero jefe… vienen por-. 

—Vete. 

No lo iba a repetir. 

Vergo se borró del mapa, en dirección a buscar a la marina para regresar a su presunto puesto. El niño estaba en manos de ésta, todo estaba completamente perdido ahora. Sus subordinados fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, llevándose los cofres, dejando el vacío en el lugar, bastante esclarecido. 

Doflamingo se dedicó a ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. A contemplar el vaho perdiéndose por las respiraciones cada vez más leves, por su nariz. Podía ver los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa discreta dibujada bajo la sangre y el maquillaje. Pudo apreciar la nieve manchándose del líquido carmín y tuvo una pelea interna demasiado poco contemplativa. 

Cabe aclarar que la crisis fue intensa, que habría pateado todo cuando encontrara, que habría dejado salir todo un combo de sensaciones de pura rabia. 

Estaba volviéndose la traición más dura, difícil y cruda que alguna vez pudo tener. 

Tsuru no encontró nada. 

El charco de sangre fue la imagen que enviaron a Sengoku, aludiendo a que los piratas se habían llevado el cadáver. El mayor se preguntó muchas veces qué demonios había estado haciendo su hijo ahí, pues su placa estaba ahí, su arma también. Se descubrieron traicionados por éste y, a su vez, se vieron afectados por la pérdida de todo. De un marino, de un niño y de una fruta que iba a ser muy importante. 

Conocía a Doflamingo, conocidas también las razones de por qué Rosinante había actuado con la mentira, daba fe de que éste simplemente le había asesinado. 

Eso era lo más lógico de creer, servía para llorar, para tener la mente tranquila, para que no hubiera sensaciones o sentimientos malos en dirección hacia el niño que crió. 

¿Verdad? 

Cuando Rosinante despertó, estaba entubado por completo, no en un cielo, no en un infierno. 

No había nada bueno ni nada salvable alrededor. Sí había una ventana, allá lejos. Podía sentir la luz ingresar. También veía el techo, notaba la bolsa con suero, calmantes y quién sabe qué más colgando a su lado. Notaba que respiraba y eso era algo que no podía dedicarse a tranquilizarlo. 

No había una mascarilla en su cara, dolía cada puta parte de su cuerpo y costaba el ingreso de aire ahora que la conciencia volvía y aceleraba la respiración. 

—Bienvenido a tu pesadilla. 

Giró la nuca por inercia hacia su derecha, donde encontró una sonrisa extravagante y los lentes en punta. Un par de piernas largas encima de un taburete, el cuerpo sentado en un sofá. La cabeza ladeada en su dirección, como si hubiese estado esperando verlo despertar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y para decir esas mismas palabras. 

Rosinante sintió que se le revolvía el estómago con esa imagen. 

_ ¿Por qué demonios estaba vivo y con Doflamingo a su lado?  _

Sintió tener un ataque de pánico silencioso. 

Él le había disparado a matar. Por su parte se había esforzado en mantener conciencia hasta que Law estuviera a salvo. 

Había cerrado los putos ojos despidiéndose y lamentándose por varias cosas. 

¿Por qué estaba respirando junto a ese hombre? Se notaba hiperventilar, oyó algunos pitidos y pronto la sombra de su hermano se hizo más amplia. 

—Retiré las balas y cosí tus órganos y heridas. 

Como caerse a un pozo en medio de un sueño. 

—Llevas casi tres semanas durmiendo y recuperándote. 

Abrió la boca. La voz en su garganta demasiado reseca para saberse real. No supo cómo hablar, de repente tampoco quiso hablar. Cerró de nueva cuenta y el temor menguó de su cuerpo, casi como si éste le indicara que para qué demonios temía. 

Es que, si bien despertar era una sorpresa, si bien volver a verle la cara a su hermano era como recordar un infierno recientemente vivido… parecía una mezcla entre la resignación a la muerte que ya había aceptado, con el inconsciente aclarándole que si le había restado, entonces no sería momento para asustarse. 

_ No ahora. No todavía. _

Doflamingo se acercó. Antes se había levantado, ahora la sombra cubría sobre su cuerpo y la notaba fija en su rostro. 

No sentía nada a su alrededor, con sus inhibidores no notaba las feromonas intensas que soltaba el mayor, no se cohibía, no se asustaba, no mostraba retracto. Y éste sintió disgusto por ello, sintió el rechazo por completo de no notar al menor responder a sí. De no notar su aroma, de no verlo con ningún indicio de lo que fue antes de partir. 

De partir a una piscina llena de traición. 

Quizá ahogaba las ganas de meterle la cabeza en un tarro con agua y matarlo de la misma asfixia. Todavía ni siquiera se comprendía a sí mismo, todavía no sabía por qué lo había traído y, de hecho… no quería verlo. 

Rosinante notó la mano del mayor ir a su pecho, justo sobre una de las zonas que ardían de dolor. Le notó hundir los dedos sobre las vendas e inclinarse hacia él. La sonrisa borrándose, el entrecejo marcando las venas de rabia. La mano libre dirigiéndose a sujetarle del mentón, de las mejillas, apretó todo el contorno y hundió las mismas, con una rudeza y fuerzas poco cariñosas. 

—¿Seguirás teniendo la desfachatez de no hablarme? 

Esa voz… sonó tan desquiciada que la resequedad de su garganta le dolió al intentar tragar saliva que no tenía. Su cabeza se hundió en el colchón por la presión del otro encima, sintió dolor de los dedos en sus heridas, no solo era doloroso, quemaba, se abría. En sus mejillas además, los dedos enterrándose en su piel…; en conjunto, le hizo gritar. Un grito alto, desgarrador. Salió desde su garganta, entre la mano de su hermano, rompiéndole las cuerdas que hace mucho no se utilizaban. 

Tosió gangoso, ahogándose con el escozor. Levantó sus manos y llevó una a cada brazo de su hermano, intentando detenerlo. 

—Oh, ¿te duele? 

Era un maldito enfermo. 

—Me dolió también, Rosi. 

Y Rosinante lo sabía. 

Esto y todo lo que podía venir a continuación era un completo desborde de parte de su hermano. Era el Doflamingo que perdió los estribos y la poca fe en alguien de su propia sangre. No sólo eso, era el hombre que de niño perdió a su madre por la inutilidad de su padre, que acabó en un golpe insano de poder y desesperación por regresar al lugar de donde venía, que asesinó a su padre por ello, que perdió a su hermano… que recuperó a su hermano en medio de un ascenso de poder desde lo más bajo y basurero del mundo. 

Y que recibió de éste una traición absurda luego de darle una confianza ciega. 

Doflamingo se decía benevolente con las traiciones. 

_ Si morías, te perdonaba.  _

Su hermano lo sabía tan bien y claro como el cielo en uno de sus mejores días. Entonces Rosinante se sabía no perdonado, se sabía castigado e incluso a contra lógica del mismo mayor. Le enterró las uñas en los brazos intentando despegarlos de su cuerpo, le asestó un puñetazo tan débil como estaba, presa de su misma desesperación, que sólo le hizo volar los anteojos. 

Los ojos del alfa estuvieron encima de los suyos, con esas ojeras rayoneadas alrededor, oscureciéndole los pozos en el rostro que se vería bastante apuesto si no se cargara la intención de aniquilar todo lo que aparecía. Rosinante podía ver, podía distinguir en esa mirada que no había siquiera una certeza a sus propias acciones para dejarlo vivo. Y sabía que, para bien o mal, no sería bueno para sí. 

Cuando le soltó, la sangre había manchado las vendas en su pecho y su rostro quedado con las marcas de esos dedos hundidos. El menor no sentía nada, podía jurarlo. 

A esa altura no sentía un solo dolor. 

—Para el mundo estás muerto. 

Oh. Era conveniente para su hermano, suponía. 

—Para todos, en realidad —Doflamingo tomó sus anteojos y se los colocó, mirándole con el mismo odio que antes. Mayor rechazo le sobrevenía con sólo verle no responderle, encararle sin temores y habiéndose dejado hacer de esa manera al final—. Sólo yo sé que estás vivo,  _ hermanito _ —El aludido no habló. No dijo absolutamente nada más que permanecer ahí observándole. Un movimiento de las manos en el mayor y pudo sentir los hilos atravesándole la piel otra vez. Cosiéndole la herida abierta de nueva cuenta. Se retorció un poco en la cama, aguantándolo sin mayor sonido más que los quejidos. 

No habló. 

No dijo absolutamente nada. 

—¿Es tu modo de mantenerte rebelde? ¿No dirigiéndome la palabra? ¿Manteniendo esa mentira imbécil? Mh… ja, ja, ja —Escalofriante, pero los dos eran conscientes de algo: no importaba lo mucho que Rosinante se resistiera, tarde o temprano comenzaría a acatarlo porque no le quedaría otra. Esto era un resquicio del orgullo que le quedaba, era el golpe de lo que quería mantener para no sentirse tan hundido en la miseria o en el pánico. 

Para no verse tan enredado y lodosamente encerrado en esas garras. 

—Quítate el suero cuando se acabe, y muévete cuanto quieras, pero no podrás salir. 

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeey, cumpliendo unos días más tarde de lo acordado, mil disculpas por eso.   
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo, que me pareció importante dejarlo hasta acá porque este tipo de situaciones son algo... importantes para prever el avance y desarrollo final de todo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias de antemano, luv para todos <3

**7**

Los primeros días se dedicó a curarse a sí mismo. 

Sólo acercarse a la puerta le hizo capaz de ver los hilos de la jaula que lo encerraban. Era una habitación pequeña; tenía dos ventanas, un baño y lo necesario para que pudiera servirse durante los días que quedaban. Si bien su torpeza era de renombre, estar en un limbo inconstante de un sin saber, le dejaba bastante reacio a un comportamiento rutinario. 

Al parecer era un lugar frío, todavía estaría en el Grand Line o en alguna isla de quién sabe dónde. Le recordaba al North Blue por el ambiente tras el vidrio. No se veía más que nieve alrededor, no había una sola alma que pasara por afuera. 

_ No había nadie. _

Doflamingo no regresó hasta después de un mes. 

Cuando lo hizo, no procuró más que reabastecer y volver a marcharse. No hubo palabras, no hubo acercamientos. 

Rosinante suspiraba. 

Todos los meses que continuaron después de su despertar fueron un tema bastante peculiar. Se sentía desmoralizado, preocupado y bastante perdido en el mundo. Pero más allá de la situación… no se notaba crítico, no se notaba pesadumbroso. Había una calma que convenía con la misma muerte. 

No veía a nadie, no le debía nada a nadie. 

_ Doflamingo no consiguió la fruta, Law viviría. Law vivía.  _

La paz era tan buena como la resignación que ya tenía sobre sí mismo. 

Sus heridas se cerraron del todo cuando habían transcurrido seis meses del encierro. No había vuelto a hablar más que para sí mismo, ni siquiera su hermano consideraba tal propuesta luego de tanto tiempo. No volvería a creer que algo traumático había acontecido y afectado al menor, ja, ja, pero sí sabía que no lo hacía por propia voluntad porque todavía iba analizando y cayendo en su situación. 

No planeaba soltarlo. No lo dejaría ir de nuevo. No tendría nada que le falte, no tendría nada a su malestar. Sólo lo tendría a él. Así que el “vete acostumbrando a la idea”, fue paulatino y serio de ir resolviéndose para Rosinante. 

Éste se sentaba junto a la ventana, esperando el momento en que algo malo ocurriera o se lo llevaran de allí a otro lugar. En pequeña parte, había un temor superficial que abrazaba a la idea de ser un omega, encerrado, con un alfa que venía de manera constante a verlo. Pero aunque la falta de supresores e inhibidores habían dejado en claro que se repetiría la historia de antes…; no ocurrió. 

Su celo no había aparecido en todos esos meses. 

Un omega herido no funcionaba para dar a luz, dedujo. No volvería a normalizarse hasta que su cuerpo sanara por completo, quizá hasta que su mente se encontrara estable para ello y la concordancia le dijera que era propicio. Porque cuando sus heridas se cerraron, cuando las cicatrices se formaron y supo que interiormente las cosas volvían a su movimiento libre, continuó sin regresar su período de fertilidad. 

Llegado el año de encierro continuó de la misma manera, pero hubo un instante donde el hombre no consiguió mantenerse más en la misma línea. 

Primero se comenzó a hablar a sí mismo en voz alta, probó su voz nuevamente y se dijo que, para bien o mal, necesitaba de alguien. Necesitaba expresar. Necesitaba soltar. 

Para bien o mal aún estaba jodidamente  _ vivo _ . 

En un instante, luego de esos doce meses, luego del silencio… sintió calor, sintió ganas de explotar, tuvo ganas de romper y destrozar. Al menos los años que estuvo con Doffy, las cosas se dieron socialmente normales, nunca le faltó con quién tratar incluso cuando no podía hablar. Tenía maneras de descargar las frustraciones, de enojarse, de responder, de expresar los disgustos en alguna manera.

_ Ahora no había nada. _ Literalmente. 

Su mente comenzaba a despertar en la realidad en que se encontraba. Y estaba solo. No había nadie… y ni siquiera había que aparentar. No había nada que esconder, nada que ocultar ni qué fingir. En ese pozo, Doffy ya sabía muchas verdades de él, ya deducía las peores, ya no había ni siquiera por qué mantenerse en pie, no había un mísero motivo. 

De repente el mundo le hizo gracia, y su carcajada sonó hasta lejos. 

Doflamingo lo encerró por verse incapaz de verlo morir, de perderlo, de dejarlo ser libre. 

Con su muerte habría alcanzado una paz que para el alfa ya era imposible alcanzar. Ese sujeto había sido marcado por sí mismo como el compañero que quería a su lado para el resto de su vida. Si él sufría, Rosinante sufriría consigo; si él vivía, Rosinante viviría. Si él respiraba y estaba privado de la libertad, Rosinante respiraría y estaría privado de la misma. 

Y sería sólo suyo. 

_ Nada más que suyo, no existiría para nadie más. _

Qué regocijo. 

No fue nada pacífico, sin embargo, cuando fue a verlo la siguiente vez. 

En carácter simple, la cabaña era pequeña, estaba cerrada para todos y nadie podía entrar ni salir, simulaba el abandono que había en tal mismo islote. Ahí no vivía nadie, no había más que ruinas y era el lugar perfecto para tenerlo escondido. Un hueco del mundo. Próximamente los planes estarían listos para tomar Dressrosa, pronto debería ver cómo sacarlo y llevárselo al castillo que sería suyo. 

Y lo haría, era un hecho. Siendo un castillo, intuía que algún lugar de encierro habría para tenerlo sin que nadie lo supiera. No había gobernante sobre la tierra que no tuviera secretos, mejor que nadie lo sabía.

El ambiente cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, fue bastante poco alentador. 

Su hermanito se había estado divirtiendo. 

Lo primero que detectó fueron los trozos de todo regados en el suelo, sonando bajo las suelas de sus zapatos; siguió el notar los muebles desperdigados y echados de cualquier manera a lo largo de toda esa habitación que significaba la  _ casa. _ Era un desastre de cosas tumbadas, lanzadas, rotas, destrozadas con mayor cizaña. 

Vio sangre también, lo que le llevó a mirar en el lugar para ver si encontraba al único dueño que podía haber de la misma. 

_ El golpe de ansiedad subió hasta su cerebro.  _

Lo encontró no en el primer perímetro, la única habitación que restaba era el baño. Había una bañera de madera llena de agua y ahí estaba metido Rosinante sujetándose la cabeza. Estaba a medio vestir, el agua fría y su cuerpo temblaba. El relajo de verlo vivo fue automático, pero la intranquilidad de verlo así no mermó ni un poco.

Si bien consiguiera no demostrar demasiada reacción con los segundos de adrenalina previos, porque el menor pudo haber hecho cualquier endemoniada cosa, sus acciones no le salvaron. 

Le tomó de un brazo, por debajo de las piernas y le alzó, sacándolo de la tina. Retrocedió dos pasos para quitarlo de encima del lugar y planeó ver dónde le dejaba para buscar con qué demonios secarlo. La humedad del propio Rosinante había mojado toda parte que tocó del mayor. 

El omega pareció reaccionar apenas con sentir su calor. 

Notó que ese cuerpo temblaba más perceptiblemente y se comenzaba a remover. 

—No… suéltame. 

_ Joder.  _

El entrecejo del mayor se contrajo al oírlo hablar. 

Le oyó también un jadeo perezoso, cómo le presionaba los hombros con las manos y se estiraba hacia atrás. No estaba tan débil, dedujo, porque incluso consiguió desligarse y soltarse las piernas para bajarlas al piso. Pero tal y como pensó Doflamingo, éstas se ablandaron y fueron al piso. No parecía herido de gravedad, no en puntos críticos, no parecía haber un intento de suicidio o nada relevante. 

Pero la sangre llegaba hasta la tina. 

¿Sería que había intentado alguna idiotez en verdad? La duda le hizo halarlo del pelo y levantarle la cabeza, ahí desde el mismo piso en que estaba, junto a sus piernas. 

—¿Por qué hiciste un desastre así? 

—Ah… 

Rosinante pareció tener que pensar mejor en qué le estaban diciendo. Levantó el rostro para mirarlo, entre el flequillo de su cabello rubio y más largo que la última vez, le miró desde el suelo en esa imagen tan denigrante y de repente baja, pero en ese momento por la mente del menor no pasaban demasiadas cosas. Observó a Doflamingo allá arriba, que se notaba enojado. 

Y sonrió burlón. 

—¿Importa qué demonios haga u ocurra conmigo desde ahora? 

Una sonrisa, seguido de una risa que fue aumentando de gravedad y profundidad mientras avanzaba. 

—Fufu~ 

No había ni siquiera titubeado. Rosinante quién sabe cuánto llevaba analizando esa frase en su cabeza. 

El silencio demoró un instante. 

Los ojos del menor se cristalizaron mientras su lengua se pasaba por su propio labio inferior. Parecía ebrio por completo, como si el alcohol que trajera para que fuera una copa cada tanto tiempo, hubiera bajado por la garganta de su hermano en menos de media hora. Justo un rato antes de que él llegara. Ni que lo supiera. Le notaba incluso con la mente desbaratada... ; Doflamingo no solía tener presente a otra persona con la cabeza patas para arriba, no más que la propia al menos. 

Saberlo en ese punto no le era demasiado empático. Aunque le preocupara la idiotez de las acciones que podían salir. 

Las manos de su hermano se levantaron, le tomaron de las caderas, y avanzó de rodillas hasta pegotear la cara en su vientre bajo. Justo sobre el borde de su pantalón, presionó el rostro. 

Doffy sólo observó con una ceja en alto, intentando buscar qué pretendía. 

Si sólo quería cercanía, se le estaba yendo de término la mente con el aliento caliente encima de la tela de su ropa. Apenas ahí se dio cuenta de que el aire estaba denso, cargado de ese aroma a jazmines que hace tanto tiempo había detectado con tan buen sabor. Casi pareció que su interior traía a colación con una fortaleza absurda los recuerdos de estar perdiéndose en su interior, y el cómo Rosinante metió la boca entre los botones de su camisa y mordisqueó un trozo de su piel, le hizo erizarse hasta la nuca. 

Una mordida poco gustosa y como si intentara dañarlo un poco y desquitarse. 

Se lo permitió. 

El menor se distanció, alzando la mirada altanera, con todo y la debilidad que se cargaba ahora. No estaba ebrio ya, pero había llevado su fuerza sin explotar a todo límite que pudo al destrozar todo cuanto encontró en ese cuartucho. Había acabado pisando los destrozos, había comenzado a sangrar demasiado, era todo motivo por el que se metió a la tina y se quedó a esperar que el agua fría enfriara su cabeza y despejara a la vez todo malestar. 

Hubo de repente un aglomeramiento de pensamientos autodestructivos que le indujeron la ansiedad a puntos críticos. Demasiado qué pensar a raíz de eso, demasiada burla el saberse con pensamientos de quitarse la vida y, a la vez, terror repentino a morir. ¿Sería la propia naturaleza humana que actuaba con la defensa a ello? Quién sabía. 

Él estuvo dispuesto a morir, se había entregado a eso y lo habían regresado por la fuerza a respirar. Ahora parecía que ese cúmulo de ansiedad hacía replantearse los hechos de maneras muy profundas a su cabeza marchita y tocada por la soledad. El enojo y la furia por pensar que no podía controlarse, por caer en cuenta de toda la mierda que ocurrió hasta entonces. Por saberse encerrado y llegado al punto de tener un ápice de necesidad por ver a la persona que le había acribillado sobre la nieve. 

La persona que hizo que dejara a su niño solo en el mundo. 

La persona que le hizo sentirse además más pecador e imprudente que cualquiera. Y la misma que incluso ahora estaba en frente de sí haciendo que sus feromonas se alborotasen como el demonio y lo llamaran con una necesidad que él no quería expresar. Las mismas se encontraban con sensaciones conflictuadas ahora, así le llegaban al alfa que incluso no podía evitar afectarse. 

El romper todo había funcionado para regular su rabia inicial, pero no para sacarle los motivos y pensamientos de que ya no le importaba nada, de que ya no quería en parte estar vivo si iba a hacerlo en esa manera… pero no tenía el valor de tomar una decisión terminante solo. 

—Doffy… —Arrastró su voz, encima de ese vientre—…  _ mátame _ . 

La risa del mayor se volvió a oír. 

—Deberás soñar menos, hermano. 

El segundo año de su estadía en ese lugar había sido un completo desastre lleno y cargado de peleas, de intensidades bruscas. 

Era comprensible. 

Si no iba a escapar por motivos propios, al menos estaría dispuesto a pelear por el título de su propia personalidad. Apenas la depresión se iba eliminando, remontaba la propia actitud firme y más descorazonada del menor. 

Aunque se sabía no pudiendo estar a la altura de su hermano. Había algo que le instaba a revelarse con ganas. 

Hubo una vez en que Rosinante le esperó con un cuchillo junto a la puerta, hubo otra donde le lanzó el sofá individual del lugar apenas hubo cruzado la misma. Hubo varias donde no le dirigía la palabra, otras donde le saltaba encima de la nada y silencioso a golpearlo, arañarlo, morderlo y atacarlo desmedidamente. Todos los días parecía un plan nuevo para querer acabarlo o, más bien, intentar buscarle manía. 

Buscar que su paciencia topara un límite y con ella lo acabara a él. 

—Uy, disculpa, ¿te molestó? 

Rosinante había lanzado algo pesado contra su frente, bien. Quizá fue un libro, un zapato o vaya uno a saber, pero aquello le hizo volar al suelo los anteojos y le dolió en la sien. El menor se había encargado de levantar desinteresadamente un hombro y entonces le había asido de un brazo, con tal cercanía recibió un puñetazo en la cara, un rodillazo en el estómago, todo mientras intentaba sujetarle el otro brazo libre, que seguía removiéndose para golpearlo, mientras Rosinante también se revolvía para liberarse. 

El menor le empujó con su cuerpo, asestó un manotazo a sus ojos dejándole ciego por un instante inesperado. Le tomó del brazo con la propia mano que aún tenía libre, se lo cargó e intentó lanzarlo al suelo. 

A veces, sólo a veces, llegaba a tomarlo tan desprevenido como para tumbarlo.

Fue una sacudida intensa en donde giraron en el aire y cayeron; acabó con Rosinante a horcajadas encima de él, en el suelo, dándole a puños limpios en la cara. 

Pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, ambos sabían que no duraba mucho y Doflamingo comenzaba a tomarlo a gracia cada vez. Incluso notaba que hacer aquello parecía inclusive ser algo que animaba a su hermano, le daba energías. Siempre era más entretenido y les hacía correr la sangre con más fuerza cuando se enfrascaban en este tipo de luchas. Incluso les eran necesarias. 

Era bueno para que los dos se desquitaran de las rabias personales con el otro. 

Rosinante acabó sometido bajo su cuerpo, sólo consiguió tomarle de las manos para girar y conseguir aquello. Las piernas del menor se sacudieron con cierto frenetismo y sus propios brazos se movieron con rabia, retorciendo las muñecas para que le suelte. En medio de todo notaba un incipiente calor subir por su columna y generándole un escalofrío demasiado fuera de lugar. 

Ser omega, haber detectado a este sujeto como su compañero y ahora estar en esta malograda relación en verdad le era insufrible de cierto modo. No podía evitar que su lado omega acabara regocijándose en que el alfa le gane, lo aplaste y entre todo el reguero de golpes y vueltas, le dejara de su olor. 

El pataleo intenso de Rosinante se calmó incluso bruscamente en cuanto el peso de Doflamingo apretó su pelvis, sus feromonas expusieron el aroma al propio sometimiento y notó el alfa, no tan escasamente, a la parte omega del menor retorcerse por ganas de menguar y acabar quedándose quieto del todo. 

Les tomó a los dos un poco por sorpresa. 

Pensó, con claridad, que su hermanito debía de estar peleando bastante consigo mismo en ese tiempo. Un omega no se hacía tanto el fuerte, pero ahí estaba éste, apenas dejando de patalear y respirando de manera densa, sin poder contenter las feromonas porque… vamos, nunca supo cómo manejarlas en estado libre. Supo que se quedó quieto sólo porque no le quedaba de otra, nuevamente acababa de perder y seguía sin oportunidades. 

_ Cada vez más lejos incluso las ganas de buscar su muerte.  _

—¡Doffy! —exclamó, por completo en reproche por mantener el agarre más de lo debido. Éste empujó las caderas y le vio apretar los dientes. 

—Cada vez respondes mejor. 

Le siseó en respuesta su hermano, gimoteando de pura rabia por saberse en esa realidad. 

Cierto era, su cuerpo había demorado en volver a estar en sincronía con sus hormonas, con el lado omega que no quería funcionar en un cuerpo con una mente tan deplorable y errática. Pero así como sus razones para pelear comenzaban a morir, así como lentamente comenzaba a aguardar por la llegada de ese sujeto cada tanto tiempo, comenzaba también a estabilizarse. 

_ Y no quería eso todavía.  _

Sintió llorar de rabia, sólo de pensarse en esa situación nuevamente. 

A medio ataque de ansiedad, estuvo sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor, que le había levantado y sentado en las mismas…  _ para abrazarlo _ . 

No era en tanto un gesto tierno, aunque lo pareciera, era para que el menor no se dañe. No entierre las uñas en su piel, no comience a romper todo nuevamente. Le envolvió con su aroma, con su calor, conteniendo a la pequeña bestia que parecía resignada a no tener nada más que perder, además de la propia vida. Su mentón se presionó sobre el hombro del omega y frotó ahí sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo, aunque sea por la fuerza. 

No demoró en notar que la ansiedad disminuía. 

—No dejaré que mueras. 

Rosinante era incapaz de quitarse la vida, no sería tan cobarde como para eso. Pudo notar al aludido ablandarse lento y cada vez más, mientras surtía efecto su cercanía. Notó las lágrimas de éste caer encima de su propio hombro, le notó comenzar a temblar por los sollozos. 

—Ni que fuera tan terrible —Se mofó, a voz quebrada. 

En verdad sólo la idea de estar en la situación que tenía a su hermano era… ansiosa. Espeluznante y anormal. Comprendía que colaboraba en volverlo loco cada vez más, debía ser terrible estar en manos de la persona a la que habías arruinado por completo la idea de una victoria total. 

_ En manos de la persona a la que traicionaste y que ahora te odia lo suficiente como para torturarte así.  _

Oyó, entonces, una risa ahogada en lágrimas. Una risa igualmente burlona. —Te quiero, Doffy. 

Aniñada, perdida y completamente inestable sonó su voz. 

Es que lo quería, era uno de los problemas más graves de todo. Era su hermano, el mismo al que no podía lastimar ni porque fueran enemigos. Pero lo había herido, no había estado tan ciego como para no acatar ese detalle. Doflamingo salió de esa descarga de balas de una manera tan inestable como la misma marea del Nuevo Mundo. Quizá él era la última persona en quien tuvo una confianza tan idiotamente ciega, quizá era el último halo de esperanza y humanidad en el mayor. 

_ Quizá por eso éste se aferró tanto a sí.  _

_ Quizá por eso volvió a buscarlo y se lo llevó.  _

Corazón sólo sabía que incluso con la tortura y el cansancio psicológico de ahora, no podía dejar de quererlo. El problema era que quería odiarlo para hacerle más daño, el problema es que odiarlo habría sido desde el principio la solución a todos los dilemas que convertían su relación en un despilfarro y desastre lleno de cosas horribles, pero no lo odiaba. Nunca lo odiaría, y comenzaba a sentir cruel que, además de la traición que cometió hacia él, también estuviera casi rogándole que le asesinara de una vez. 

Sin embargo, su hermano sufrió un desplante de situación por completo. Le dejó todo lo gentilmente que pudo en el suelo, se levantó y se fue. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La universidad y períodos de examen, nada más que eso por la demora. 
> 
> Disfruten (en lo que puedan (?)) <3

**8**

El tercer año del encierro fue similar al primero. 

Una resignación asomándose cada vez más fuerte y días inertes donde no había nada que hacer, nada que respirar, nada que vivir. 

Un instante sin sentido de las cosas. 

Doflamingo llegando, dejándole todo cuanto necesitara, desapareciendo. 

Comenzó entonces a preguntarse cosas. Sobre los sucesos del mundo, por Law… queriendo o no, comenzó a tener períodos de disociación en donde sentía se creía en verdad un ente muerto sin razones para estar respirando. Eso mermaba con cada llegada del mayor, aparecía de repente una adrenalina que le traía desde el pozo de la inexistencia a recordarle que estaba con vida por él, ahí, encerrado y sin saber absolutamente nada de nadie. Le daba rabia y tenía ganas de patearlo. 

Quería arañarlo y lastimarlo en serio. 

Pero ¿y si dejaba de aparecer? No, no, no. 

La irrealidad se iba cuando Doflamingo llegaba. No quería que se fuera y no regresara jamás, que le dejara morir en ese pozo donde estaba quién sabe dónde y no le rescatara de la ansiedad por sentirse desaparecer y olvidar lo que era sentir aún lo más mínimo. 

Hasta tenerle rabia era mejor que estar solo. Porque incluso a partir de la rabia lograba recordar el estrujar de su garganta y la idea real de que aún estaba ahí; aún lo quería, aún podía sentir. 

Si de una vez no iba a poder cambiar lo que ahora vivía y por la fuerza debería aceptar su realidad… ¿se podía? ¿Debía? ¿Estaba bien tener una necesidad infame de pedirle que le cuente alguna cosa, lo que sea, pero que le hable para recrearlo un poco más? Casi parecía que estuviera exigiéndose algo más de alguna droga. Lo mantuvo todo lo controlado que pudo con lo mínimo que le daban hasta que ahora… simplemente quería más. 

Sea la miseria que fuera. 

Pocas ocasiones fueron las que se necesitaron para una conversación pasajera, normalmente hablarse no estaba en el interés de Rosinante, aunque Doflamingo abriera la boca incluso para mencionar alguna idiotez mínimo una vez, mientras estaba a su lado. 

Ese día específicamente, había estado su mente demasiado ajetreada. 

O quizá al borde de un inminente desborde neurótico. 

En ese mismo instante en que no para un segundo de correr; cuando ya llevas tres noches sin dormir y la ansiedad y malestar consiguen jugarte una pasada un poco deplorable. El alfa había llegado en la mañana, era de tarde y todavía no se largaba. No sabía qué pretendía tampoco pero desde la cama, el omega hubo mirado un instante su silueta…; después suspiró. 

Mitigó esa sensación de nerviosismo, previa a lanzarse sobre algo nuevo. 

—Cuéntame algo. 

Silencio. 

Se mordió los labios mientras oía que se levantaban, que cerraban el libro que había en su mano; los pasos acercándose cada vez más hasta llegar a su lado. Ya creyendo que fue una pésima idea. El hundimiento del colchón a su lado le tensó los hombros, pero no se movió de lugar. 

Sin tocarlo, Doflamingo se había echado a su lado, usando de respaldo la pared de atrás, más recto y sentado de lo que estaba el propio Rosinante, completamente estirado a lo largo y ahora con la vista fija en el techo. Toda la tensión era obvia en él. 

—Iremos a un nuevo lugar pronto —Era lo primero respecto a su hermanito que tenía para decir. 

—¿Dressrosa? —intuyó. 

—Sí. Yo mismo te llevaré cuando sea prudente. 

Tragó saliva, intentando obligarse a no sentir comodidad o conformismo por una conversación así. Le pareció que incluso su respuesta fue automática y natural, como si no hubiese intentado alzar barreras a lo desquiciado. 

—La tripulación está bien, hemos tenido nuevas adquisiciones. Un par de niñas que morían de hambre y necesitaban ayuda, una de ellas tiene una habilidad bastante interesante —No era difícil hablar para Doflamingo. Antes, cuando estaban compartiendo una cercanía de cualquier tipo menos conveniente (y que ahora quedaba pequeña en comparación a lo que vivían) era él quien hablaba de todo por la sencillez de que Corazón, supuestamente, era mudo. 

Rosinante pensó en esos días, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a su lado y notó que poco a poco la tensión pareció irse, tal cual fuera su imaginación quien la pusiera en primer lugar.

Iba a estar ahí sin reparos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, se dijo, mirándolo y volviéndose algo crítico en el momento donde debió arañarse las ideas para intentar soltar algo muy banal, un comentario que se le hizo presente con soltura, con confianza y que parte de él no quería decir, porque sería obvio el haber perdido el intento de batalla que mantuvo para resistirse hasta ahora.

Se quedó mirándolo un buen momento mientras Doflamingo hablaba, martirizándose e intentando saber qué sería lo mejor. ¿Estaba volviéndose tan loco?

Cuando el aludido bajó la vista, a ver si le oían todavía, notó los ojos dorados del menor observándole fijamente a la cara. —¿Qué? 

No fue difícil saber que no prestó casi atención a nada de lo que dijo. 

—¿Estás quedándote calvo? 

Y la pregunta se lo dejó bien en claro. Nunca sabría, por lógica, lo que tuvo que martirizarse y todo lo que abandonó Rosinante detrás de algo tan simple y burlón. 

—¿Ah? Ja, ja, ja —Oh, Dios, oírlo reírse por algo que no significaba un malestar de su propia parte, en serio fue algo completamente nuevo. Rosinante se enderezó más, con esa sensación de confianza que había intentado congelar y no dejar avanzar hacia su mente en todo ese tiempo respecto a ese hombre. Se giró hacia él y se inclinó más hacia el aludido—. No sé de qué demonios hablas. 

—Córtate el cabello, sí se te marcan las entradas —Lo decía completamente serio—. Mira, aquí —Con la diestra, tanteó el contorno derecho de la cabeza de su hermano. Fue el primer contacto sin agresividad que daba y que el otro recibía de su parte en años. Doffy lo sintió con una textura tan burbujeante y suave que le llevó a sujetarle de la muñeca, un gesto bastante repentino e instintivo—. No te iba a hacer daño… sólo señalé —reclamó el menor. 

Pudo notar un gesto de molestia por su supuesta respuesta arisca. 

Su hermanito le seguía generando ese tipo de sonrisas genuinas y divertidas por la actitud que cargaba.

—No te estoy quitando —Con determinación, en realidad, hizo que hundiera aún más esa mano en sus cabellos. El propio Rosinante sintió extrañeza ahora, de notar el cabello rubio bajo sus dedos, de notar la piel morena más de cerca. Algo se movió en su pecho, en su interior, que calentó todos los órganos como si llevaran un tiempo considerable sin molestarse en tal sentimiento. 

Era el primer contacto físico que daba y recibía sin malas intenciones. Se lo repitió. 

Tomó a su hermano como su carácter social lo pedía, ya desesperado por una cercanía sin brusquedad y un poco de cariño para el hombre sensible y medianamente afectuoso que era. Pese a ignorar por tanto tiempo tal actitud, por encerrarse en esa crisis de defensa. Hubo algo más allá de su instinto básico, que se removió y le hizo llevar ambas manos a sujetar la cabeza de su hermano. 

Se alzó en sus rodillas y acercó su rostro al contrario… a meter la nariz entre los cabellos rubios. Olfateó indistinto de cualquier realidad exterior, y Doffy simplemente se dejó mimar, porque llevaba igualmente un tiempo mediocre sin dedicarse a sentir algo parecido al cariño. En sencillez, no era algo que podía sentir si no venía de esta desconsiderada persona. 

—Es… como madera incendiándose —Rosinante habló con los labios sobre su frente, con los ojos cerrados, hundiéndose poco a poco en ese olor que desprendía. Tirándose al abismo que evitó tratar, aún estando dentro del mismo—… pero no como en un mal momento —Necesitó aclararse. Ninguno de los dos tenía buenos recuerdos de fuego incendiando cosas—. Es como cuando se encendía la chimenea en un cuchitril apestoso… y olvidaba por un rato que era apestoso. 

Le notó moverse y largar una risa, resoplando por la nariz. 

Su aroma de alfa siempre había sido descrito como amaderado, una madera que estaba quemada ya, no una que estuviera viva. Le divirtió la comparación que se salía de un mal recuerdo para llevarlo a un momento igual de ruin, pero quizá menos traumático. Un instante que su mente de niños, quizá, pudo notar con menos brusquedad de todo el asunto podrido que vivieron. 

¿Y por qué de repente estaba recordando eso? ¿Tenía siquiera una mínima idea de lo que aquello podía siquiera significar? Doflamingo ya no tenía demasiada estabilidad como para tomarse de buena reacción las cosas que no le traían buenas sensaciones. ¿Qué clase de poder maligno tenía Rosinante sobre él, como para poder hacer que incluso esas sensaciones fueran mitigadas y envueltas en un imaginario calor que, quiso creer, jamás existió?

De hecho, su estabilidad mental estaba justamente ahora diciéndole todo este tipo de idioteces. Mientras se dejaba olfatear y acariciar de una manera tan sutil y superficial como hace mucho no podía imaginar, y recobraba un poco de su propia rabia contra el menor; había sido débil con él incluso para dejarlo morir, y lo seguía siendo ahora bajo sus manos también. 

Qué egoísta sensación de mierda lo enfrascaba. 

Rosinante bajo su custodia era toda la cordura que aún mantenía a Doflamingo con algo para rescatar. Ligeramente, mínimo. Era con quien se abstraía y junto a la persona con la que regresaba a ser el mismo hombre que era antes de  _ perderlo. _

Sonreía de manera constante y por todo. Era insolente, con un aura depredadora y peligrosa que hacía a todos tomarlo con el cuidado que esperaba. Era un alfa imponente y además era una persona rota cuando salía del papel que tomaba con Rosinante. 

Y entonces llegaba con su hermanito: sin sonrisas, con el cejo recto, silencioso e incluso meditativo. Como cuando todavía vestía de negro, enviaba una imagen más confiable y no tan destruída por el mundo real en donde creció. Ese niño que hoy ya no era niño, que era su pareja por decreto unánime y silencioso, que a la vez era su hermano, que volvía todo su existir un pecado a la vez… era toda su cordura. 

—Doffy. 

Su hermanito nunca había tenido consideración de llamarlo con respeto, ni siquiera entonces, ni siquiera en los años previos donde siempre se llevaron a las patadas. 

—¿Mh? 

Hubo un roce de los labios de su hermano encima de su frente, de su nariz hundida en los cabellos que acababan de ser criticados. Probablemente sí estaban debilitándose y debiera cortarlos para que no se vieran mal. Se salió del pensamiento mundano por notar algo que también llevaba años sin sentir en buena forma: 

Feromonas tranquilizantes, que buscaban envolverlo y someterlo a un descanso, de parte de ese instinto maternal natural en la gente como su hermano. Esa envoltura venía con la parte clara de un omega sin marca, sin unión y sin haber olvidado la invisible elección previa que habían formado. Lo estaba llamando, buscando… _ tentando sin brusquedad. _

Probablemente sin querer, también.

Y notarlo frotar el rostro suavemente sobre él era algo claro. 

Quiso tomarle de la nuca y arrastraralo encima de su boca. A demandarle que se hiciera cargo de lo que generaba al actuar de esa manera. Todo a su alrededor era sólo ellos dos, con roces tan sutiles que parecían delatarlos abiertamente de la necesidad que tenían por el otro. 

—Doffy… —repitió el menor. Sus labios y respiración tibia rozando todo el contorno de su rostro, hasta llegar a su mejilla. Una voz cargada de ciertos deseos sinceros y a la vez dolorosos, salió después—… quiero besarte. 

No importó si Rosinante diría algo más después de eso, él mismo se acabó silenciando cuando se movió sobre la boca de su hermano mayor, a tomarle con los recatos de quien no toca una boca ajena en años. Un poco de torpeza, experiencia escondida y oxidada. Era Doffy al único que había besado en su vida, después de todo. 

El mayor entreabrió su propios labios y ahondó más allá. 

Se perdieron en la sensación disparatada que ya conocían, pero se sentía nueva. Explosiva y añorada como respirar después de aguantar horas el aliento. 

_ Fue un golpe demasiado brusco cuando Rosinante abrió los ojos.  _

Su hermano no estaba, no había nadie a su lado. 

Sólo una sensación pesada en su pecho y un frío exterior que le caló profundamente. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo ese show? ¿En verdad acababa de soñar que…? 

No hizo más que girarse, atraer las piernas sobre su pecho y dejar que el vacío le recorriera las entrañas. Al menos hasta el sentimiento de oírle hablar, de decirle sobre su cabello, recordaba que fue certero, ¿hasta qué punto no continuó la realidad y él acabó dormido? ¿Le había olfateado siquiera? Probó en sus manos si aún guardaba un poco de esa sensación. ¿Cuándo perdió el hilo de la realidad misma? 

Solía tener instantes de día a día en donde disociaba, en especial cuando pasaba tiempo solo y ocurrió un par de veces en que su hermano estaba con él. Pero nunca lo llevó tal enajenación a soñar o idear una continuidad tan expresa. ¿Qué tantas ganas había tenido de lanzarse sobre Doflamingo como para que ocurriera? 

Estaba volviéndose completamente loco. Mierda. 

Doflamingo había intentado excusarse en un vacío monumental y en un accionar por automatismo, respecto al hecho de haber escondido y resguardado al menor del resto del mundo. Pero la verdad era que se había vuelto una especie de refugio desde que el tiempo comenzó a pasar. 

Nadie nunca preguntaba a dónde se iba si al regresar lo hacía, en primeros tiempos, con peor humor. Y mucho más no quisieron indagar cuando comenzó a aparecer más relajado. 

Había instantes donde el mayor no comprendía, cuando apenas habían pasado los meses desde la presunta muerte de su hermano, el por qué no podía dormir, por qué todo era tan desastroso en su cabeza, en su accionar, en su día a día. Un sadismo más ahondado, una brutalidad menos pretenciosa y sólo por haber…; cierto era que al no tenerlo presente, sus acciones no se sentían ni siquiera un poco juzgadas o distraídas. 

Pero llegada la noche no podía dormir más que minutos, despertar con pesadillas o malas sensaciones que le desapegaban las ganas de seguir intentándolo. 

Cuando pasó la cuarta vez de haber regresado de verlo y se percató de que apenas tocó la cama descansó, se preguntó si es que las veces anteriores también había ocurrido así. El que se cumpliera cada vez que pasó, luego de eso, se lo confirmó. Ver a su hermano le traía una tranquilidad o una serenidad que no conseguía estando solo, ni siquiera luego de desquitarse en sus broncas con los pobres diablos que intentaban hacerle frente, nada de ello. 

Doflamingo no tenía piedad con nadie jamás. 

Y la verdad era que tampoco la tenía para privar de libertad a quien le generaba el único ancla a tierra en su vida. 

Ni el tiempo de crisis existenciales e intentos suicidas de su hermano, ni el período de resignación, ni siquiera el golpe de poca fe que había tenido en el inicio, fueron impedimentos para relajarlo. No importaba cómo Rosinante se presentaba cuando él aparecía en frente, aparentemente sólo verlo, percatarse de que allí seguía, era suficiente para tranquilizarle la mente y la falta de prudencia. 

El placebo, sin embargo, comenzaba a tomar una firmeza que antes no existía. 

En los años que transcurrieron con su hermanito en su jaula individual, habían comenzado a hacer que le conociera como realmente era, no al pantallazo que antes apareció para ganárselo y conseguir destituirlo. Ahora aparecía un Rosinante real, que podía no ser tan diferente al anterior, pero le generaba más diversión y comodidad, placer, por la simpleza de enseñársele transparente. 

El día que le dijo que lo quería, había roto un esquema potenciado en sí mismo. 

Doflamingo se creyó odiado siempre, nunca fue una molestia de nada. Él era una mala persona, no necesitaban decírselo ni demostrárselo. Incluso era consciente que desde la  _ muerte _ de su hermano, los acontecimientos habían hecho con su mente una marejada demasiado intensa que no le dejó todo bien acomodado. 

Era tan inteligente como para saber que estaba un poco demente, no había peros ni nada que ocultar o inhibir. 

Sin embargo,  _ siempre _ supo que su hermano lo amaba. 

Lo supo desde niños, porque fue cuando él mismo habría dado su vida defendiéndolo. Lo supo desde que lo volvió a ver, lo supo mientras se metía en su cama, lo supo mientras le devoraba la boca y lo follaba en el celo donde le ayudó, así como también lo supo cuando Rosinante le apuntó con el arma en un intento imposible de verse amenazador. 

Supo que no podría dispararle justamente por ello, por su amor. 

Ese amor fraternal que había instado al menor a cuidar de él mientras estuviera con vida, incluso de cuidar la imagen similar a sí que reflejaba Law cuando actuaba. Un amor que no podía intuir que se mantuviera hasta después o, al menos, no el mismo tipo. Había creído sinceramente que eso ya no existía. 

Y de igual manera, no había nada respecto a eso en lo que Doflamingo pudiera confiar. 

Rosinante podía decirle que lo amaba, pero él ya no podría creer en esas palabras. 

Sólo ese “te quiero” funcionó para quebrarle todo el golpe de realidad. No había podido sentir un querer dirigido a lo que le hacía, ni a lo que había ocurrido entre ambos antes, era un querer dirigido a la generalidad de todo. A algo que se notó más intenso e inquebrantable y que era más fuerte que la propia voluntad del menor. No había notado algo como eso antes, pero ver que sufría por ese sentimiento le aliviaba en cierto modo. 

Rosinante estaba tan demente como él. 

Todavía cargaba una insulsa necesidad por verlo, por apreciarlo a su lado, por saberlo vivo y a su disposición. Le echaba la culpa a su debilidad como alfa, pero bien había comenzado a apreciar que en realidad era su propia voluntad buscando a Rosinante como escape. 

Volver a verlo se volvía cada vez más una necesidad, una carga personal que no planeaba tener cuando decidió aquello y algo que, quiera o no, ya le importaba tener. No iba a menguar, ni a sentirse culpable por ello. 

Era su hermano, su castigo, su responsabilidad y el capricho que contentaba sus deseos, el compañero que el destino le había entregado y que tendría a su lado incluso si fuera de estas maneras. Si él sería el rey en el futuro, no comenzaría mitigando lo que quería. En especial si dicha persona comenzaba al fin a encontrar serenidad y a ver de maneras más resignadas y dóciles el hecho de que su posición de encierro no cambiaría. 

_ Se relamió. _

Su hermano había caído dormido mientras le hablaba de alguna que otra cosa trivial, después de comentar sobre su pérdida de cabello. Por su culpa había acabado recortándolo un poco, acabando por darle la razón en que sentaba mejor de esa manera. Si iba a ir a ver al rey de Dressrosa para confrontarlo, al menos buscaría verse más presentable. 

Le había besado mientras dormía, antes de irse. 

Porque quizá su hermano sólo se relajó o aburrió y acabó sucumbiendo, pero por su lado había permanecido el hormigueo en su sien, esa mirada de frente curiosa, había tenido la intención de irse cuando ya habían pasado veinte minutos y el menor seguía dormido. Pero cuando se levantó, su boca entreabierta fue demasiado llamativa. Y si hasta antes se había sentido algo dependiente o necesitado de cercanía, en el momento donde se inclinó a robarle un beso de esa manera ya había sido demasiado. 

Había respuestas automáticas de parte de Rosinante en dirección a él, lo podía ver tan claro como las emociones que éste le decía profesar y que, por su parte, no quería aceptar. Se sabía hundido en sus propias emociones cuando eran respecto a su hermanito, a quien pasó velando días seguidos mientras sanaba, a quien continuaba yendo a ver en busca de esa cercanía, que regresaba a tientas y con una realidad que antes no existía. 

No supo cuándo transcurrieron dos meses sin aparecer por la jaula de Rosinante, pero los preparativos, el tomar un reino y conseguir la victoria como el Shichibukai que era ahora, no fueron cosas de manera lenta. Establecerse como gobernante fue lo más sencillo, permanecer tranquilizando ciudadanos traumatizados por sus títeres era un tema de convencer. 

De todas maneras, sirvió para preparar el lugar donde acabaría llevando a su hermano. 

Era una habitación amplia, quizá seis veces de la que ahora tenía en ese islote casi abandonado. Estaba en una parte más subterránea y aislada de todo el palacio, a la que se accedía por la propia habitación real. Parecía tener la finalidad de ser una especie de escondite para ataques, pero funcionaría para Rosinante. Una única ventana al aire libre se brindaba a un extremo, demasiado pequeña para intentar nada y Doflamingo se encargó de que acondicionaran la habitación con todo lo que podía ser necesario. 

El tiempo fue pasando y, en un determinado golpe de aburrimiento cuando ya la fiesta se hizo muy constante, la imagen de su hermano en esa casa pequeña cubierto de nieve y tan lejos, sumándose el insomnio y el cansancio, le llevaron a querer buscarlo de manera definitiva. No se molestó en avisar a nadie que se largaba, no había nada que traer de allá, el palacio en Dressrosa tenía todo y se molestaría en aparecer cuando supiera que no andaría gente extraña en los pasillos. 

Llegó al lugar sin nombre específico luego de unas horas de viaje. 

Apenas hubo abierto la puerta, una idea de utensilio de cocina se estrelló junto a su cabeza, en la pared. 

La risa surgió desde su interior completamente espontánea. 

—¿Volvimos a lo mismo de antes? 

Había algo que rescatar de la gente de Dressrosa: ellos, su gente, su origen, también venía de esa nación, de ese país. Compartían la sangre de la gente de esa isla y por ende, mantenían costumbres propias de éste desde la cuna. Ser dioses nunca había quitado la realidad de que cada familia hacía las cosas a su manera y el descrito “país de la pasión” había remarcado este hecho. 

Era normal que los Donquixote tuvieran mucha más tendencia a volverse humanos pensantes y críticos. 

Doflamingo en verdad se sentía como en casa en ese país, donde todo se complotaba con su propio carácter o intensidad, temas que en este tiempo gobernando pudo ver más de cerca. Y en este momento, le daba gracia automática el ver que su hermano, mal que mal y con su serenidad, también compartía esa sangre caliente en las venas que tanto hacía estallar a las personas de Dressrosa en pasión pura. Era gracioso porque incluso el Rosinante de niño vivía de expresar sus emociones, el adulto que regresó con él se había encargado de contenerse en la mayoría de las cosas, no pudiendo sólo con controlar sus propios deseos, rabias o sentimientos al final. 

Y el de ahora era exactamente esta cosa desarmada y voluble de carácter podrido que le miraba con una onda asesina expresa, mezcla de todos los Rosinante que había conocido hasta ahora. 

—¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! 

El mayor chasqueó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas porque el frío helaba todo y era el primer reclamo que recibía en demasiado tiempo, como para querer perdérselo. Uno que no comprendía del todo, porque deducía que todavía los víveres durarían para un par de días más. 

—No es algo que cuente demasiado, a decir verdad. 

Le sorprendió que el menor bajaba la cabeza, contraía su boca dolorosamente y empuñaba sus manos con fuerza. —Sesenta y tres días. 

Oh. 

—Mh, ja, ja, ja. ¿Los cuentas? —La burla en su voz fue para su hermano lo mismo que si le dijeran que acababan de asesinar a un ser querido. Se le fue encima en segundos. 

Rosinante le tomó de las solapas de la ropa y sacudió con fuerzas. 

¿Desde cuándo tanta apasionada reacción por querer tenerlo consigo? Ja, ja. 

—¡¿Hay alguna otra cosa que veas que pueda hacer?! ¡¿Hay alguien más con quien pueda hablar?! ¡Estabas llegando cada tres semanas, estabas quedándote aquí dos o tres días seguidos, de repente te vas por tanto tiempo! —Le empujó, retrocediendo algunos pasos y mirándole con un resentimiento bastante fuerte para lo que se podía creer. Doflamingo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. 

¿Qué demonios?

La habitación olía a omega resentido y molesto por todos lados. Pero no un aroma que intentara espantarlo, era reclamo claramente, en modo demandante. 

_ Le estaba exigiendo.  _

¿Qué clase de cosa había estado pasando por la mente de su hermano pare recibirlo así? ¿Qué tanto había sido su nivel de resignación? Mierda. 

Doflamingo avanzó, Rosinante retrocedió por inercia. La sonrisa divertida del mayor se explayó y el menor sintió en seguida un golpe de adrenalina que ya no recordaba. 

Le hizo retroceder cada paso que daba, redirigiéndolo inclusive, hasta que no hubo más espacio y sus piernas toparon el borde de la cama, ¿en qué momento ésta llegó a sus espaldas? Sobre su trasero cayó y pronto echó los brazos hacia abajo para empujarse encima del colchón y retroceder aún más, buscando huir. Podía bajarse por un costado y recular hasta el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación. 

Sí, podía.

No alcanzó, naturalmente. Su hermano le asió por los tobillos y le arrastró por el colchón hacia el borde en donde estaba parado. 

_ Ambos tuvieron exactamente el mismo deja vú.  _

Pero esta vez, Rosinante le fue a patear la cara. 

—¡QUÍTATE!

Se removió violentamente buscando soltarse y pronto el abrigo de plumas del mayor había desaparecido para darse mejor movilidad. Le empujó la cara y el pecho cuando éstas se vinieron con su peso encima. Le arañó los hombros, el pecho, el rostro. De donde echó a volar los anteojos hacia cualquier lugar.

Le llegó a patear el estómago y presionó incluso con sus pies las piernas ajenas para intentar alejarlo de su cercanía, una de éstas metida entre ambos para evitar que le aplaste y llegue hasta sí. 

En tres años, Doffy se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que él, quien seguía encerrado sólo buscando alternativas al poder bastante poco útil de su fruta. No era ningún victorioso de poder, entrenar rutinariamente sólo para no volverse un mueble más y no perder la imagen un poco respetable que le quedaba era parte de la rutina floja que llevaba, pero había perdido incluso masa muscular, estaba más delgado y desmejorado por todo el proceso del que iba apenas queriendo salir. 

La depresión y la ansiedad le habían comido desde adentro y el encierro sólo colaboró con ello.

Doflamingo consiguió soltar una de sus manos del agarre de Rosinante y le sujetó la cara contra el colchón, cubriéndole la boca en el mismo agarre; forcejeando todavía con las piernas de éste que intentaban escurrirse y terminar entre los dos para generar espacio. Consiguió estirar una de éstas y meterse entre ellas, consiguió entonces aplastarle con su cuerpo y retenerlo. 

Una manera de tranquilizarlo por la fuerza siempre había sido aquella: someter. Luego se estiraba lejos y le dejaba quieto. Era una manera de castigarlo también por lo hereje de su actuar. 

Pero entonces la sorpresa vino sobre él. 

Rosinante pareció tener un mínimo momento de contemplación, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Y es que de repente el escalofrío nació desde su nuca hasta erizarle los cabellos y deseó con tantas fuerzas… fuerzas que no había tenido antes. Ni tuvo que pensarlo de manera lógica y fresca: sólo llegó a su cabeza el vacío del sueño aquel. 

Le barrió una para nada sublime y muy ansiosa necesidad por más. 

Sentir todo lo que no llevaba sintiendo en demasiado tiempo. Era obvio que aquello había nacido desde ese mismísimo sueño, era obvio que eso sólo relataba la falta que sentía por su hermano en todo renombre de la palabra. Era su propio capricho y requerimiento el tenerlo consigo y aún más lo era que le quitara las mierdas que la soledad le provocaba de encima. 

Era obvio lo que quería. 

Incluso aunque para él, todo estuviera ocurriendo ahora. 

Abrió sus piernas entonces y le rodeó la cintura con éstas, apretó los contornos de su cuerpo y el solo movimiento hizo que el mayor soltara el agarre de su boca. El menor entonces le rodeó el cuello con el brazo que no tenía sujeto y le arrastró, a la vez que se alzaba por sí mismo, para hundir los labios en los suyos. Presionó la boca en la de Doflamingo y movió la misma para profundizar con descaro y atrevimiento; tan notable calor e impaciencia. 

Tener de verdad esa boca, el calor que ésta le daba. 

Poco demoró el mayor para dejarlo hacer, para empujarse encima de él y también besarlo con misma furiosa ansiedad. Tal cual, aquello sólo era algo que venía ansiando y acumulando expresamente desde hace mucho. 

Fue como si el golpe les diera de lleno y vinieran esperándolo por años ambos. 

Rosinante le arañó la espalda mientras iba quitándole la camiseta, mientras bajaba una de sus manos y desabotonaba el pantalón de Doflamingo sin demoras. El ambiente se calentó de un instante a otro y las respiraciones aceleradas por la pelea se acrecentaron por el placer y el simple calor del momento. 

El mismo donde el alfa movió las caderas, arrastrándolas encima y contra las de su hermano, llevando la boca a su cuello y metiendo las manos bajo su pantalón también para amasarle las nalgas con ganas. Sus dedos presionándose en esas carnes blandas y marcando la piel sin piedad. 

Y poco importaba nada. 

Rosinante gimió de gusto y sólo le masturbó con mayor insistencia, dejándole besar y morder tanto como quisiera. Un regusto de placer y perdición que de repente le pescó tan desesperado. Cada lugar que la piel de su hermano tocaba era un martirio y un fuego crepitando con fuerzas. Movía sus propias caderas para pedirle más, dejándole de tocar cuando le volvieron a besar, esta vez con más brusquedad y propio golpe personal. 

—Voltéate. 

—Sí. 

Rosinante se giró, desenredando las piernas de la cintura del mayor antes, dejándose desnudar por éste y permitir sentir ese sexo caliente rozarse entre sus nalgas cuando se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, encima de sus codos. Lo incómodo llegó con el agarre a su boca, el cómo hundió el mayor tres de sus dedos largos entre sus labios. 

Hubo un mísero instante de lentitud en que no supo para qué demonios, lo mismo dedujo el mayor, que soltó una risotada en el medio del camino. 

—Te va a convenir —dijo, burlón. 

El menor le mordió los dedos, antes de justamente hacer lo que le indicaban. No fue una mordida de marca, pero lo suficiente para doler un poco. Segundos después tenía uno de los dígitos metiéndose entre sus glúteos, directo a su interior. No contuvo en absoluto el alarido de molestia, mezclado con el de placer. El mayor hubo curvado justo en el lugar preciso y presionado su próstata. 

No estaba para rodeos. 

Sólo con hacer que ingrese el tercero los había retirado y había presionado la punta de su pene sobre ese ano, antes de empujarlo del todo dentro. Y ahora sí, Rosinante gimió de dolor, empuñando las manos en el colchón y lanzando un gruñido de molestia, apretando los dientes, contrayendo su entrecejo. Sus caderas alzadas y su pecho presionado en la cama. Un puño dando directo sobre el colchón. Renegón.

No estaba en celo. 

No había nada de su cuerpo colaborando para que esto ocurriera, ni porque la dilatación le fuera más fácil sólo por su categoría. Siquiera la compatibilidad presente con su hermano podía hacer algo si invadían tan de repente luego de años. Se contrajo completamente alrededor del pene y el propio Doffy acabó gruñéndole. Se subió aún más sobre la cama, levantándole más las caderas, enterrándose más en su interior. Con eso sí se dedicaría a permanecer quieto un instante. 

El menor gimoteó, esta vez sólo por el movimiento. 

Abrió más las piernas, sintiendo el peso del alfa sobre su espalda y cómo la boca del mismo se paseaba por su cuello, llegando a la curva donde la sensibilidad era mayor. Comenzó a notar que se excitaba más todavía; cargaba su respiración de manera lodosa y su propia erección acababa por endurecer del todo. Cuando el mayor consiguió libertad de moverse un poco, hubo un gemido unánime. 

Notar que comenzaba a salir hizo que el menor hablara de una vez. —Mételo otra… vez. 

—Fu~ Rosi… cuánta exigencia —resopló. Última palabra dicha mientras embestía de nueva cuenta. No podía hacerlo a velocidad si hace segundos estaba casi preso ahí dentro.

Pero Rosinante pidiendo más tampoco colaboraba. 

—Ah… ¡Doffy, más fuerte! 

Empujó su propio trasero contra él, en el propio vaivén su hermano adoptó el movimiento más intenso. La risa se oyó sobre la piel de su hombro, notó las mordidas en ésta, en su espalda, en todo trozo blanco que donde pudiera tomar un trozo. El agarre desde donde fuera le dejaba notables marcas de la simpleza de tomarlo. El mayor estaba tan desesperado y ansioso como el mismo Rosinante y no había mucho que los pare. El golpeteo de la pelvis de Doflamingo sobre su trasero fue audible y constante, casi sin ritmo en un determinado momento. 

Sus labios no podían cerrarse, sólo entreabiertos, jadeantes y dando con gemidos sonoros, gritos incluídos ya por cualquier cosa que tocara ahí dentro o de su exterior

Sentía al fin la abrasadora carga de emociones y sensaciones que le hacían revivir en un momento de completa vitalidad. Demonios. Hace tanto no se sentía tan vivo como para sentir placer… 

Doffy no podía más con la plenitud que le embargaba. Había deseado volver a tomarlo por tantas veces que era sin dudas abrasivo. Embestía con ganas, se deleitaba de volver a sentir las paredes de su hermano contrayéndose sobre su miembro, la fricción caliente tocando todo y siendo la principal protagonista. La piel blanca hundiéndose bajo sus manos, todo de su parte dejando secuelas de su paso en ellas. 

Todo tan deprisa que ya estaba notando su presemen manchar al menor y volver el movimiento mucho más ligero.

Rosinante tembló en su orgasmo, de manera brusca y bastante arrebatadora, entre sus brazos; recibió en su interior el propio orgasmo del mayor. Un peso desarmado sobre su espalda y el gemido ronco del placer explotando. 

Aunque no hubiese anudado, permaneció en su interior unos momentos más, dejándose caer encima del otro cuando éste comenzó a desplomarse sobre la cama también. Le cubrió entonces con su cuerpo, tratando de no aplastarlo demasiado. 

Los jadeos iban disminuyendo apenas un grado cuando comenzó a marcar de más succiones el cuello blanco de Rosinante. 

—Te vine a llevar a Dressrosa conmigo. 

—Nmh… —La piel de gallina era todo lo que podía sentir el menor. Ahora no tenía demasiadas neuronas conectando en su mente, temblaba sólo de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Su cuerpo entero era un desastre que no parecía todavía ordenarse—, ¿ya… acondicionaste mi jaula nueva? 

Doflamingo rió. Medio callada sobre la almohada había sonado esa voz. Podía ver las orejas rojas y los laterales del rostro blanquecino, igualmente arrebolados. 

—Sí… te gustará más que ésta, ya verás. Y estarás más cerca de mí. 

Era prometedor pensar que eso significaba no volver a tener dos meses de espacio abandonado para sí mismo. Había sido en verdad horrible el procesar su cerebro durante tanto tiempo sin acabar en ataques de ansiedad por las ideas destructivas que le daban, sin acabar con la necesidad de tener a Doffy en todo el sentido de la palabra, acababa de verse aquello mismo. 

Ahora mismo sentía que su cuerpo estaba caliente, caliente luego de noches enteras helando y pasando un frío horroroso. 

Su contacto humano era él, nadie más que él. También era la persona a quien quería y con la que había acabado revolucionándose y conociéndose en tantas cosas. A este nivel, ¿podría haber alguien que lo conociera más que Doflamingo? Ja, ja, no. Sengoku le conoció en la crianza, Law le conoció en su lado maternal. Doffy ya era no sólo su hermano, se había convertido en la persona de quien dependía, a la persona que quería… y más allá de cualquier naturaleza impositiva. 

Era su captor y su todo. Sonaba tan horrible como la realidad que tenía y no podía desvanecer. 

Acababa de buscar y encontrar que se lo follara. No estaba en celo, de hecho no tenía un celo en años, no había más que esa burda necesidad por contacto humano y la bruta desesperación por querer que le haga entrar en calor. Que le saciara de la falta que le hacía, que le buscara llenar el vacío y el terror de sentirse abandonado y olvidado por completo de ese mundo; el terror que le daba el comenzar a perderse a sí mismo. 

Y no lo buscaba nada de su omega a ello, lo buscaba él, lo buscaba como persona consciente y ni siquiera le importaba lo enfermizo que alguna vez se sintió por ello. 

—Llévame donde quieras, pero por favor… 

El mayor escondió el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, la lengua del mismo comenzó a pasearse por la piel sensible y Rosinante sintió que el vientre se le apretaba aún más. Su respiración se regularizaba al fin, sus palabras salieron sin titubeos. 

—… por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme… 

Doflamingo no prometió nada, mientras buscaba meter las manos para levantar un poco el cuerpo del menor y comenzar a entretenerse otra vez con el mismo. Se dijo, divertido, que ese pedido sonaba demasiado bien como para escucharlo una sola vez. Y pensó, sólo por maldad, que si el tiempo hacía que su hermano se volviera tan real y entregado, tan apasionado…; no le molestaba seguir torturándolo con eso, cada cierto tiempo. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten <3   
> El que sigue ya es el último capítulo.

**9**

Le había llevado en la noche y nadie pudo verlo ingresar por la ventana con su hermano, no le vieron meterlo desde su habitación al espiral de escaleras que descendía hasta esa habitación amplia. Había pedido que la acondicionen, luego había pedido que la sellaran y que pareciera que no existiera, que él se haría cargo de poder ser el único en abrirla sin destruirla. 

Incluso se encargó de ocultar con un pantallazo de hilos toda la estructura. Mientras él viviera, nadie podría poner un paso ahí dentro. 

La puerta era algo que abría con una llave específica que él mismo creaba y desde el ingreso, de cerrar tras de sí, se encargó de bajar al menor y dejarlo apreciar la vista. 

Los tamaños eran verdaderamente diferentes. La otra cabaña era un lugar pequeño, donde entrase la cama, una mesa, un sofá individual y lo necesario para valerse y subsistir. Nada más. En este lugar había incluso divisiones aunque las paredes no existieran. El sector de la habitación, el sector del tocador, el sector cocina-comedor, sala de estar, biblioteca. Observó hacia arriba, a la ventana que quedaba a la altura de sus hombros. 

Más alta y mucho más pequeña de lo normal, rejas al otro lado. ¿Habría habido siquiera un atisbo de idea de que, sin problemas, podía arrancarlas y pasar de largo para huir? Quién sabe, pero Rosinante dedujo que su hermano no sería tan idiota de sólo asegurarlo con eso. 

Era como un bunker

Había metros para él solo y de repente se vio grande en exceso. 

—¿No es…? 

—No te hará falta nada. 

—No, no —meneó la cabeza—. Voy a estar aquí solo… es inmenso —Había la menos cien cosas nuevas con las que acabar golpeado, incendiado o lastimado por causa de su torpeza, y eso sólo viendo por encima. Lo más extraño, sin embargo, es que era un trato que también le sorprendía. No había esperado precisamente que le dieran una jaula tan detallada, llena y bonita. 

Por más jaula que fuera de todas formas. 

En el otro lugar no había entretenimientos. No había libros, no había para hacer nada más que estar echado, mirando por la ventana o debatiéndose sobre un millón de cosas. El último tiempo cada vez menos, porque era cierto que aquello se volvía una aceptación paulatina. Dejaba de verse demasiado afectado, se volvía rutinario, le comenzaba a encontrar gusto a los detalles. 

Y éste era un detalle _ inmenso.  _

Si bien no debía haber manera de romantizar el asunto, Rosinante no podía mermar o esconder sus sentimientos reales. Para peor, en el último encuentro ya había acabado por mostrarse demasiado dócil respecto a eso. Había sido prácticamente una revelación y dudaba que su hermano fuera tan idiota como para no entenderlo. Se entregó sin verse afectado por nada hormonalmente hablando, que era lo que más les había generado acontecer en los primeros encuentros. 

Era peor que sólo entregarse, prácticamente lo había demandado como si el mayor tuviera la obligación de hacerlo. 

Y fuera de chiste lo había hecho. 

¿Quizá por propio morbo? 

Es decir, era consciente de que Doflamingo lo quería, a una manera un tanto retorcida que ni el propio alfa deseaba aceptar a su manera. Pero que le salvara, que le tuviera vivo (si bien significaba que no le había perdonado por su traición y que le castigaría por ello probablemente hasta el final de sus días, si conseguía lo que quería), ya era una debilidad hacia su persona. Podía odiarlo y jamás perdonar, pero no podía ignorar que le apreciaba o que mínimamente tenía una fijación hacia él que le sobrepasaba. 

_ Era eso lo que le gustaba a Corazón.  _

—Vendré a renovar cuando me digas. Tú solo habla —La sugerencia y el tono entretenido siempre presente en su tono de voz, mientras observaba a su hermano ir de un extremo a otro, intentando no llevarse por delante nada y no caerse de la sola impresión o distracción de ver. Le daba cierta ternura. Como un ave conociendo el nuevo nido.

Había una buena diferencia entre ver aquello como “nido” a “jaula”.

—Además, no estarás solo. Ya viste que no iré tan lejos. 

Se ganó una mirada de perro enojado con ese comentario. Estaba ojeando los libros, se había girado para verle y le alzó el mentón con insolencia. 

El Rosinante con personalidad propia y una bocazas para hablar a veces se le pasaba por alto a Doflamingo, que aún en parte acostumbraba al mutismo. Era entretenido siempre verlo alzarse con orgullo y recordarle que, pese a tanto, no era tan imbécil como para rebajarse o temerle. Incluso aunque le arruinara la buena predisposición. 

—Sí, claro, luego pasan dos meses y te acuerdas de que tienes el juguete guardado. 

Era otro detalle de su hermoso Rosi que le hacía hervir la sangre. 

No fueron posible de contar los milisegundos en que tuvo a Doflamingo tomándole del cuello y aplastándolo contra la misma biblioteca. No se asustó, había habido antes encontronazos peores y a esto mismo era a lo que se referían los pensamientos de su hermano. No le temía, tuvo instantes años anteriores en donde quería que esto ocurriera inclusive. 

Le miró nada más, con la garganta apretada, mientras se le encaramaba y no quedaba nada más que su rostro contraído y arrugado, _ molesto, _ a su visión…; a veces pensaba que  _ ese  _ era todo el deseo de su hermano, ja, ja. Egoísta y planeado. Que no viera a nadie más, ya conseguido; que no tuviera a nadie más, conseguido; que no pensara ni pudiera calcular sin él, que no hubiese pensamiento alguno en donde no fuera el protagonista o director. 

Rosinante se relamía interiormente. 

Lo sabía y en parte había encontrado gusto en eso mismo: en el poder que podía ejercer sobre esa mente y sobre ese hombre. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de que siempre lo había buscado cuando había baches o problemas que le cansaban, notar la esencia del alfa dispersa y encontrándose consigo era para tranquilizarse. 

Doflamingo jamás le tocó un pelo mientras él no quiso, a menos que fuese para golpearlo después de que Rosinante diera el primer golpe. A seguirle las peleas en lugar de generarlas.

El Rey de Dressrosa sólo llegaba a sentarse y pasar unas horas hasta que sus inquietudes parecían serenarse. Y ya era un comportamiento extraño para alguien que creyera conocerlo a él y a todos sus matices. Nadie más que su hermanito lo hacía en todos, e incluso así había cosas que le quedaban sueltas aún. Era llegar con su actitud rebosante a sólo echarlas fuera, se iba con menos revoluciones, caminaba con menos soltura, se ligaba a menos sonrisas patentadas por el hábito.

Y era lo que Rosinante veía. 

Saberse el refugio de la persona que amas era suficiente para él, aunque la tortura de su propia imaginación jamás fuera a terminar. 

—Qué insolente y malagradecido, mi Rosi. 

Doflamingo igual estaba volviendo a conocer a su hermanito, a fin de cuentas. Había muchas cosas que no esperaba de él y que le acababan verdaderamente por encantar. Corazón era exactamente el tipo de persona que parecía seria y callada, pero que cargaba un corazón de pollo. Así mismo se valía de tentarlo y enredarlo como un maldito, supo aprovecharse de su confianza para mentirle y engañarlo, tenía los brotes de orgullo y un aspecto algo suicida y sádico que le hacía lanzarse a romper todo cuando se enojaba. 

Eso último, mientras pasaban los años de pares piratas, fue lo que le hizo pensar que sin dudas eran hermanos. Independientemente de si uno solía tener los brotes por sentirse atacado y el otro los tenía por sentir que algo no estaba bien. 

Sin contar la parte del alcohol y los problemas mentales de los que se jactaban. 

—“Mi”, muy bien dicho —Algo congestionada la voz, por el agarre. 

—¿Preferirías estar en la basura? 

La sonrisa de Rosinante le hizo contraer más el entrecejo. 

—Agradezco no ser comida para los gusanos todavía —declaró. El agarre aflojó, igual que se presentó la curiosidad y el desentendimiento en su hermano—. ¿Sufriste tanto por mí, Doffy? 

El agarre no había acabado de soltarse, en consecuencia, pudo notar los dedos del aludido enterrarse con las uñas en los contornos. Tampoco era con fuerza, pero pinchó sin demasiado gusto por sus cuestiones. Era claro como el agua, ¿se notaba? Rosinante en parte aceptaba la culpa de que ese hombre acabara tan roto por su causa. Había sido su último indicio de humanidad despreocupada y la última persona en querer sin miramientos. 

Era una persona despreciable, no se justificaba. Pero la falta de cariño que ese sujeto tenía dentro era acumulada desde su propia ausencia, la ruptura de Doffy no fue su culpa, pero se sentía responsable de que los pedazos se astillaran. Nunca había podido dejar de amar a su hermano, se lo seguía repitiendo; ni siquiera ahora podía dejar de hacerlo como el hombre que era. 

Lento fue alzando las manos hasta posarlas encima del pecho ajeno. Hubo un claro indicio del mayor de pensar en que le empujaría, pero las manos del omega se empuñaron en su camisa blanca y notó, apenas entonces, que la sonrisa se mantenía y había una profundidad más intensa en la mirada. 

—No te valen mis palabras —dijo, en un notable lamento y certero entendimiento de ello—. Pero discúlpame —La sorpresa ahora sí que se implantó de mayor manera, al punto en que le soltó, quedándose observando desde su altura superior, brazos cayendo laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sólo Rosinante acabó reteniéndolo—. Los dos queríamos lo mismo, pero no iba a ver de manera aceptable tus acciones, preferí tenerle fe al legado que ha de cumplirse en algún momento del tiempo… ayudar a nuestros enemigos naturales me pareció mejor que intentar colaborar en que acabes destruyéndolo todo. 

Había tanta firmeza y sinceridad que ni siquiera Doflamingo pudo tomarlo con previsión, su hermanito le acababa de tomar desprevenido y comenzado a tocar algo que le removía las cosas de maneras que no podía analizar. Sólo le oía, como embrujado de algo que quizá había querido oír desde hace mucho tiempo. 

—… en especial que acabaras destruyéndote —continuó—. Cuando conocí a Law, intenté como con todos los otros niños que no se quedara en el grupo, pero fue una peor cizaña porque me recordaba demasiado a ti…; era la misma visión del niño que acabó tomando un arma y matando a su padre, tomando su cabeza y dirigiéndose a reclamar lo que le quitaron. No pude dejarlo volverse como tú, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera de nuevo delante de mi cara —Notó que Doflamingo sufría un colapso más amplio, vio los puños cerrarse y todas las venas de lo notable marcarse con furia. 

El pasado nunca era bueno para él. 

—Doffy —llamó. Le atrajo más cerca con su agarre, aunque en verdad sólo se inclinara él hacia el frente al final. Una de sus manos fue a quitarle los anteojos, subiéndolos en una caricia lenta hasta colocárselos encima de la cabeza. Ojos que sólo los suyos habían visto antes y que ahora necesitaba aclararse de cerca. Le daba una contención que el otro no acostumbraba, ni sabía cómo demonios tomar—. Tú al crecer no tuviste a alguien que pudiera enseñarte el mundo de otra manera, con más esperanzas. Pensé que tu interior estaba muerto y que no había nada que rescatar, pero al final sólo por creerlo torcí y manché aún más lo poco que quedaba. Te destruí más, ¿verdad? Y sé que no me perdonarás, pero pido disculpas por eso de todas maneras. 

Agachó la cabeza y la presionó en el hombro del mayor. Escondió su rostro que comenzaba a humedecerse de lágrimas y que no podía contener para más. Su hermano, en efecto, no hizo demasiado. Literalmente no sabía qué hacer con las palabras que le dijeron, que se habían enterrado con esa firmeza de daga en su pecho y hecho supurar cosas que intentó por años coser para no analizar. 

El perdón era la muerte. Rosinante no moriría. Sin muerte no había perdón.

Esa era su sóla realidad. 

Pero la flaqueza y el sentimiento estrafalario que le comenzó a picar las entrañas le hizo mella en cuestión de segundos. Las lágrimas de su hermano mojándole la ropa eran una consideración un tanto presuntuosa que no esperaba para este primer día. Le gustó siempre verlo desestabilizado, siempre el saber que influía en esta persona le había generado placer indiscutible, sea para bien o para mal, física o emocional, en cualquier ámbito donde pudiera truncar y ponerlo contra las cuerdas. 

Ahora él se sintió encerrado y sintiendo cosas que había creído imposibles de concebir. 

Se notó tan desnudo y descubierto que fue una sensación descontrolada, con completo disgusto. Tal y como saberse desde el principio incapaz de ver a su hermano con deseos fraternales, tales como saber que buscaba un lugar donde esconderse y desligarse de pesares al tenerlo encerrado. Tal y como en el mismo momento en que disparó y no pudo dejarlo morir. 

_ Debilidad.  _

Cuando Rosinante acabó de llorar, se soltó y se marchó. Ofuscado notablemente, huyendo de ese espíritu errante que le acababa de consolar. 

Qué difícil era mantenerse incoherente con ese sujeto. 

Había pensado tantas veces en que asesinarlo sería lo más fácil. No había un motivo que le fuera de validez para dejarlo con vida. Era como si tuviera en personificación a su humanidad, ahí, a otro lado del muro que cerraba y dejaba atrás mientras ascendía hasta desplomarse en el sofá cerca de su cama, en la habitación real. Estaba sujetándose la cabeza por culpa de Rosinante, por quién sabe cuánta vez en su vida. 

Era un omega, era obvio que su parte como alfa le había señalado como suyo; pero todavía no lo marcaba, todavía podía morir sin que sufriera represalias por perder a su compañero. 

Ahí venía la incongruencia. 

A esta altura, sentía que vivir sin él no era algo patentado ni posible. Porque ya no era una carga, era un placebo para mitigar el dolor, para mitigar el desgaste, para reencontrarse y reencontrarlo. Tal cual del momento en que se lanzó a sus brazos cuando se volvieron a ver luego de catorce años. Era un rey egoísta. No quería quitarse algo que le generaba buenas cosas de encima, mucho más si también cumplía con resguardarlo. 

No había mucho más qué tener además de paciencia. 

Al menos, algo que le hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo a Corazón era que Doflamingo no estaba lejos, que aunque los días pasaran, él regresaría con mayor rapidez que antes. Al menos quería tener ese nivel de seguridad, ¿no es así? ¿Cuánto podía pasar su hermano yendo a dormir sin acabar pensando en que debajo de sí estaba Rosinante? 

Comprendía que necesitaba espacio desde el momento en que se fue con el silencio y esa sensación enajenada de su lado. Doffy tenía la consideración de jamás dejarlo solo mientras algo de su parte marcara una inestabilidad muy brutal. Quizá era por la sensación de protección activada, por la necesidad de cuidarlo al considerarlo suyo y no creerlo capaz de reponerse solo. 

Podía augurar que la parte omega de su hermano estaba pidiéndole con bastante clemencia que le dé un poco de apoyo para superar los traumas. Era todo cuanto tenía a la hora de sostenerse, así que no parecía tan descabellado tampoco. 

Ahora que se había sincerado, no es como si Corazón estuviera precisamente mejor. 

Resignarse a sus sentimientos, necesidades y realidades tuvo la auténtica represalia de hacerlo sentirse mucho más exigente. Notaba que ahora era doble el tiempo en que planeaba el retorno de Doflamingo, notaba que era el doble la idea de notar una cercanía con él; pensó que los tres años sin más contacto que cuando se agarraban a puños y patadas comenzaban a cobrar factura también. 

La idea de regresar a esa fría sensación era rechazada por cada parte de sí mismo. 

Su interior lo decía claro, también: ahora lo tenía cerca, ahora sabía que estaba a simples metros… ahora lo  _ tenía  _ que tener consigo. 

Sus feromonas habían sido un desastre este último tiempo, mientras toda su mente se reordenaba, fueron de manera paulatina ubicándose en la situación que parecía ser más conveniente mientras sanaba. El estrés finalmente parecía detenerse, por eso éstas eran más claras en cuando a sus propias emociones. 

De la misma manera, su sistema hormonal le había dejado en claro que aún existía algo de todo aquello cuando simplemente explotó antes de que le llevaran al país de la pasión. 

Al fin regresaba un poco de estabilidad y se barría el trauma que por tres años ubicó a todo su ser bajo un estrés engorroso. 

Por eso...

No, no, no. Regresar a términos anteriores era…  _ impensado _ . 

Doflamingo regresaría. Lo haría. 

Y lo hizo. 

Regresó al cabo de una semana. Rosinante acababa de terminar de comer alguna golosina o tentempié, el olor a cigarrillo en el ambiente aclaraba que su última encendida había sido al menos hace unas horas. Su hermano mayor no parecía muy dado a conversar directamente esta vez, más bien sólo aclarado en aparecer… con intenciones de irse apenas lo viera. 

Eliminar a su hermanito de su cabeza fue algo tortuoso y obviamente imposible, por lo que aceptar el verlo ahí y notar que ya con eso acababa sintiendo un peso menos en los hombros comenzó a arañarle las ideas y hacer un barullo monumental que, probablemente, no habría acabado del todo bien. Pensó tanto en este mocoso, que ya no era mocoso pero que le comía el cerebro como si aún él mismo lo fuera. 

Había llegado sólo por automatismo. 

Una puta semana le había durado la resistencia antes de bajar a verlo. 

En verdad… no tenía idea de qué pensar. 

—Hueles extraño. 

No ubicó el hecho de que su hermanito, al notarlo llegar junto al sillón en que estaba sentado, pudiera notar algo como eso. Había pasado tanto tiempo en que Rosinante no aclarara nada sobre notar olores, que casi parecía acostumbrado a ese pozo insulso en donde estuvo hundido todos esos años. Volver a notar los jazmines en el aire tomó tiempo, no cayó en cuenta de que con eso, también regresaría esa otra parte. 

El cuerpo de su hermano sanaba al ritmo de su mente. 

Con esa inquisición, levantó uno de sus brazos con pereza y olfateó su ropa. 

_ Violetas.  _

Viola llegó a su mente sin ningún azar escondido. Ella se había vuelto parte de la familia en el mismo momento en que habían pisado el castillo. Ya no era ese su nombre incluso, era Violet. Y su nombre detallaba el olor que tenían sus feromonas. Desde hace algunos días se comenzó a encargar de alcanzarle algunas cosas, de buscar marcarse lugar en la familia. Como una asistente que intentaba ganarse la confianza dentro. 

Un lugar que Doffy permitía porque el poder de la niña era importante de mantener a su favor. 

Le había alcanzado el abrigo hace un rato. Y sí, tenía su aroma por todas partes porque bien debió caminar desde la piscina hasta sus habitaciones en el fondo del palacio. No hizo más que entregarlo, recibir una orden y marcharse. Pero ahora el mayor estaba más intrigado de ver que pasaban los minutos y su hermano estaba de repente mirándole de reojo… con odio. 

Le dio absoluta y completa gracia. 

Violet no era una omega. Ella era alfa, digna heredera al trono del pasional país de Dressrosa. No quitaba el ser alfa que Doflamingo pudiera tener interés en ella, pero cargando un omega escondido debajo de sus habitaciones, que acababa de dejarle la cabeza muerta luego de sus últimas confesiones… no, no estaba en su preocupación ni interés. Sumando que era una jodida mocosa aún. 

De hecho, acercarse a otros se había vuelto algo poco relajante estando en el mundo de arriba. 

Pero Rosinante no lo sabía. 

Los aromas florales podían ser de omegas como de alfas, él mismo poseía uno de ese estilo. No era como los amaderados o terrosos ligados a los alfas directamente, o los frutales ligados a los omegas, en ese estilo podía variar. Podía su hermano haber estado con un omega que olía claramente así… aunque, si se hubiera permitido acercarse de primera mano a comprobarlo, notaría alguna diferencia que le aclarara esos puntos. Eran detalles que ellos, los alfas y omegas, podían distinguir por naturaleza. Había diferencia en las feromonas de ambas partes, sencillamente. 

En ese momento, sin embargo, no lo objetó y sólo se bajó de donde estaba para dirigirse a otro lugar. Doflamingo estiró su brazo para detenerlo, duró poco para verlo zafarse y lanzarle a la cara todo su disgusto en simple aroma. Desencantado, desconfiado y, para más, hecho una furia. 

Era divertido hablarse sin hablar cuando sólo sus cuerpos parecían gritarse. 

Podía sentir celos, no se los negaba. 

Pero no pensó que podía llegar a haber algo como eso. Antes, su hermano había tenido un ataque de territorialidad horrible cuando esos sujetos le habían atacado en la ciudad de las armas, fue lo más cercano a recibir un sentimiento así de su parte. Esto era diferente. Se sabía de alfas que no formaban ni fortalecían un lazo con un omega, y que por el contrario se permitían tener a más de uno. 

Además no era idiota, solían ponerse estúpidos con un omega en celo cerca, al menos cuando no habían antes marcado a ninguno. 

De repente su cuello blanco le generó angustia, eso devino en potenciarle la rabia. 

Rosinante tenía veintinueve años. Estaba en una edad bastante propicia a nivel hormonal todavía. Había juventud y mucha energía, por ende, muchos sentimientos que por más maduros que sean, tenían el derecho de desviarse… y si eran profesados a alguien como Doflamingo, quién sabía el nivel de intensidad que podían barrer.

Antes, haber acabado con él en la cama fue por seguridad, todavía por un motivo de confianza más que de decisión propia. Porque si no era él en su celo, podría haber acabado siendo cualquiera con el que las cosas pudieron ir muy mal. 

Pero ahora era distinto a eso. Ahora sí que no había ningún motivo por descarte. 

Y su confianza se acababa de ir al carajo. 

Doflamingo pensó que, para variar, sí era cierto que desde antes su propia re _ puta _ ción era bastante ligada a esa palabra misma, pero sin las dos primeras y las últimas cuatro letras. 

Entre los dieciséis y los veintisiete años se había follado a muchas personas y recibido amenazas o noticias de martes trece respecto a embarazos imposibles por todos lados. Él no era ningún idiota para andar metiendo la pata, se decía, salvo que fuera a propia voluntad y, generar eso con cualquiera, tampoco estaba en sus planes. 

Dicho antes: era selectivo con quién llevarse a la cama, mucho peor sería con quién le daría crías. 

Y desde que Rosinante se había metido en su cama ese día de la fiebre, por una razón extraña que jamás analizó, su actividad sexual fue en declive hasta volverse nula, en especial después de haber acabado en pleno franeleo con su hermanito. Por eso igualmente el día en que vio que alguien más lo tocaba todo se había ido al carajo por un instante, era obvio que las feromonas incitadas al celo harían que respondiera de manera automática con él por esos tiempos. 

Seriamente dicho en uno de sus encontronazos: todo con Rosinante se notaba demasiado más intenso de lo que nunca había sentido con nadie. 

Por ende, su propio morbo y actitud se desvanecía con los demás cuando ya tenía al capricho por excelencia en algún lugar esperando por él. Ahora lo tenía en su propia casa y estaba como fiera dándole la espalda para largarse de su lado. 

Le generó una buena risa, la misma que hizo erizar hasta la coronilla a su acompañante. 

Doflamingo se acercó a tomarlo por detrás. Le sostuvo por debajo de los brazos y apretó su pecho contra la espalda del más bajo. 

—¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

Le había recordado la vez anterior, o al menos dejado en claro, que menospreciar sus buenos tratos hacia él no le gustaba. Que Rosinante se sintiera un juguete personal no era una mentira absoluta, pero tampoco una completa realidad. Porque no podía verlo como juguete a esperas de tenerle ganas, ese sujeto era único ente en la faz de la tierra capaz de generar paz y plenitud en alguien tan retorcido como él. Y ni siquiera necesitaba maneras diferentes o perturbadoras para contentarse a su lado. 

Sólo era tenerlo. 

Y tenerlo solito para sí. 

Aún si se removía como víbora intentando soltarse. 

Le hubo asido de los brazos y los había pegado al frente, sosteniéndolo. No dejaba de reírse porque casi parecía hilarante lo idiota que llegaban a ser ambos con el otro. Casi parecía una burla. 

—Rosi —Se mofó, Rosinante intentó hacer peso muerto y deslizarse hacia abajo con tal de salir de su cercanía—. Rosi… 

El menor contrajo su entrecejo, titubeando en el agarre que intentaba imponerse. Su hermano le juntó hasta que casi sus pies estuvieron sin tocar el suelo y se giró con él. El escritorio frente a la biblioteca lo recibió de frente. Su cintura se golpeó contra éste mientras notaba al alfa encaramarse por detrás. No parecía intentar nada basura, pero le generaba rechazo cualquier cosa ahora mismo. 

—Colabora.

—No quiero si estuviste con otra persona. 

La risa del mayor regresó, le hizo volver a retorcerse para soltarse. La adrenalina no era agradable para él. Tampoco era agradable sentir ese revuelto estomacal queriendo regresar la comida ante la simple idea de que todo lo que parecía estable era un pantallazo. Su mente ni siquiera lo pensaba, sólo era el resquicio de sentirse ultrajado y aún más menospreciado. 

Es que estaba ahí, encerrado y esperando por él. 

Y llegaba oliendo a otro. 

Las ganas asesinas regresaron casi en totalidad. La tensión hizo que sus uñas se enterraran en sus propias palmas y la respiración se acelerara, más incentivada con el revoltijo de todo que era ahora. 

—Allá arriba hay muchas personas, Rosi. ¿A qué te refieres con “estar”? —Luego de apretar el abrazo, incluyó más cizaña. Ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado bien como para hacerse idear nada. 

Había llegado completamente vacío y ahora también revivía algo muy nuevo y entretenido. Este maldito imbécil no tenía idea de todo lo que podía afectar en Doflamingo, la rabia en él mismo comenzaba a invadirlo otra vez ante la idea de volver a sentirse débil con ese omega podrido que tenía por hermano. 

La tortura de hacerlo expresarse directamente en algo tan humillante como sentir celos. Era más de lo que podía esperar. 

—¡No me vengas…! 

—¿Estás celoso? ¿Crees que me follé a alguien más? Porque eso es algo que bien podría pasar. 

La amargura subió por la garganta del menor y se notó por completo en el desagrado y perdición de su propia expresión, como si algo horroroso hubiera sido puesto en frente de sus ojos y le estuviera destruyendo de repente. Se notó en las feromonas dolidas y amargas. Sin embargo, lo resguardó todo en la expresión sencilla de shock inicial. Dejó de removerse, sus feromonas le lanzaran todo tipo de maldiciones a la cara en un intento inerte de que le libere y tenga piedad de él. Doflamingo no era tonto como para no leerlas y hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba haciendo con esa mente. 

Lo soltó. 

Rosinante sintió eso como si le dejaran a la deriva. Un instante después, Doflamingo le tomó de la nuca y le giró, hasta que su rostro entero golpeó el pecho del alfa. 

Dioses marinos. Hedía a violetas. 

Rosinante tuvo ganas de vomitar y mitigó hasta que le dolió la cabeza las ganas de quebrarse. Fue algo que el alfa notó, no con gracia… fue algo de categoría más admirable. Pudo ser capaz de notar un gusto muy trascendental. Levantó el rostro del menor sólo para besarlo en la boca con una imperiosa necesidad. 

Como dueño de su imperio no iba a detenerse en callar la misma. 

Su hermanito le mordió los labios con cizaña. Los ojos dorados bien puestos en los suyos; más bien en los anteojos horribles que siempre usaba. Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad mientras los dientes de Rosinante punzaban en sus labios y no parecía planear soltárselos. Brillaba la expresión del menor en un orgullo irrompible tan fuerte y determinante que le hacía hervir la sangre con deseos incontenibles. 

Todo un segundo de silencio mientras se mataban con la mirada. 

Nunca se contenía tampoco. 

A bruscos tropezones acabó tomándolo del trasero para levantarlo y subirlo al escritorio, volviéndose a hundir sobre su boca y demandándole la correspondencia con una fuerza sobrecogedora. 

La tensión en los hombros de Corazón se notó en todo su cuerpo. Fue un instante en verdad eterno. Esas feromonas no estaban en Doffy. Estaban además dispersas y tan suaves como para deberse algo superficial. Su aliento tenía el halo de alcohol y su propia esencia de alfa estaba envolviéndolo como una droga a la que era muy sensible. Se parecían a las de su hermano mayor, eran invasoras y marcaban todo cuanto tocaban porque se trataban de las de un contraparte. 

El propio alfa se quitó las gafas sin importarle con tal de poder morderle la boca sin recato. Rosinante pudo notarle morder en su mentón, bajar a su cuello a mordidas tan marcadas y delatoras como podían esperarse. Sus piernas acabaron por rodearlo y arrastrarlo encima, sus brazos lo pegaron a su propio cuerpo y gimió casi sin un poco de consciencia en un momento. 

Hermano de mierda que tenía. 

Le enterró las uñas en la espalda y Doflamingo casi sucumbió a hacer una auténtica idiotez mientras paseaba cerca de su cuello. —Qué sucio… hermanito —Las feromonas malditas de Rosinante también eran una droga enorme para él. E iban de la mano para poner todos sus instintos sobre el mismísimo fuego. El aludido se aprovechó del instante de debilidad sólo para empujarlo lejos. 

Se bajó del escritorio y le llevó a él hacia el mismo. Las caderas de Doflamingo dieron con éste casi a la vez en que el menor hundía las manos dentro de sus pantalones. 

Odiaba ese olor. Le generó asco de su sola presencia y se encargó de devorarle los labios mientras todo de su parte se frotaba encima del pirata. El que estaba, cabe aclarar, pasando a sonreír dentro de la misma gloria. Todo ahora era un intenso jazmín pegoteándose a su ropa, a su piel y enterrándose dentro de su cerebro con unos golpes y martilleos que no podían ser saludables. Ni siquiera la imagen de Rosinante yéndose de rodillas al piso y metiéndose su pene a la boca podía serlo. 

Le tomó del cabello, en una clara advertencia. 

—Cuidado con eso. 

Corazón deslizó lo poco que llegó a saborear fuera de su boca, para responder. 

—Lo mismo digo. 

Lo siguiente ya ni siquiera tuvo algo que no fuera plenitud. La territorialidad de Rosinante estaba siendo tan expresa como lo era la suya en niveles peores. 

Corazón llevó su sexo tan adentro de su boca como consiguió, comenzando a mamar de él con poca lentitud y con un ritmo que no le hizo tardar en notar la dureza de su hermano acariciando su lengua y su propio paladar. Le llevó por las mejillas, apretando sus labios para rozarlo a consciencia. Por si su aceleración no fuera suficiente, Doflamingo estuvo más rápido que nada tomándole del pelo para arrastrarlo a su propio ritmo. 

Dejó que embistiera sin cuidados… una, dos, tres veces, y le sostuvo de las caderas al succionar como si sufriera un hambre desmedida, ignorando en parte la sensación de ahogo. Oírlo gemir era alucinante. La voz de su hermano mayor siempre hacía que todo él vibrara en cuanto se trataba de estos sentidos. Le lamió, tomándole con una de sus manos para ayudarse a masturbarlo mientras subía y bajaba por el miembro húmedo y caliente. 

La fricción era caliente y la propia humedad de la boca de su hermanito no tenía comparativos. Claramente gemía, le asía del cabello y resoplaban los jadeos por entre sus labios. Aún sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre, la que dejó Rosinante cuando le mordió sólo segundos atrás. 

—Vaya tu entusiasmo.

Rosinante oyó la risa clara, enterrando las uñas en las caderas a las que se sostenía por inercia. Doflamingo jadeó con más fuerza, gruñó casi de forma imperceptible. No podía creerlo, sencillo. Le barría la consciencia mientras llegaba al orgasmo y su hermano tragaba parte de lo que recibía. A manos se quitó lo demás, otro poco cayó en sus piernas, unas gotas en el suelo. 

Entonces notó el agarre a su cabello otra vez, en un tacto que no supo describir bien y que le llevó a alzar la cabeza para verlo. Su expresión era seria. Y Doflamingo en verdad sintió gracia de ello. Nadie podía augurar que acababa de hacer algo tan obsceno con sólo mirar ese rostro, mucho menos a propia voluntad. 

—¿Te convenciste? —indagó. Lo malo de sus burlas con Rosinante era que éste siempre se jactaba de ser insolente como para responderle de alguna forma. Su hermanito no le temía de ninguna manera y jamás dejaría de estar tan acoplado a él como incluso ahora mismo. Este mismísimo sujeto se lo compraba todos los días y últimamente venía ganándose números que ni el propio Doffy sabía que ofrecía. 

Corazón se relamió descaradamente la boca. 

Lo hizo sonreír. 

—Todavía no. 

Todo en Rosinante lo volvía único para él. Su carácter de mierda, su ternura, su torpeza, la consciencia que representaba para sí mismo, el pecado, la traición, el sentido de la justicia, forma de actuar, lo descarado, insolente y provocador; lo celoso, posesivo de ahora. Hubo algo de su hermanito que siempre lo buscó incluso mientras aparentaba no hacerlo y eran cosas que los dos sabían incluso hoy. No era tan santo ni podía jactarse de serlo un poco. Mucho menos ahora que hacía arrastrarse a un rey, un pirata, un shichibukai… su propio hermano, a su altura. 

Ni siquiera siendo un prisionero se rebajaba a sentirse como tal, ni siquiera sucumbir, morir y acabar deshecho física y mentalmente por él. Y era todo lo que podía volver loco a su hermano mayor ahora mismo. 

Todo ese maldito le hacía sentir (y ya  _ sentir  _ algo real era difícil para Doflamingo) que era todo lo que siempre querría a su lado por el resto de su jodida vida. ¿Cómo podía haber un sentido de querer buscar algo en otra parte si parecía ser que Rosinante desbordaba? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sepan disculpar la tardanza, tuve problemas personales que me demoraron justo la última entrega. 
> 
> Espero que disfruteeeeeeen.

**10**

_ Suelo imaginarme _

_ Cuando lo quiero dejar _

_ Que existe un mundo escondido _

_ Donde van a parar _

_ Cada lágrima que lloré por ti _

_ Y todo el veneno que inoculaste en mí _

Había pensado, en un principio, que no quería regresar con él en días, en semanas. Si podía volver a torturarlo con meses de por medio, también estaría bien. Pero su consciencia y propia personalidad (y necesidad acérrima) se cerraban cuando deseaba alguna cosa, por ende, comenzó a ir tan regularmente como se le podía dar la regalada gana. 

Todos los días bajaba en las noches y permanecía con Rosinante hasta altas horas, si es que no se quedaba a acompañarle mientras dormía o a dormir con él; si es que no amanecían. 

Al volver a verlo, Corazón no hubo intentado tocar el tema previo, pero se notaba mucho más fresco y ligero por su propia cuenta. Como quien consigue replantear su propio poderío y reafirmar su lugar no sólo para sí mismo, sino para todos. Y “todos” era el propio Doflamingo y cualquier imbécil que se le pudiera acercar allá donde no podía ver. 

_ Jamás el Joker se había sentido tan baboso y dominado por alguien.  _

Lanzado el golpe y todo lo que se guardaba, era natural que su mente se notara más ligera en el paso de los días. Le daba pie a sentirse mejor consigo, no importaba que su hermano diera a entender que sus palabras podrían haber sido ignoradas (aún en la pausa suprema que hubo luego de decírselas), suficiente había sido con conseguir redimirse de su propio lado. 

La relación era todavía una línea algo tormentosa que viajaba entre la sugerencia, las peleas, las conversaciones triviales y dañinas para provocarse o el propio interés acalorado de acabar comiéndose a besos cuando todo explotaba. No era como antes; no había razones para querer evitar lo que se formó. En eso, el mayor no podía notarse más expresivo.  _ Y parte del alfa se preocupaba de que todavía el omega no presentara su período de fertilidad.  _

Tres años sin inhibidores y sin  _ un  _ sólo celo. 

No lo analizaba a fuerza y evitaba pensar en los motivos por el cual eso le podía interesar. Era todo su animal interior queriendo que llegara el momento oportuno. 

Al menos las feromonas le presentaban a un sujeto saludable y tranquilizaban el que tuviera algo más, incluso eran las mismas feromonas demostrándose demasiado alteradas sobre algunas cosas o en algunas situaciones, las que revelaban la propia salud mental de Rosinante y el ser ese el problema para no llegar al mismo. 

El cuerpo de los omegas siempre se veía afectado por la mente de éstos. Si había algo que no los hacía ver viables la reproducción o el propio enlace, sencillamente tal instancia no aparecería. De la misma manera, no se embarazarían hasta que las condiciones fueran por completo probables. 

Pero ya dicho, lejos de tomar ese tema como problema fundamental, sus manos acababan metiéndose entre las ropas de su hermanito mínimo una o dos veces durante el día. Había momentos en que incluso cuando le veía dormir, algo le llamaba y pegaba a ese sujeto como nadie lo había conseguido hacer jamás. Si antes ya era deducible el que tenía problemas de fijación con Corazón, había ahora una realidad más amplia en donde simplemente contenerse era imposible con él. 

Las insinuaciones cargadas con sus varias experiencias previas, habían sido de carácter pasajero y al punto de verse insulsas cuando las comparaba con Rosinante. Como si con él todo fuera más picante, más interesante, más dado a un placer jadeante y asegurado, a su mente y cuerpo sentirse satisfechos, plenos… y sus emociones notarse rebosantes. 

No había nada que no se recreara, se asegurara y sintiera mal con su hermanito desde que ambos simplemente se lanzaron al abismo. 

No era capaz de aburrirse, tenerlo a mano había acabado por volverlo bastante intenso con el aludido. 

Su aroma estaba impregnado hasta en las ropas que utilizaba diariamente, el propio Rosinante le había comentado que ni siquiera le dejaba respirar, en más de una situación. Y no es que el aludido se quejara propiamente de tener sexo, porque no encontrarle el placer al mismo con su hermano era imposible. No hacía Doflamingo más que tocarlo y ya estaba completamente imposibilitado a resistirse...

… le parecía un poco contraproducente, porque notaba que su hermano se aprovechaba horriblemente de eso. 

Comenzaba a ubicar los puntos más sensibles, comenzaba a conocer su cuerpo con mayor fijeza y a acoplarlo a él como se le ocurriera. Rosinante había sido un omega virgen, normalmente lo eran si no estaban marcados, ya que por hechos normales no demoraban mucho en ser buscados por un alfa (a menos que fueran parte de alguna organización donde los resguardaban, sea la trata en el mercado negro o los marinos para volverlos fuertes, independientemente de su clase). Existían los que eran fuertes de por sí, los que se jactaban de la suficiente voluntad y firmeza para no necesitar de nada más… pero el hecho de que su hermano lo haya sido y que su único compañero sexual fuese el propio Doflamingo, volvía su sistema entero una completa voluntad al alfa que le tomaba. 

Además, la compatibilidad era en verdad engorrosa y de chiste. La más alta marca de ésta eran los “destinados”, si ellos no lo fueron nada más debió ser por un pelo. 

Lo mejor para el mayor era verle tomar personalidad propia conforme más sexo tenían. Como de costumbre, la transparencia le ganaba a cualquier morbo. Se divertía con él, le gustaba esa compatibilidad, le gustaba ver a su cuerpo responder con tanta claridad. Era una fascinación verle todo plano que durante el acto pudieran concebir, jadear, gemir, gritar, correrse. Contraerse a su alrededor hasta evitar que pudiera moverse. 

Había barrido con toda contención de su hermano menor y explorado incluso por ocio. 

Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora se lo pedía. 

En voz alta. _ Con su voz.  _

Le había quedado algo arañado de cuando Rosinante no emitía sonido. El morbo de oírlo, de escucharlo, de incluso notar la voz ronca después de hacerlo gritar como condenado…; era generoso. 

—¡M-Más… ah! 

En voz tomada, gimiendo, jadeante, frenética… 

Tenía la sangre caliente como la suya y lo insaciable se volvía una realidad apenas se iba poniendo duro. Fueron pocas veces las que intentó resistirse y las mismas pocas en que luego acababa buscándolo con el doble de ganas. Doflamingo sólo se deleitaba con tener la imagen de su miembro entrando y saliendo de su hermano, por las contracciones del menor cuando tocaba donde más le gustaba. 

—Doffy… —alargaba siempre la primera vocal de su nombre, demandante—. ¡Más duro!

Los arañazos en su espalda, en sus hombros, el labial oscuro y de diversos colores conforme la variedad se volvió opcional, todo desperdigado por su rostro, por su cuello, incluso llegando a lugares insulsos como su propia entrepierna. Oírle cantar no se comparaba a nada, era lo que más acababa gustándole, lo que más le ponía y hacía que pronto estuviera empotrándoselo contra lo primero que encontraba. 

Si le alzaba un poco la pierna, si se la abría y la levantaba, mientras le penetraba con rudeza, gritaba con más fuerzas. Podía entrar más, llegaba más lejos; le veía sostenerse con fuerza del mueble y presionar la frente encima de la madera. Algunos de los libros ya caídos hacia el frente y el rítmico golpeatear sin frenos. La desnudez de su hermano se había vuelto una pieza de colores entre sus mordidas, sus chupones y apretones. Y éste sentía que deliraba en momentos, donde veía estrellas mismas. 

Luego no podía quejarse por acabar casi sin voz. 

Sólo bastaba con sentir el pecho de su hermano pegarse a su espalda, su boca acercarse a su oído y un gemido envuelto de la propia voz del maldito y, ah… su vientre vibraba, punzaba su sexo, se contraía de manera automática en torno a la invasión, se apretaba contra él para sentirle más adentro, volviendo a aflojarse para incentivarlo a que volviera a moverse. 

O simplemente se despegaba de él para girarse, empujarlo hasta el sofá y subírsele encima para montarlo con mayor precisión y gusto propio. 

Buscaba lo que quería también. 

—… ¡ah~! —Doflamingo succionó uno de sus pezones y podía notar el apretar caliente otra vez, alzando sus caderas con fuerza para enterrarse dentro. 

Había días donde se desbordaban, quién sabía cuántas veces acababan follando sin parar o darse mutuamente tregua. No importaba siquiera la lubricación, porque la propia compatibilidad de ambos se prestaba para que Rosinante se humedeciera luego de la estimulación necesaria. Él como omega tal sentía placer de la penetración, se la encontraba cada vez con sensación igual de buena. 

Sus uñas subieron por la espalda de Doflamingo y más rápido comenzó a levantar y dejar caer sus caderas encima del sexo de su hermano, éste le acariciaba; le masturbaba mientras tenía toda la proyección encima de su cuerpo. 

Le hacía relamerse, siempre. 

Y siempre acababa con ese golpe de energía de querer dominar y arrastrarlo a culminar. 

Sentía tan bien todo. Cómo calzaba. Cómo concordaban en prácticamente cada aspecto. 

Rosinante se contrajo con fuerza otra vez, cuando lo tuvo hasta el fondo, sólo eso hizo que abriera la boca, no saliendo más que un gemido ronco y rasposo cuando el placer le barrió deliciosamente la consciencia. Doflamingo le asió de la nuca para hundirse en sus labios sin demoras, como si quisiera en ese momento devorarse sus gemidos y el placer que salía expresándose de ahí; pronto le tomó de uno de los muslos, hundió los dedos en esa piel y le giró, tumbándolo en el sofá. Esa misma pierna levantándola sobre su hombro, regresando a moverse para buscar su propio orgasmo. 

Desestabilizado por completo, Rosinante no pudo ni continuar con el beso, jadeaba sin parar. El propio orgasmo le había dejado un calor diferente aglomerándose, subiendo desde su vientre, desde los puntos en donde ese pene se abría espacio, friccionando. 

Hundió la nuca en el sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y largo fue el quejido que soltó con Doffy hundiéndose de manera directa, levantó los brazos para sujetarle de los hombros, para intentar contener la avalancha de cosas que comenzaban a ocurrir. Se arrugaba su rostro en cada arremetida.

No supo dónde estaba parado, hubo una intensa marejada de sensaciones bruscas. Le subieron los calores hasta el rostro y cerró los ojos buscando no marearse. El mismo alfa se percató. Llevó el rostro a su cuello con brusquedad, se dio cuenta de que se ruborizaba entero; la piel de gallina y todo explayándose de sí con fuerzas. 

Amainó brevemente sus movimientos, manteniéndose a medias en su interior. 

Los jadeos y gimoteos de Rosinante sin parar, como si todavía continuara embistiéndolo. Y ese olor… 

Jadeó sobre la piel, notando las piernas del menor temblando y apretándole en los contornos. Más le oyó gemir cuando se volvió a enterrar, de una vez, con la misma brusquedad. Topando la cavidad en su interior. Y le notó frotarse ansioso, la mejilla sobre su cabeza, las manos intentando sostenerlo o empujarlo, no sabía leerse correctamente. Y es que ni siquiera Doflamingo podía distinguir, todo su sexo punzaba y desarmaba por completo en las barreras impuestas. 

_ Dulce, intenso.  _

Los jazmines en pleno apogeo y endulzándose para llamarle en tentaciones plenas.

—Ah… entraste en celo —Lamió su cuello, justo ese punto de donde todo le llamaba, notándole tiritar debajo de su cuerpo. 

—N-No… todavía-ah~ —gimoteó, sin entenderse bien. Estaba deshecho, la idea de continuar aún más, de notar el sexo de su hermano creciendo en su interior, hinchándose de nueva cuenta como si no hubieran tenido una faena de horas; como si su vientre y sus muslos no estuvieran lo suficientemente húmedos por follar sólo por calientes… ¿era en serio? ¿Justo ahora? 

Mierda. Ahora también notaba escurrir más humedad de la propia que favorecía, notaba el calor, el ardor en su vientre que sobrevino mucho más breve que la primera y única vez que recordaba esos sentires. 

Y claro, esta vez apenas iba llegando y ya tenía un alfa entre las piernas. Su cuerpo no podía estar más contento con ello. 

Todavía estaba algo consciente, sin embargo. Su corazón latía desaforado, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. ¿Qué síntomas iba a distinguir previamente, si Doffy bajaba todos los días y pasaba horas encerrado con él, dejándole no sólo su aroma sino su esencia atiborrándolo? Habría notado más síntomas si éste no se encontrara, si su cuerpo no se notara contentado desde el principio con mimos, con sexo y con atenciones. 

Cuando notó al alfa comenzar a moverse, sus dedos se enterraron en sus hombros. —E-Espera… no sigas… —Le comenzaba a doler por necesidad, era cierto, pero también estaba demasiado mareado y con mucho peso encima como para sentirse tranquilo. Y sus feromonas en medio de todo el dulzor que comenzaron a desprender, también dejaron ver esa incomodidad. El cuerpo de Doflamingo se movió encima del de Rosinante, metiéndose bien entre sus piernas en un roce casi divino, bien dentro de él permaneció quieto—… gracias. 

La risa sobre su cuello fue sutil. Rosinante se extrañó de ese comportamiento. 

Normalmente ya le tendría soltando una de sus carcajadas burlonas y haciendo algún comentario más estrafalario. 

Algo extraño ocurría, aunque no hubiese nada que le provocara repelús a la comodidad que tenía ahora, con esa respiración sobre su cuello, con ese hombre llenándolo. Incluso, no es que fuera capaz de decir demasiado más. Todavía su celo no llegaba al cien por cien, pero la primera vez que estuvo con Doffy tampoco había sido así, él le había comenzado a tomar desde los calores a horas cercanas, no cuando ya estaba en plenitud. 

¿Sería posible que su sistema se mal acostumbrara a recibir atenciones desde tan previamente? Siempre oyó que los alfas se encargaban de sus omegas cuando el celo estaba en plenitud, porque antes de eso incluso conseguían contenerse o no tener una necesidad plena por éstos. 

No Doflamingo, pensó. 

Su hermano seguía ensañado con besarle, olfatear y lamerle como si estuviera herido justo en esa curva de su cuello. Se frotaba sobre él y en ese lugar para marcarlo entero de su aroma, nada más parecía importarle en ese momento y el propio Rosinante comenzaba a notar la simpleza del calor. Se frotó también, le buscó más fricción y roce. 

Quería más. 

Le llenaba de una pereza extraña, como si le aletardara con ese gesto pero consiguiera no mitigar su calentura inicial. 

Él no se había podido contener con Rosinante la primera vez, se notaba demasiado que en esta ocasión tampoco, ni porque le hubiera tomado en una situación tan clara. En el momento donde sintió que Corazón se contrajo, Doflamingo se comenzó a mover lentamente otra vez. Despacio, acelerando hasta acoplarse a la nueva sensación, hasta que Rosinante jadeaba y gemía, entreabriendo los ojos, sosteniéndose de sus hombros con la cabeza gacha. 

Veía directamente a su hermano hundirse en su interior, podía verlo entrar y podía sentir por dentro los estragos que hacía, más real y mejor que nunca. Entrecerraba los ojos por lo borroso del instante, de la marejada de cosas que parecía irse pero regresar. Notaba además a Doflamingo con ímpetu más tranquilo, sereno, como si algo le envolviera. Observó en él una mirada desconcentrada y perdida, con una naturalidad excesiva. No llevaba los lentes, ese corte le sentaba bien. Podía notar su frente fruncida, los párpados apenas abiertos y los ojos perdidos en su rostro… la boca presionarse o entre abriéndose para enseñar los dientes firmemente apretados en cada golpe. 

En esos momentos oía sus propios gemidos o gruñidos. 

Sabía que sus feromonas explotaban con la imagen, extendiéndose, intensificándose más: llamándolo. Lo supo porque el alfa abrió los labios, enseñando dientes más tentativos, podía notar como si algo le molestaba en la boca. Rosinante sólo se perdía en la belleza que tenía el maldito encima de sí, porque era hermoso, se le hacía imponente, fuerte y demasiado pretencioso, todo alimentaba esa misma imagen. 

Y se lo cogía tan bien… que sentía celos y envidia de todos sus anteriores amantes, así como agradecía en la parte donde era conveniente ahora. 

A Doffy le molestaban los dientes porque quería morder. El olor del omega entrando en celo le había llegado demasiado firmemente como para tomar siquiera algo de voluntad desde afuera. Había en demasiadas ocasiones imaginado sus dientes en el cuello de su hermanito, había acabado por convencerse la primera vez que lo mejor era no tocarlo en ese lado. No acercarse demasiado. 

El simple lugar olía a Rosinante dispuesto para él, sumando que siempre conseguía una respuesta dichosa por sólo saborear trozos de piel circundantes. 

Ahora todo parecía tan lodoso y lejano. 

_ ¿Alguna vez se lo había follado de manera tan intensa?  _

Notaba que iba bien hasta adentro, normal después del propio recorrido hasta ahora, el desliz era intenso y apabullante. Las feromonas de su hermano le envolvían descaradamente y llamaban con fuerzas. Él se sintió perdido, de la misma manera en que lo había sentido Rosinante, en realidad. Pero sus actitudes fueron más bruscas por la simpleza de no haber tenido ese efecto bajo ninguna circunstancia. Una perdición que se le hizo tan absoluta, no le dio tregua. 

Había calor en su pecho, en su estómago. Los movimientos de sus caderas fueron aumentando y volviéndose cada vez más reacios a detenerse hasta llegar al orgasmo, hasta superar esa necesidad de mancharlo, de llenarlo de su olor, de marcarlo con su esencia. Un dispar sentimiento de apropio... antes había acontecido, pero esta vez era reforzado en demasía. Se mecían ambos, uno contra el otro. 

La sensualidad de su hermano no había sido tan clara antes, su disfrute no se había sentido tan expresivo y tan armonioso con su propio cuerpo. Se encontró con los brazos a cada lado del menor, éste abrazándole por el cuello, por la espalda; tal cual se sintiera vacío y helado sin su cercanía. Recordaba que su primer celo, Rosinante tiritaba cada vez que despertaba y él no estaba tocándolo por haberse movido mientras dormía. Los omegas en ese estado eran bastante dóciles, había demasiadas razones para que éstos no quisieran enseñarse en tal estado a cualquiera. 

Era personal, íntimo y un estado muy emocional. 

Esta vez le notó temblar en su orgasmo, mientras le sostenía, maltratándolo un poco sin darse cuenta al no detenerse por su cuenta, ni siquiera con la deliciosa presión marcada encima y en torno a su sexo. Un gemido ronco de su parte, las piernas de su hermano sujetándolo alrededor de su cuerpo para presionarlo bien adentro. 

Supo bien qué quería. 

Un grito más alto de lo normal de Rosinante le hizo gruñir; morder. 

—¡Doffy…! —El grito sonó a advertencia, como a regaño, como a sorpresiva tentación, con plenitud de por medio, ¿o era él quien lo sentía? Lo pensó mientras saboreaba la sangre que sus dientes llegaron a sacar en la mordida en el cuello de Corazón. Una fuerza descomunal. Adormecidas las extremidades mientras su nudo le atascaba en el interior del menor. 

Rosinante no entendía nada, ni era capaz de pensar mucho. Estaba en ese instante en un limbo que le hizo olvidar por algunos segundos el estado extraño y algo extenuado del mayor. 

Porque cuando volvió en sí, fue como si algo le hubiera caído encima y le desestabilizara con fuerzas abrumantes. Las manos de Corazón se presionaron en las mejillas de Doflamingo, le sostuvieron de cerca, incapaces de separarse por unos cuantos minutos; sólo le tomó el rostro, detalló esa mirada perdida y le atrajo cerca del suyo con una inquisición preocupante. 

De repente su perdición se contrastaba con saber que el otro se hallaba igual o peor de abatido. Ya el omega sabía lo que era el abatimiento por muchas sensaciones. Doffy antes no había sido capaz de permitir algo como eso en su marcha. Incluso sus propios celos no eran tan fuertes, era un hombre que tenía bastante conocimiento sobre sí mismo como para que eso influyera demasiado…; en este último tiempo, sólo evitar a Rosinante había sido suficiente. 

—Shh… tranquilo —arrulló el menor, pasando de su diestra por la frente, por las mejillas, echando para atrás el cabello del alfa, mimando ligera y cuidadosamente con ese gestito de cariño. El lazo le dejó con el cuerpo temblando, no siendo para menos. Era un pacto completamente sensitivo y muy ligado a las emociones, era un enlace. 

Rosinante era una persona fuerte, leal y más correcto dentro del propio ilógico mundo que compartían; pero también era alguien blandito y sensible, todo eso se metió en Doflamingo hasta presionarle las sienes y revolverle las tripas. 

No era una sensación desagradable, lo malo con él venía en el hecho de siempre retener y no enseñarse débil o influenciado por parte de otros. Ahora sólo se lo había permitido y la carga fue algo perturbadora. Se parecía a verdaderamente encontrar una cama mullida cuando ya venía de días eternos sin descanso. Era tan confortante como noqueador. 

Incluso el nudo no terminó tan rápido. No hasta que se hubo estabilizado por completo su entorno y volviera a reconocer la posición de ambos. Envueltos, calientes y con feromonas llenándolos por completo. Deshecho y entre los brazos de su hermano, que le calentaba mientras el celo aparecía con completa intensidad al cabo de esas horas. 

Lo descubrió suyo por completo, marcado, anudado y con todo un reproche sin sentido en su rostro preocupado. 

Doflamingo odiaba sentirse humano. 

Lo odiaba a rajatabla. Incluso había pensado en algún momento de su existencia que la propia naturaleza de alfa no era más que algo bajo. 

Pero ahora, era esa naturaleza la que le unía a su hermano, chistosamente la que también le daba voluntad humana. Rosinante era también el último resquicio de su humanidad ahí, resguardado del resto del mundo, celado y encerrado por completo para que no se volviera a perder. 

Lo cierto es que, amar a su hermano como tal había sido también la única certeza y sentimiento capaz de llegar hasta ese punto, y que llegaría igualmente hasta el último punto de su vida. Lo mismo era para el aludido, quien ya ni siquiera podía sentir importancia por sí mismo y colaboraba en mantenerse cuerdo y capaz sólo para ser suyo y querer, desear y permitir envolverse de la realidad que éste representaba. 

Su unión sería siempre más fuerte y leal que cualquiera de la que ninguno tuviera con nadie más. Hasta el punto cercano de la obsesión, que demostraba la sencillez de la intensidad que los dos compartían. Había sido su manera de enamorarse y de rescatarse el uno al otro…; era su sola y simple verdad. 

El sexto año de encierro nació el primero. 

Rosinante había creído con certezas, hasta el momento en que fue evidente, que algo dentro de él no había quedado bien y definitivamente ya no tendría hijos jamás. No hallaba explicaciones certeras a la idea de no haber quedado encinta alguno de los años anteriores, incluso cuando sus períodos de celo se volvieron regulares nuevamente e incluso llegaron a coincidir con los de Doflamingo. 

Convenía en que fue un golpe duro a su propia estabilidad, de nuevo. 

Desde días previos a que se notara su estado, algo que no entendía le llevó a una ansiedad inmensa en la que no se sentía seguro ni siquiera al dormir. Había coincidido con la ausencia de su hermano por unos cuántos días que, pese a no haber sido siquiera una semana, conllevaron a que al regresar lo encontrase con bastante malestar. 

No había podido comer demasiado, vomitó muchísimo y hubo pensado en todo menos lo prudente. No pudo volver a dormir sino hasta que lo tuvo a su lado, fue también cuando Doflamingo había conseguido olfatearlo y distinguir la realidad nueva. No hubo ningún comentario gracioso sobre ello en primera instancia. 

Eran  _ hermanos _ . 

Rosinante estaba gestando. No hubo ningún aroma bonito ni muy agraciado provenir de las sensaciones de Corazón con saber que algo que podía salir muy mal estaba creciendo ahí. 

Doflamingo compartía un vínculo con él, bajo el cual se vio afectado de manera automática. Y no es como si los dos tuviesen una salud mental demasiado equiparable, pero si Rosinante estaba desestabilizado no le funcionaba como mosca haciendo ruidos en la cabeza. Cuando estaban juntos parecía mitigarse el malestar y darle más seguridad a su hermanito, por lo que comenzó una rutina que por nueve meses fue toda una historia.

El omega pudo dar fe de que su alfa se comportó en todo cuanto pudo para que la alteración no fuera crítica. 

Así como tenían un cuerpo fértil, también éste era más voluble y menos firme que el de las mujeres a los cambios bruscos. Siempre era más difícil que un omega hombre se preñe, se mantenga el embarazo y llegara a un término prudente, se sabía que también el morir al final de todo podía ser probable. Quizá por eso  _ todo  _ en ellos, hablando de feromonas, comenzaba a lanzar al ambiente esos olores que instaban a que los cuidaran sus cercanos, como un mismísimo cachorro recién nacido para sus madres. 

Así mismo entraban a la defensiva con rapidez, porque ya ser un peligro para ellos concebir y mantenerlo volvía a sus sentidos demasiado alertas sobre cualquier otro tipo de peligros. 

La mente de Rosinante no sentía paz cuando pasaba tiempo sin su hermano. 

Le temía a la soledad porque siempre se llenaba de pensamientos autodestructivos, eso ya desde el comienzo, sin contar el pozo negro en que se hundía con cada paso lejos que el otro daba. Doflamingo no es que estuviera demasiado mejor, incluso sabiendo que estaba encerrado no se podía mantener demasiado tiempo sin volver a verlo. Los viajes a tratar problemáticas de Shichibukai, las reuniones ocultas con Kaido y Caesar, eran una tortura por llevarle noches lejos. Él podía sentir en el lazo que su hermano se estresaba de manera considerable. 

La suma del embarazo potenció aquello durante cada uno de los meses en que Rosinante se ponía más gordo, llorón y reacio. Era difícil contentarlo cuando tenía que dejarlo unas horas por fuerza mayor, también era difícil consolarlo de la ansiedad en los primeros meses; de no ser porque el lazo era tan intenso y que como su alfa conseguía serenarlo si le regaba con su aroma, habría sido mucho más complicado que superara la etapa más crítica. 

Corazón se pasaba pegado a Doflamingo y éste no podía ni tampoco quería dejarlo solo. 

—Es una bestia que da patadas y sólo se calma cuando noto tus feromonas. 

Tampoco podía tomárselas en contra de su cría. Ese niño o niña nacería en un universo complicado, de un par de padres complicados con una relación cuestionable y estaba en el vientre de alguien que parecía tener peligro constante rondar, que lo tensionaba y alteraba el cuádruple de lo normal, era comprensible incluso el que se removiera inquieto y le apretara las entrañas cada vez que Rosinante se notaba hundirse demasiado en sus pensamientos. 

Era como su padre. Le daba unas cuantas razones para querer quitárselo de encima y a la vez le sacaba de sus propias malas imaginaciones. Y también lo amó con rapidez cuando los últimos meses él mismo se estabilizó un poco y pareció comenzar a aceptar todo lo que ocurría. Doflamingo nunca se le despegó, incluso lo llevó a la habitación real, de arriba, varias noches en que notaba que no se podía relajar y el aire más suelto le funcionaba para respirar mejor. 

Hubo unas cuantas en donde Corazón tuvo la puerta a disposición, su hermano dormido y pudo salir corriendo. 

_ No lo hizo.  _

El niño nació bien, entero y sin aparentes problemas. Apenas se lo dieron decidió que no le soltaría nunca más las garras de encima e intentaría evitar que todo lo malo del mundo le afectara. Fue Doffy el que con eso comenzó a ponerse más intenso; tener a ese niño fue para él como una novedad inmensa y no se fue de su lado en semanas. Rosinante olía a leche, jazmín y a feromonas maternales, le serenaba cuando prendía del pecho a su cría y continuaba leyendo, hablando con él o simplemente se enajenaba mirándola entre sus brazos. 

—Te ves tan irresistible como nunca —El entrecejo arrugado, la mirada ojerosa y todo en sí bastante desalineado de su hermano le hizo soltar una risa. 

Un alfa vivía en defender lo suyo. Rosinante era suyo, su hijo era suyo, eran su familia. Una demasiado real e incomparable a la que tenía por título y adopción arriba. La necesidad por preservarla le potenció en mayoría las ideas para crecer y conseguir gobernar cuanto pudiera. 

Perderlos, la idea o el hecho a futuro, se volvían una pesadilla que no quería de ninguna manera volver parte de su rutina diaria. 

El niño no conocería lo que era vivir encerrado. Eso le daba paz a Corazón. 

Y Doflamingo se ablandó respecto a muchísimas cosas. Podía notar una confianza tan ciega que pateaba la misma idea en la que siempre se quiso encerrar respecto a su hermano. Sabía que no se iría por propia cuenta, lo pudo ver, lo pudo presenciar. Lo sentía todavía cuando en las noches se resguardaba contra él y buscaba un refugio que por defecto sentía en sí. 

Su espacio vital se vio ampliado desde el cuartucho inferior a la habitación real, de todas formas mostrarse en frente de los demás no habría sido de su agrado jamás, por lo que mantenerse escondido y dar fe de sus poderes para silenciarse en buenas horas y no ser descubierto por el castillo hicieron que todo se volviera mucho más recreativo. Otra vez pudo huir en demasiadas oportunidades, pero pensar en regresar a los brazos de su hermano mayor con el niño a cuestas era mucho más confortante. 

De a poco sus ideas se habían dividido. 

Pensaba en Law, en que ya debía tener más de veinte años, en si habría seguido siendo pirata o vuelto médico al final. Lo imaginaba vivo, contento y recorriendo el mundo bajo un ala segura siendo dueño de su propia vida. Y estaba muy feliz por él. Pero no podía enajenarse mucho, volver a su habitación a veces, esconderse de todo para estar tranquilo, ocuparse del niño, esperar por Doflamingo…; se volvieron su realidad. 

Agradecía que al menos su alfa no buscara darle mucha mala cátedra. Evitó que su hijo surcara demasiadas cosas de maneras bruscas. Se apegó a Baby 5 como niñera, se ubicó con Sugar cuando comenzó a crecer un poco más. 

El niño crecía entre piratas, por eso le hacía procurar ubicarlo en el mundo real también. Las cosas eran como eran. Las buenas y malas se difuminaban en algunas cosas. Aprender a ubicarlas era esencial. Papá  _ no debería _ estar encerrado, pero  _ quiere estarlo _ **_por ahora_ ** . Papá Doffy  _ no debería  _ hacer muchas cosas, por eso mejor no mirar y evitar el abrir la boca. Estar silencioso a veces no hace mal,  _ esperar siempre es muy necesario. _

Consejo de Rosinante. 

_ Esperar  _ al momento específico en que las cosas puedan hacerse, ese era el truco de todo.  _ Hay que saber cuándo es necesario hablar y qué cosas decir.  _

Consejo de Doflamingo. 

El segundo llegaría cuanto el primero tuviera cinco años. Sería una niña. Sólo tres años luego, Luffy y Law arribarían a Dressrosa una vez destruido el laboratorio de Caesar. 

Y el propio rey caería. 

Su compañero sería rescatado. 

Y los príncipe salvados. 

Volver a ver a Law sería abrumador, Sengoku no volvería a soltar a Rosinante jamás. Habría un lapso ininterrumpido de mucho tiempo en que el omega estaría desapegado de todo excepto sus niños; quienes crecerían con un abuelo demasiado recto y a la vez malcriador, se alejarían del mundo en el que estaban, pero tendrían en quienes refugiarse.

No serían como él y Doflamingo fueron. Rosinante no sería como Homming. Ya sus niños perdieron a uno de sus padres, no perderían al segundo por negligencia o exceso de ingenuidad. 

_ También habría instancias en donde desaparecería.  _

Doflamingo siempre se quejó, mientras tuvieron sus años de familia feliz, de que Rosinante parecía tener una tendencia muy mala en  _ desaparecer _ . Se le había borrado cuando eran apenas unos mocosos, se le había desaparecido cuando tuvo su primer celo mientras era su ejecutivo. También se desapareció cuando se llevó a Law. Y desaparecía a esconderse en su habitación de Dressrosa cuando ya el alfa le había permitido moverse con libertad. 

Le había echado en cara que prefiriera siempre volver al pozo incluso luego de años de salir. 

Le había dejado bien en claro que estaba tan loco como él. 

Y mientras Rosinante estuviera flotando en la circunferencia permitida de Impel Down, con su marca doliendo, su depresión y ansiedad comiéndole vivo desde adentro y no pudiendo siquiera ubicar la cárcel a la distancia, en un estado deplorable que no quería que sus hijos ni nadie más viera, le daría la razón. 

Separarlos había sido como arrancarse la mismísima piel, y no sólo para el omega. Doflamingo también podía sentir la herida latir mientras le echaban sal. Podía sentir su furia al nuevamente notar que le arrebataron todo. 

Podía imaginar que, a veces, le notaba más cerca que otras. Cuando todo parecía desestabilizarse y no podía dejar de pensar un sólo día en Corazón, ahí notaba ese apaciguamiento ligero, pero distante a la vez. 

La diferencia clara era que la herida de Rosinante ahora tenía unas cuantas personas que le estaban procurando sanar. 

El Joker se encontró encerrado, en silencio y vacío. 

—Ni siquiera tuve que regresarte nada, tú solo te llevaste a un lugar igual al que me metiste primero. 

El humo del cigarrillo se lo llevó la brisa marina. La barcaza se meció un poco y Corazón decidió, a rajatabla, que todavía tenía mucho por lo que no dejarse hundir en el mar. Incluso ahora tenía libertad. 

Nunca le supo tan abrumadora. 

_ Al menos tengo tu odio _

_ Tengo tu rencor _

_ Y si yo me pudro _

_ Te envenenará mi olor. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por acompañar hasta hoy con esta historia ♥


End file.
